


【鸣佐樱】流芳百世

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, 火影全员参与
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 112,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 这是一篇鸣佐樱三人行文，也就是说包括鸣佐鸣，佐樱佐，鸣樱鸣。熟悉ao3的话应该会看到关系tag打了Multi，各项预警都按照最大预警来的（not rated和choose not to use warning都意味着这篇文可能极其雷，进入要自己负责）。故事发生在原著背景，四战中最后佐助的幻术失手将樱杀死，她带着模糊的记忆重生，制定了自己的计划开始行动。并非简单的“重生拯救一切”的爽文故事，甚至可能比较沉重。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 113





	1. 缺失

本来越是能力强到能独当一面的忍者越不会被安排一起出任务，毕竟资源有限，应当充分利用。但是鸣人和佐助如今还是经常分在一个队伍里面，主要是这两人在一起的话还能相互掣肘，即使是冷嘲热讽着也至少能压制对方。要是分开的话，鸣人总能做出点未必全是好结局的出乎意料，佐助则几乎没有跟别人合作的意愿。

纲手很头疼，不止一次跟卡卡西说要看好这两个人，而且要多训练他们能正常分开出任务。总是一副疲惫模样也不知道是不是真的劳累的卡卡西往往靠在柜子上，仿佛随口不在意地说：“五代目，你也知道那不是我能做到的事。”他轻描淡写的话中影射着能做到这件事的另有其人。

纲手不说话了，半天才扭过头，不悦地看着办公室外面还算晴朗的天空说：“既然她早就不在了，你没必要再多提。”

卡卡西叹了口气，从靠着的柜子那里直起身，同样怅然地跟她看着同一片天，“五代目，说实话，她说不定完成了当年三代目的期望。”

纲手回过头看他，纤细的眉毛拧在一起：“怎么说？”

“当初是希望一个家境美满的普通女孩子能中和这两个男生的戾气吧？否则以他们两个的脾气和经历，感情再好也会有分崩离析的那一天。”卡卡西说的纲手沉默着表示认同，“你看，如今她不在木叶，鸣人和佐助真的比任何情况下都更加紧密了，我想不出还有什么比樱的叛逃更让他们明白了同伴的珍贵。”

一直没有能说出来的事情被他忽然重提，纲手觉得自己的皮肤战栗了一下，下意识伸手去抚摸。恍惚想到自己爱怜的小弟子，心中又升起悲怆之情。

“她是个天才。”纲手低声说，“如果能继续呆在木叶的话迟早也会是流芳百世的精英。”

“她的天才全‘用’在了自己人身上。”卡卡西的声音有些冷。他至今还记得几年前佐助被人在村口发现躺在石凳上，脸上缠着白布，解下来一看，两只眼睛都被挖走了。虽然后来纲手很快就给他移植了新的眼球，写轮眼却因此不能再很好地发动，毕竟是普通的眼球，不像宇智波的，天赋异禀。

“是我的错。”纲手痛苦地承认，“我不应该收她为弟子。”樱的过目不忘和一点即通让她非常欣喜，认为发扬医疗忍术的机会到了，不过一年就把自己知道的所有东西都教授给了她，甚至还让只有十四岁的樱在自己主刀的手术中担任助手。这样的天才，最后做的是挖掉了同班的眼珠，叛出了木叶。“你要是怪我的话我也能理解。”

“佐助都不怪樱，我怎么会怪您。我同样是她的老师，如果说教育不当的话我和您的罪孽程度就是一样的。”卡卡西说。

佐助从来没有跟他们坦白那天晚上究竟发生了什么，以及他是在什么情况下被樱摘除了眼球。他们唯一知道的是那个女孩一直隐藏着自己的实力，直到那一天才显露出可怕的才能。原本大家都以为第七班的樱只是头脑聪明，谋略过人，但事实证明她可以轻而易举击败佐助让他一点反击的机会都没有。

这个话题似乎很快就让纲手变得劳累，摆摆手示意他可以离开了。卡卡西鞠了一躬走出了火影楼，一抬眼就看到两个少年站在那里等他。

“卡卡西老师！”鸣人一如既往咧着嘴大笑挥手，佐助冷淡地站在一边，不过至少脸上没了前几年常见的不耐烦的神情。“你怎么汇报任务都这么慢，走啦去吃拉面。”

“你的舌头是只能识别拉面吗？”卡卡西无奈地说，“吃这么多不健康的啊。”

“我也没有吃很多啊，我可遵循了……每周只吃三次。”悄悄隐没了的名字其他两个人都知道是谁，不过既然鸣人很好地掩饰了过去他们似乎也就没有必要提出来。卡卡西心里想果然是刻板印象作祟，总觉得鸣人吃了很多拉面，实际上他现在真的一周最多吃三次而已。

“行了，走吧。”他手插在口袋里，带着自己的两个学生往一乐走。云稍微飘动了一下，刺目的阳光倾泻下来，卡卡西一边抬手遮挡一边说：“你们两人好歹也十六了，总不能一直让我这个老师请客了吧。”

“诶——我就冲着老师请客呢。佐助也是。”

“我不是。”

“你配合我一下不行吗可恶的家伙。”

“哼。”

……

卡卡西看着两人好歹升级了一点的吵闹模式，嘴角才刚刚弯起来，又被程序设定一样地压了下去。

总觉得味道不对。少了点什么以后，连短暂的欢乐都显得做作了起来。

*

吃完一乐拉面以后三人同行了一段在路口分手。不过佐助和鸣人如今一起住在宇智波大宅，所以只分了两个方向而已。一路上鸣人跟佐助说着今天的任务要不是自己急中生智说不定就要出问题，佐助一如既往时不时说两句话刺他，鸣人很给面子的不时跳脚。

回到家里他们两个各自去洗澡。佐助用的一楼的浴室，出来的时候听到二楼的花洒还在哗啦哗啦响，知道鸣人还没洗好，自己拿了条毛巾，一边囫囵擦着头发一边走进起居室。灯已经开了，换掉了原本过白的灯管，鸣人执意用了这个方玻璃罩的暖光灯。

“听说暖光照得比较远，像海边的灯塔一样，再远的旅人也能顺着灯光回家。”鸣人那时候像真的一样笑嘻嘻地说。

他抬头看了看，觉得冷光暖光似乎没有什么差别。

在沙发上坐下来，前面是鸣人经常看但他没什么兴趣的电视机，旁边摆着当年第七班拍的合照。佐助一边擦头发一边盯着合影看。其实每一个细节他老早就铭记在心，甚至连后面灌木丛上有哪几只入镜的虫子都一清二楚，但每次看到照片还是会分一点时间去看上面唯一的女孩的脸。

她的脸倒是每次看都能叫他看出不同的意味。比如这次，他看着那翘起的嘴角和笑得眯起来的眼睛，总觉得怎么看怎么假，完全不是一个十二岁的女孩真正的天真笑容。

佐助又想起了那天晚上，自己准备离开村子，看到樱的时候她说的话。

“我远比你以为的知道很多事，不管你信不信，我有理由恨你。”樱站在村口的树影中，不知怎么的，跟他说话的时候给他一种莫名的上位感。“但我依然爱你。这一次我要改变一切。佐助君，写轮眼会给你带来不幸，我会代你保管。”然后没过三招他就完全落败了，最后的视线中是她在月光下的额头，上面隐隐约约有一个和五代目火影如出一辙的菱形印迹。

他想他本来是应该恨她的，甚至比恨鼬更恨她。但是那时候她说她有恨他的理由却依然爱他的时候，那种眼中浓重的悲伤让十二岁的他也觉得背后发凉，这种凉意奇迹般地浇熄了被夺走复仇机会的怒火。

“佐助，你洗得真快啊。”鸣人的声音从背后出来，把他从多年前的黑夜中拉出来。他沉默着往旁边坐了一点，反正鸣人是肯定不会恰当地去坐旁边的单人沙发的，他不让的话等会儿还是会挤过来。

鸣人果然一屁股坐在佐助旁边，让他手上的毛巾都差点被震掉。刚才洗澡出来渐渐凉了的皮肤接触到鸣人热气蒸腾的身体，佐助不动声色地放松了一下，这种灼烧感让他觉得安全。

鸣人跟他的视线差不多，很快就落到了七班的合影上。他一边同样不讲究地把自己一头金发擦得乱七八糟，一边用一种怀旧的口气说：“好多年没见了，不知道樱酱现在长什么样了——应该没我高了吧。”

佐助浅淡地笑了一下：“未必，你也没多高。”

“我现在是没你高，”鸣人甩开毛巾勾住佐助的脖子，“但你不知道后发育的人往往长得更高吗？你等着吧，迟早有一天我要叫你矮子。”佐助被勒得有点呼吸困难，不轻不重地用胳膊肘在鸣人肚子上捅了一下让他松开。鸣人跟他在沙发上扭了一会儿才喘着气松开手。佐助无语地瞪了他一眼，捡起两人的毛巾走到浴室扔进洗衣篮里面准备明天一起洗。

出来的时候鸣人果然已经打开了电视，现在正在放的是一档木叶很火的综艺节目。佐助对这种节目一点兴趣都没有，只是坐在一边眯着眼睛假寐。

鸣人瞥了他一眼，弯腰拿起茶几上的遥控器把音量调小。佐助闭着眼睛说：“没关系，我不在睡觉。”

鸣人也没说那你呆在这儿干什么。他们两个人都知道，睡前没事情做的这段时间是最难熬的，总让他们想起不知道现在飘荡在哪里的他们的女孩。所以就算是不感兴趣的事情，这时候也要呆在一起。

鸣人的一只胳膊从佐助的脖子后面绕过去，有一下没一下地拨弄他的头发，眼睛仍然看着节目里的人跟着剧本欢声笑语。“我听井野和天天他们说现在木叶的女孩子很喜欢看这档节目，所以我也看看，以后可以跟樱酱说说。”他说的如此理所当然，就像重逢就在明日。

“唔。”这等异想天开的话换作木叶其他任何一个人听了都会笑他或者皱着眉让他跟叛忍划清界限，但佐助只是应了一声，甚至睁开眼睛看电视上在说什么。不过只看了几分钟就撇着嘴说：“樱才不会喜欢看这种节目。”

“哈哈也是。”鸣人抓了抓头发，“她和普通的女孩子不一样。我们来看「远离科学」吧。”遥控器跳了几下，来到了一个色调冷静了很多的节目上。佐助看了一会儿，觉得樱也不会喜欢这么神神叨叨的节目。但是他懒得叫鸣人再换台，就没有再说什么。

鸣人很认真地看节目，佐助斜眼看他的表情，觉得如果当初在忍校上课的时候有现在一半的认真程度都不至于今年才过了中忍考试。

房间里面安安静静的，只有电视机里面那个故弄玄虚的主持人低沉的声音，偶尔还有厨房拧不紧的水龙头嘀嗒落下一滴水。佐助感觉有些困，也没撑多久，很快就靠着沙发扶手睡着了。

这一觉睡得并不安稳，水滴声和主持人的声音他仍然隐隐约约能够听见，忽然就变成了自己眼眶中的血滴落在水泥地上的声音和樱的喃喃：“写轮眼会给你带来不幸……”佐助早就习惯了各种各样的梦魇，并没有因此而痛苦地醒来。

让他惊醒的是一阵一阵急促的敲门声。才睁开眼睛，渐渐恢复明朗的视线中是鸣人起身去开门的背影。他皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴，缓解不彻底的睡眠带来的隐隐头痛之感。鸣人跟门口的人轻声说了一会儿话，回来的时候脚步变得有些不稳。

佐助抬头看去，只见他脸上的神情非常古怪。似乎是高兴，又像是伤感，急切中又含着隐约的怯懦和退缩。佐助感觉到了什么，他站起身看着欲言又止的鸣人，开口问道：“是什么事？”

鸣人抿了抿嘴唇，喉头上下滚动了一会儿才说出一句话：“佐助，刚才是纲手婆婆叫人送来的消息，说探听到了樱酱的行踪。”

佐助忽然理解了刚才鸣人的神情。听完这句话他只觉得耳边蜂鸣一响，整个大脑都清醒起来，再无半点睡意。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了一时兴起的一章，也不知会不会有人看到。不过没关系因为我也不知道这篇文要多长什么时候才会写完会不会坑。脑内撒花就完事儿了~


	2. 蛇窟

鸣佐两人跟着卡卡西在树林中穿梭，鸣人难得没有一路上说些有的没的白烂话，肃着脸色一言不发。佐助看着前方枝桠参横的道路保持着一贯的沉默。那个黑头发的佐井倒是带着一脸不知所谓的假笑跟在后面。

他们前往的地方是大蛇丸的基地之一，据说春野樱将会在那里与大蛇丸碰头，至于他们碰头做什么，只有到了才知道。这个消息是前几天跟“晓”的人交手的砂隐忍者得到的，他们在砂隐边境遇到了因为未知原因受伤不轻的原砂隐忍者，现在的晓之玉女赤砂之蝎，他的奶奶千代与之殊死搏斗后仍然让其走脱，离开之前说出了这个消息。

‘原来隶属木叶的那个小姑娘，现在可是了不得的人物了。’天才的人偶师离开之前站在土丘上说，‘找了我的麻烦以后听说她要去大蛇丸那里。权当是是送给你们的礼物了。’

这个消息被递交到了我爱罗处，他又正式发函传达给了木叶。纲手自然能体会到其中的深意，表面上是我爱罗出于与漩涡鸣人的友谊把这个对他们来说宝贵的消息赠送给木叶，实际上也是砂隐为避免与实力不明的大蛇丸第一个正面交锋。

但即使知道得如此明白，得到了这个重要消息的木叶也不能不顺着对方的意思去做。同时纲手也知道出任务的人不应当是鸣人和佐助，毕竟他们两个私人情绪太重也许会妨碍任务的正常进行，不过一旦被他们探知了的话，恐怕没有人能阻止他们离开木叶去找春野樱，到时候木叶的通缉名单上就要多两个人了。

纲手看人一向是很准的，现在这两人只烦躁于为什么行进得这么慢，不能马上赶到樱面前。

天色渐渐暗下来的时候，卡卡西停下脚步，说今天就先到这里，原地修整一晚。鸣人脸色一急，马上就说：“卡卡西老师，我还一点都不累，没有必要休息，继续走吧。”

卡卡西无视了他的话，径直走到一棵大树下面准备露营的东西，背对着他们开口说：“鸣人，你还年轻，好歹要顾念一下老年人的身体，老师我可是已经腰酸背痛了。”

“可是卡卡西老师，如果在这段时间里面樱酱离开了的话——”鸣人的声音仍然非常着急，他一点都不想在这个荒郊野外度过一个注定难眠的长夜。佐助什么都没说，但是他站在鸣人身边，心里的想法大概跟他没什么差别。

“鸣人，你想好跟樱见面以后怎么做了吗？”卡卡西冷不丁问道。

鸣人脸上急切的表情一下像被冻住了一样，虽然还挂在那里，但总显得僵硬而不真实起来。卡卡西招呼佐井捡一点干树枝过来，站直身子伸了个懒腰，侧过脸仿佛不经意地说：“想想吧，别见了面什么都说不出口。”

似乎终于被说服了，鸣人沉默着解下行李。佐助抬头看了看高大古木尽头露出的天空，黑紫色已经渐渐将不清楚的视野占据，他想到樱柔软颜色的头发，如果是在深夜里相见恐怕无论如何都看不清楚。

卡卡西说不知道大蛇丸的蛇窟里面具体是什么情况，他们必须要做好完全的准备，四人分两组轮流守夜，都好好休息一下。鸣人睡不着，说跟佐助守第一班，于是卡卡西点头同意，简单吃了点干粮以后背对着篝火睡去了。佐井自然没有意见，眼神在两个队友之间转了转，没说什么也躺下睡觉。

鸣人驼着背坐在篝火前面，手里拿着一根树枝时不时捅一下塌下的火堆。佐助坐在他的斜对角，两手放在膝盖上出神，黑色的眼睛里跳动着噼啪作响的火焰。

“佐助。”鸣人忽然低声开口。佐助知道他要说什么，但是没有接话也没有抬头，等着他说出来。

“如果见到了樱酱，你……我们，怎么办？”和刚才卡卡西问的如出一辙的问题，好像他真的从前都没有考虑过。佐助终于轻飘地扫了他一眼，很快又转回去看火堆，口中不客气地说：“我以为你至少在这方面还是有点脑子的。你不是一贯很擅长说服别人吗？”

鸣人苦笑一声：“以前纲手婆婆跟我说过，不知者无畏。”他叹了口气，“但我对樱酱……我们曾经太亲密了，我不知道要如何说服她。佐助，如果是你叛逃的话大不了把你腿打断带回来也就算了，但是对樱酱，我真的不知道怎么办。——我可能舍不得打断她的腿。”

漩涡鸣人很少在一句话里面用这么多表示做不到的否定词，或者说这段话从头至尾都不像他的风格。

“打断腿也未必能阻止她。”佐助平平地开口，“她有百豪。除非手脚全断，大量出血，无法在短时间内再生她才会失去行动能力。”

鸣人捅着火堆的手停住了，他看向佐助，想要确定他是不是在开玩笑。但佐助没有笑，也没有说一个“哈骗到你了”的俏皮话，他的神色很平静，仿佛刚才说的话是经过深思熟虑的考量。“佐助，你这话说得我感觉你像恨鼬一样恨樱酱。”

听到鸣人说起这个名字，佐助才又把当年对自己来说比世间任何事情都要了不得的黑暗理想拿出来放在心里过了一遍。没想到这几年这个理想竟然变成了第二，第一一直是如何和鸣人把春野樱带回木叶。

太可笑了。

于是佐助也真的笑了，听起来有些森冷，他说：“她欠我太多东西，我要一样一样讨回来。”他的眼睛，他的力量，他这些年无法摆脱的妄念。

听到他这么说的鸣人不知怎么的，反而轻松起来，他站起身坐到佐助身边，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，顺势就搭在那里，紧紧地搂了一下再松开，又以漩涡鸣人的语气笑着说：“明天可别摆出这么个表情啊，佐助，樱酱肯定会被你吓得不敢回来的。”

*

兜时不时说着几句客套话，不痛不痒地介绍这个基地的大体情况。樱跟在他旁边有一句没一句地搭着，脑子里对这里的认识却随着每一次迈出脚步而更加清晰一些。

这里她来过，而且来了就再也没有忘记过。画着诡异弧线花纹的墙壁，错综复杂的迷宫回廊，哪里是转角，哪里是死路，当时探知下来的记忆像山间的晨雾散开一样逐渐清晰起来。

兜发现了樱要么是心不在焉，要么是对他说的话不感兴趣，于是顺水推舟也不再多说。两人最后客套了两句就一路沉默着走到一处电缆密集的地方。看来这里算是基地的核心之一了。樱心里想。毕竟不像刚才所有光秃秃的墙壁。

灰发的男人伸手解开了墙上的输入式密码，礼貌地示意她可以进去了。樱点点头，走进了冷色调的房间。说是房间并不恰当，这整个室内与刚才的环境完全不同，到处都是奇怪的精密仪器和瓶瓶罐罐的试剂以及整齐的，盛着诡异光泽液体的培养皿，她肉眼可见某些培养皿里面还有形状奇特的阴影。整个宽阔的房间都是一种冷静高效的风格。

“欢迎来到我的实验室，樱小姐。”嘶哑的声音像破风箱一样响起，阴冷的语调让樱的脑海中浮现出很多相关的场景。她不动声色地转过身，面对不知道什么时候就站在自己背后，长相也怪异阴森的蛇目人，“你好，大蛇丸大人。初次见面，我是春野樱。”

大蛇丸审视了她一会儿，忽然桀桀怪笑起来，“你的眼睛——你看起来不像是第一次见到我。虽然我们确实是第一次正式见面。”伪造身份参加木叶中忍选拔的时候他见过这个女孩，在木叶森林。他在暗中看到她用不符合年纪的庞大查克拉量治疗了两个昏迷的同伴。那种查克拉使用精度不可能是一个十三四岁的小孩能掌握的。

于是当时他对宇智波的贪念就转移了一部分到她身上来。后来听说她挖了宇智波佐助的眼睛叛出了木叶，更是兴奋地想找到这个少女，全然不再去管失去了那双眼睛的宇智波佐助了。不过他感兴趣的主要变成了“春野樱”这个人，也并非她的什么力量。

她出于什么动机叛逃，还挖了往日同班的双眼，将来又想以什么身份存在下去。他实在是好奇的很。

“我可能跟什么人都比较自来熟。”樱平静地说，“您也说了，我们是第一次正式碰面。”

两个对彼此都心有别骛的人说着完全没有意义的话，却都不着急。大蛇丸越过她走到实验台旁边，拿起一封实验记录看，一边仿佛很熟络了一样说道：“我很高兴你能主动跟我这边接触。不过听说你得罪了晓那边的人，怎么，觉得敌人的敌人就是朋友吗？”

樱摇了摇头，“如果是这样我早就该来找你了。你也知道，我拿走了佐助的眼睛，鼬大概看到我就会杀了我吧。”

“鼬当年自己都差点把他那可悲的弟弟杀了，我看不出来他还有什么兄弟之情。”大蛇丸哂笑着说。

“但事实是他没有杀他。”樱说到这里就没有继续了，但大蛇丸总觉得她这句话中富含深意，抬头去看，只见面前少女绿幽幽的眼睛也在看着他。“我主要是来做一笔交易，大蛇丸大人。”

他挑了挑眉，换了个稍微轻松一点的站姿，伸手示意她继续说下去。

“有些技术，和别的地方学习不到的忍术核心，我知道在你这里可以得到，我想在你这里学习。”她说得自然又从容，仿佛这里不是个伏尸遍地的人间地狱，她面对的也不是早就舍弃人心毫无人伦可言的异端。

“哦——”大蛇丸长长地应了一声，随即冷笑着问：“既然你说了是交易，那你打算用什么来换？”

樱把手从脖子那里伸进自己的斗篷，扯出来一段粗糙的绳子，大蛇丸看着她的动作，直到她把挂在脖子上的那根绳子完全扯出来，带出上面坠着的一个小瓶子。

透明的玻璃瓶中，淡绿色的液体里面浸泡着两颗黑瞳仁的眼球。

“啊……佐助君的眼睛。”大蛇丸喟叹一声。时至今日，他仍然掩不住对宇智波瑰丽瞳术的狂热喜爱。

“嗯。”樱点头到，“这将是我的学费，当我掌握你的知识以后，我会把这个给你。”

大蛇丸看了她半天，脸上没有露出任何同意或不同意的表情，但那种怪异的笑容渐渐消失，使他无表情的脸看上去更加恐怖了。半晌他才抱胸问了一个问题：“既然你这么多年都没有用这双眼睛，那么当初为什么要从佐助君那里夺走它们？我相信宇智波看重瞳术超过自己的生命，招惹上他们兄弟俩连带着整个木叶，你的目的是什么？”他问出这个问题，已经不把她看做一个十六岁的少女，更影射着当年十三岁的她也不是单纯的女孩。

樱耸了耸肩，听不出那话中的刺探一般，“我想做的事情对你来说没有任何价值。至于当时没什么要摘除佐助的眼睛，也许只是为了今天。”完完全全没有透露的意思。

越是深奥的东西，在大蛇丸眼中就越有深挖的价值。他笑了起来，做了一个悉听尊便的动作。“你很有趣，樱小姐，有趣到我可以承受一下风险——毕竟纲手已经证明了教你的风险是很大的。”他意有所指地看了一眼她发帘下面百豪的印记。

樱无所谓地笑了笑，把瓶子挂回脖子上塞进斗篷。

外面忽然传来巨大的爆破声，这整个地下结构都因此颤抖起来。樱眼神一动，侧目看向后方紧闭的门。大蛇丸注意到了她的动作，放下了手上的实验记录，转身拿出一封卷轴开始挑着一些东西放进去，背对着樱说：“好了，我可爱的学生，我现在要收拾一下东西，你出去看看吧，给我稍微争取一点时间——你的爱人们来了。”

樱进入这里以后眼中第一次流露出凶狠的深色，看着大蛇丸压着嗓子说：“他们不是我的爱人。”

大蛇丸手下不停，声音中带着嘲意：“随你怎么说，朋友，同伴，家人，挑一个木叶喜欢用的漂亮关系好了。我很感兴趣，他们看到你的时候会露出怎样的表情。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常缘更_(:з」∠)_


	3. 重逢

佐井一个人在黑洞洞的迷宫里穿梭。他和那三个人走散了，不过他本来的任务就不是和他们一起找到那个从未谋面的女孩，所以走散了对他来说也是好事，他一点都没有去找他们的意思，一个人按照分析前进。

走着走着，被盯着的感觉攫住了他，佐井停下脚步，手悄悄摸上腰间的忍具包，面上仍然带着笑容温声说：“阁下是谁？不如出来吧。”

他没有料到真的会有人出来，更没有料到出现在面前的是自己在木叶秘密通缉令上见到过的那个人。佐井是根部的优秀杀手，仅仅凭借那张她年幼时候的照片就能对上这张脸，加上那些特征实在是过于明显，说是巧合的话有些说不过去。“我猜您是樱阁下。”他笑眯眯地说。

春野樱沉默着看着这个人。他不认识自己，只是知道自己。但她认识他，知道那本画册中的故事，和他一脸假笑后面的空洞茫然。她叹了口气。

“佐井，你不该来这里。”

佐井稍微愣了一下，眨了一下眼睛，“虽然也许我应当为此感到荣幸，但我真没有想到你能说出我的名字。”

樱没听见他的话一样，抱胸站在那里继续说：“这里是大蛇丸的基地，到处都是机关陷阱，而且他对闯入者也没什么好感。你回去吧，我会当做没有遇到你。”

佐井看了她一会儿，墙上的灯火照得两人的影子幢幢绰绰。他忽然开口问道：“所以说，你现在算是大蛇丸的人吗？”

樱没有犹豫点了点头，“是的。”

佐井竟然再次笑了，他像是松了一口气一样，连肩膀都塌了一下。伸手从自己的背包里面取出来一沓纸，他慢慢蹲下身示意自己没有恶意，然后将纸张轻轻向樱推了过去，说道：“我是来投诚的，这是我的诚意。”

樱低下头，手稍微动了动，查克拉带起的气流翻动着订成一本的纸张，上面是木叶暗部的名单资料。她面色不动，只抬头看了看仍然保持着下蹲姿势的佐井，然后单手结了个印，那份绝密文件就呼一声燃烧起来。

佐井搭在地面上的指尖动了动，他看着站在几步开外的少女，语气有一点疑惑：“我以为这个诚意已经足够大。”

樱叹了口气。她简直不像个木叶通缉的叛忍，气质平淡从容，眼睛里也没有恶意，不过看起来也不是个普通的少女。佐井在心里如此评价。那边樱已经开口说：“回去吧，佐井，到鸣人身边去。他会拉住你的。”

佐井站起身，笑容敛去，歪了一下头仿佛听到了很奇怪的句子：“他连你都没有留住，又怎么会拉住我？”

“你可以相信他。”樱笃定地说道。就在佐井想结束这个诡异的话题的时候，甬道尽头传来低沉的爆破声，佐井下意识地扭头看了一眼，只见遥远的地方有一点突兀的亮光。他迅速扭回头，却发现原来站在面前的少女已经不见了，只剩下刚才在她脚边的位置，还有一团细碎的灰烬。

佐井走过去蹲下，伸出手摸了摸地面。地上几乎没有留下什么可以追踪的痕迹，看得出来这个名叫“春野樱”的叛忍是个非常优秀的忍者，至少在这么短的时间内撤退还没有留下任何痕迹是很多忍者都做不到的事情。

加密资料被她用简单的火遁烧得干干净净，要恢复恐怕也很难。佐井盯着那堆一碰就会散开的东西，陷入了短暂的沉思。

木叶虽然在秘密通缉春野樱，但是关于她的相关资料极其之少，毕竟她一共也就在木叶生活了十三年，正式成为忍者也只有短短几年而已。而且似乎在这短暂的几年中她一直隐藏着自己的实力，直到击败佐助和去围追堵截的一众同期才暴露出惊人的强大。也正因如此，她才受到了各方关注和忌惮，谁也不知道一个这么年幼的孩子是如何，从哪里得到那神秘力量的，没有人相信她能在那么短的时间里得到纲手的全部真传，除非有某种加速修行的方法。

她是一个秘密，仅仅在木叶上层流传。大概是纲手顾念师徒旧情，对外说的是樱在大蛇丸的忍者夜间偷袭木叶时为保护佐助牺牲，否则背负着有一个叛忍女儿恶名的春野夫妇恐怕早就无法在木叶立足了。

保护着徒弟父母的师父，追寻着旧友踪迹的同班。佐井站起身，心想春野樱还真是个倍受牵念的人。随后他转过身向爆炸的地方奔去。前方的光亮在渐渐变大，佐井却不期然想到了刚才樱看着自己的眼睛，绿莹莹的看上去漂亮的很。只不过其中包含着某种他完全不能理解的情绪，就像看着他的时候是在怀念某个旧相识一样。

*

佐井极速奔跑，穿过炸毁的石门脱出甬道的时候，在场的几人只将注意力短暂地在他身上停留了一下就回到了剑拔弩张之中。佐井摆开战斗的架势，眯着眼睛适应外面刺眼的光线，很快就看清楚站在碎石凌乱的场地中央的是并肩而立的佐助和鸣人，卡卡西站在他们前面一点，当做眼罩的护额推到了头顶，露出一只缓慢转动着三勾玉的眼睛。

而他们三人都正对着面前的高地。

佐井抬头看去，两个人影背光站在那里。还没看清楚脸，就听到怪异难听的笑声传来：“呵呵，这就是你们找来代替樱的队员吗？看上去很不错啊。”

可能是被他言语中仿佛与樱很熟络的字词刺激到了，鸣人握着苦无的手发出佐井这里都可以听到的咯吱声。“樱酱在哪里？”他咬牙切齿地问。

“啊，你说她啊。”皮肤苍白的男人故意慢吞吞地说话，“你找她有什么事吗？”而且用一种让人着恼的对不相干的人说话般的语气。

佐井知道鸣人的性格和对他们那个叛逃的女队友的执念，心说再刺激一下场面可能就要控制不住了。但还没等他想完，只觉得眼前影子一闪，噼里啪啦的电流声中一个他意料之外的人影疾速冲向高地大蛇丸的所在。佐井一惊，看到那人的黑发被电流和气流带起，一只嘶鸣着电光的手已经划向大蛇丸的脸——

啪——轰——！

刚才凌厉的攻击被突兀地截断，佐井反应过来的时候佐助已经从半空中被狠狠甩了下来。形势变化得太突然，只有鸣人眼疾手快接住了他，但两人还是一起摔倒在地向后滑了数米撞上断壁才停了下来。

将那样速度的佐助拦截还要甩下来，需要极大的、几乎人力不可为的力量，更别提还要精准地钳制他的手腕。

第三个人站在大蛇丸面前，居高临下地看着他们。

卡卡西的身子逐渐站直了，他走到鸣佐二人面前护住，抬头看着那个人，面罩动了动，低声唤道：“樱。”

那个人淡淡地扫了他一眼，竟然还点了点头仿佛打招呼一般，口中回应：“卡卡西。”然后视线移动，看向那两个死死盯着自己的少年，“鸣人，佐助。好久不见。”

鸣人刚才接住佐助又撞到坚硬的石块，大概是骨头断了，尝试了一下竟然没有站起来，倒是佐助踉跄着从鸣人怀中站起身，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个方向。

樱看着他，想到自己也曾经站在那里仰望他，心中涌上说不上是时运更替的感然。她垂下眼睛，以一种带着漫不经心的嘲讽的口气说：“佐助，没有了写轮眼，你的千鸟速度真是慢啊。”

佐助倏地攥起拳头，眼神中带上狠戾，普通的眼球被眼部查克拉刺激，一明一灭地亮起写轮眼的血色。樱看见了，心中惊叹他的天资连取走原装双眼还能显露端倪，然而面上还是淡淡的。

鸣人放弃了站起来，他靠在那里喘气看着以保护的姿态站在大蛇丸面前的女孩，心痛的感觉甚至超过了他现在似乎被折断的肋骨顶着的肺。他声音颤抖地说：“樱酱，你难道不知道是大蛇丸杀了三代目爷爷吗？你竟然——你为什么——要跟着他。”

樱看了他一会儿，回答道：“鸣人，我们的路不一样，就此别过。”

说着她就准备转身走，大蛇丸已经做好了离开的印。

“樱酱！”鸣人躺在那里嘶吼，她的脚步因此而停了下来，但是她没有转身，“我一定、一定会把你拽回来！就算你有什么理由，我也绝对无法接受！”

“你无法接受是你的事情。”樱的声音听起来冰冷无情，“如果浪费时间找我对你来说有什么好处的话我也不会拦你。不过你不是说要当火影吗？”她还是扭过头看着他说，“说不定等你当上了火影，我也已经不是你的对手了。到时候你找到我也好，杀了我也好，都会是很简单的事。”

“樱。”虽然行动直接但到现在还没有说话的佐助开口，他看着樱的背影，眼底燃烧着冰山下的火焰，“迟早有一天，我会让你亲手归还我的眼睛。”

“哦。”樱瞥了他一眼，似乎很不以为意。“我拭目以待。”

这是她说的最后一句话，然后大蛇丸发动了术，三人消失在扭曲的蒸汽之中。

卡卡西闭了闭眼睛，蹲下身检查鸣人的伤势。他们这里没有专职医疗的人，他只能勉强判断鸣人断了两根肋骨，需要先固定一下。这时候佐助趔趄了一下跪倒在地，卡卡西赶紧也去查看，这才发现他的右脚脚踝也错位了。

刚才不知道樱是用多大的力气把他甩下来的。看来她如今在体术上的造诣也是直逼纲手姬。

卡卡西沉默着给两人包扎，心中想着刚才忍耐着不起冲突是正确的选择，否则光是要保护这两个行动不便的人恐怕都有难度，局势激化的话鸣人很有可能进入暴走状态。

给鸣人胸部的绷带打结的时候，一滴水啪嗒落在他的手背上，卡卡西抬头看去，鸣人呆呆地看着地面，眼泪汪在眼眶里面。他不知道此刻能说什么，男孩子到了这个年纪，恐怕已经不能再接受成年男性的鼓励了。于是他只是站了起来，让佐井过来扶鸣人，自己则拉过佐助的手臂搭在自己肩膀上。

佐井听从地走过去扶起无声哭泣的鸣人，心里实在无法理解为什么他这么一个似乎有些天然呆的无脑乐观者会因为仅仅见了往年的同班一面就能哭出来。这种困惑困扰了他很长时间，一直到扶着他返回木叶的路上他都想不出来什么解释。

‘你可以相信他。’樱在大蛇丸基地里信誓旦旦对他说的话浮现在耳边。佐井最终决定试一试。他斟酌着用词问鸣人：“鸣人，你有没有考虑过春野樱确实有足以背叛木叶的理由？”

比来时更加沉默的鸣人抿唇看了他一眼，哑着嗓子说：“我不知道，也不想骗自己有。”

佐井更加疑惑了，“你为什么那么在乎春野樱，就算违背她的意志都一定要让她回来？”

好半天都没有听到回音，佐井以为他是不会回答了，但后来一句话传入他的耳中，非常清楚，不容与周围树叶沙沙的响动混淆：

“因为我爱她。”

回到木叶以后纲手从卡卡西那里得知了本次任务的发展情况以及叛忍春野樱的实力猜测。她很长时间没有说话，然后对一脸悲戚的静音说把叛忍春野樱的危险等级调到最高。静音出去后纲手捂着眼睛靠在椅子上，苦笑着对办公室里仅剩的卡卡西说：“卡卡西，你说我到底是不是一个成功的师父？樱现在看起来真是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”

卡卡西现在只觉得很累。无论在哪个场合，他好像都是那个不能悲伤，不能情绪化的人，所以就算见到了学生，也还要顾及任务，顾及其他两个让人不省心的家伙。现在同样作为老师，他却要安抚这位女人的情绪。“这不是你的错，五代目。”但因为心中郁郁，说出来的话也苍白无力，“是她走上了错误的道路。”

纲手捏了捏眉心，缓慢地深呼吸了一下，对卡卡西说：“鸣人和佐助，让他们休息一段时间吧。”

卡卡西领命出去，对站在外面伤势较轻的佐助说：“五代目让你们休息一段时间，佐助，麻烦你照顾鸣人了。”

佐助点了点头，两人说了几句以后到了火影楼外面就分手了。毕竟鸣人现在不在这里，没人吵着要去一乐拉面吃一顿再回家。

路上买了点熟食，佐助回到宇智波大宅，打开门换鞋走进玄关。鸣人不喜欢住在医院，所以在家里修养。走进起居室的时候他看到没有被护额束着的金发恹恹地塌在榻榻米上，鸣人躺在那里，手上握着七班合照的相框。

佐助站在他面前，阴影投射在鸣人身上，居高临下地看着他说：“医生说你要躺在床上。”

鸣人低声应着却没有动。佐助看了他一会儿，终于把手上的东西放下，弯腰拽着他的后脖颈衣领把他拖回房间，尽量还算客气的放倒在床上。鸣人仍然有些呆滞，任由他拖着自己走，无精打采。

佐助没管他，去弄了点吃的给他端进来，也不看着他吃不吃，转身回自己的房间去了。

半夜的时候，佐助忽然醒了过来，看到窗帘的缝隙中外面隐隐有白色的东西飘过，心头划过一种奇怪的感觉，于是起身拉开门走到起居室。

鸣人果然又躺在那里。

外面在下雪了，雪光冷冷地映在纸门上，也照得鸣人的眼睛一片冰蓝。

“以前……我和樱酱经常跑到你这里来，挤在这里看电视，然后就睡在一起。”鸣人喃喃地说，“什么时候开始，这么简单的事都做不到了啊。佐助，我们连她为什么走，为什么不回来，想做什么都不知道。到底还是我们错了吧，一直以来，从来不关心樱酱心里究竟在想什么，总是忙着修行，忙着吵架，忙着竞争，所以到了今天连方向都没有。”

佐助嘴唇紧抿。他转身回到房间拿了一床被子出来，在鸣人身边躺下给两人盖上，闭着眼睛说：“如果事情变得困难，就用更大的力量去达成。”

半晌耳边传来鸣人的低应：“嗯。”然后他的手伸过来，摸索着握住了佐助同样冰冷的手。他们握住了对方，仿佛也是握住了什么渺茫的希望。

“谢谢你，佐助。”

谁说男人不需要抱团取暖？在这寒冷的冬夜，他们就是彼此唯一的温度。

TBC？


	4. 蛞蝓

鸣人休息了一段时间也消沉了几天，终于在被自来也拖出去修行以后渐渐恢复了精神，仍对仅有的几个知道真相的人说一定要把樱带回木叶。同期里面注定会是未来高层的那几个知道春野樱叛逃的事情，对于鸣人的执着则各自有着不同的看法。

不过他们的看法不同也只是不同在对于这件事是否能够成功上，却无一不为鸣人的坚定而隐秘地高兴着。樱叛出木叶之前是每一位同期都欣赏喜欢的人，就算是去追捕她却被击败的那几位也一样。他们还不知道樱到了大蛇丸那里，总觉得事情没有发展到最坏的地步就仍然希望她回来。井野更是私下去找了鸣人和佐助一次郑重地感谢了他们，还请求他们一旦有任何樱的消息都能告知她一声。

期间纲手将第七班全体召集了一次，开了一个关于春野樱的秘密会议，参与者除了重组七班和火影以外，还有奈良鹿丸。

“在说她的问题之前，首先有另一件事要说明。”纲手一手抱胸另一手指了指他们面前的资料，“已知一个名为‘晓’的组织正在收集尾兽查克拉，而在砂隐外围被发现踪迹的蠍是晓的一员。根据他说的话，他之前遭遇并且让他受伤的应该就是樱。”

鹿丸摸了摸下巴，皱着眉说：“这么说起来，樱有可能是知道蠍的目的，所以特意去阻止他的吗？”

纲手点了点头，“我认为有这种可能。”

鸣人脸上出现高兴的神色：“肯定是这样！樱酱知道我和我爱罗的关系，所以才会去保护砂隐——”

“未必。”佐助忽然插了一句。他鲜少发表言论，除非是有明确的看法，所以会议室里的人都一起向他看去：“樱跟我爱罗没有什么私人交情，特意去救他是说不通的。目前的信息只能说明她出于某个未知的原因得以探知了晓的计划而已。”

“正是如此。”纲手表示同意他的观点，“不过鸣人说的也不是没有可能，而且请你们都相信这种可能的存在。”纲手看着会议室里的每一个人，“如果将来她能回来……这将是对她的履历有好处的一个论据。”

众人都微微点头，毕竟营救风影肯定是大功一件。

“不过现在樱已经明确进入了大蛇丸那边的阵营——在她真的露面之前你们都要保守她到了大蛇丸身边这个秘密。”纲手严肃地低声说。

卡卡西靠在椅子上，想了想开口：“五代目，现在大蛇丸的事已经不算最为紧要，晓才是整个忍界最危险的存在。”

听到他的话，佐井微微低下头。他这次的任务并没有成功，也就是向大蛇丸投诚，联系他和团藏一同摧毁当今的木叶统治将木叶洗牌这个任务。如果他成功的话，大蛇丸相比较晓对他们的威胁可能更大。这次被叫来一起参加这个秘密会议，佐井心里知道大概不仅仅是因为他见到了活着的春野樱，也是鸣人和卡卡西大和他们的争取。

把他当成自己人了。

连佐助也在他以隐晦的方式说出了自己本来的任务以后只用淡淡的目光看他，不再夹杂着让人不舒服的警惕，可见他的坦诚换来的东西确实不少。佐井心中有种奇怪的感觉，但是他完全说不清楚。到根部的这么多年，从来没有人对他进行个人情感界定的教育，他不来清楚自己心中这种奇特的陌生躁动是否是春野樱所说，相信同伴被同伴接纳而带来的牵扯感。

不过他愿意试一试。

他正这么想着的时候，纲手那边已经有了新的安排，“卡卡西说的有道理，所以晓迟早有一天会为了得到鸣人的查克拉进军木叶。鸣人，你必须在那一天来临之际尽可能变得强大。佐助，你也是。”纲手看着那个宇智波最后的族裔，心中叹息。其实刚才加上后面那句话也着实有些勉强，因为眼睛的缘故，宇智波佐助的修行从某种程度上来说已经到了瓶颈。

“可是现在鸣人不适合频繁到外面去出任务。”鹿丸说，“毕竟不知道晓对木叶的情报网了解多少，如果在外面被埋伏，那可连营救的时间都不够。”

“而且自来也大人也说他已经把所有能教的东西都教给鸣人了呢……”卡卡西敲着太阳穴喃喃自语道。

纲手点了点头，一副对他们的问题早有准备的模样：“鸣人，佐助，晓的情况非常复杂，你们今后将面临的是许多不可知的环境，所以我已经给你们安排了新的修行计划，你们做好准备明天就开始。”

鸣人等人好奇地看着她，问道：“是什么计划？”既不用频繁离村，又能起到有效的修行效果，听起来不是能很容易达成的。

纲手得意地笑了一下，清楚地说：“我准备让你们两人一起去湿骨林修行。”

在场其他人都有些惊讶。鸣人已经与妙木山蛤蟆仙人签定了契约，佐助也已经和龙地洞青蛇签定了契约，虽然这三竦听说似乎关系尚可，但一般只有契约主能够进入仙地才对。鸣人最耐不住疑惑，他问道：“纲手婆婆，蛞蝓仙人不会有意见吗？我以前问过蛤蟆老爷爷能不能带别人去，蛤蟆老大听到了臭骂了我一顿说不许再提。”

纲手气定神闲地点了点头回答道：“放心，我已经和蛞蝓打好了招呼，她同意了。正是因为你们从来都没有经历过这种类型的修行，接触的忍术也完全是人类以及适合自身的流派，所以去不同的仙地修行更能学会如何在陌生环境里谋生。”

佐助和鸣人都点点头。纲手说的有道理，蛞蝓对他们来说是非常好的修行指导者。

随即纲手又转而面向佐助开口说：“佐助，除此以外，我还希望你同时进行另一项修行。”

“什么？”佐助问。

“我将指派你去与丸星古介修行剑术。”纲手说道。她提到的这个名字在木叶很有名气，那是个早年因为同伴在任务中死亡而立誓做一辈子下忍的老人。不过他的剑术出神入化，据说是二代目亲自传授的，名为木叶流柳的剑术结合幻术非常可怕，被称为木叶最强下忍。

佐助没有马上答应。鸣人侧头看了他一眼，直觉能够明白一点他现在的想法。

纲手让他在体术上更加专精是隐晦地在说明他的眼睛使得他在忍术上的进程会有所掣肘。

“剑术好帅啊。”鸣人大声抱怨着说，“我也想学剑术的说。”

纲手不客气地打断了他，“宇智波一族在兵器上有天赋，你还是好好进行有利于发挥你专长的修行吧，鸣人。”

“诶，那纲手婆婆觉得我的专长是什么？”

纲手瞥了他一眼，跟佐助继续说跟丸星古介修行的事情懒得理他。卡卡西见会议内容也进行得差不多了，慢慢地看了一眼鸣人说，“你的专长——”

鸣人转而期待地看着他。

“大概就是没有专长吧。”

“太过分了啊卡卡西老师！”

*

蛞蝓听到距离很远的地方有一根树枝被踩断了，她歪了歪头，稍微感知了一下，等到对方来到可以听到她说话声音的范围之内时温柔地打招呼：“樱酱，你来了啊。”

樱对这巨大古老的生物鞠了一躬，尊敬地说：“我又来打扰了，蛞蝓大人。”

“没关系，我一个人在这偌大的湿骨林，有时候也无聊的很呢。”蛞蝓与身段不符的甜美声音咯咯笑着，樱因为这样真切的笑声而放松下来，同样微笑着走近。蛞蝓分出一个半人高的分身方便和她交流，樱跟她往一贯修行的地方去，蛞蝓挪动了一会儿说：“樱酱，说起来你最近过来的话要小心一点，纲手姬派了佐助和鸣人到我这儿来修行呢。”

听到那两个名字，樱的脚步顿了一下，紧接着眨了眨眼睛问：“师父她……怎么会让他们到您这里来修行？”她久远的记忆中完全没有相关内容。不过也有可能是她的离开扭曲了事情发展的逻辑。

蛞蝓回答：“纲手姬说是要让他们学会处理陌生环境的危机，我觉得没什么麻烦的就答应啦。”蛞蝓是仙人中脾气非常好的，会答应也是情理之中。樱点了点头，沉默着开始想自己的事情。

蛞蝓也过了一会儿才继续说话：“樱酱，你的计划，目前进行得还顺利吗？”

樱点点头，“还在预想的进行之中。”

“那就好。”蛞蝓可爱地点了点头。

随后两人到达了今次修行的泥潭，主要测试樱在不利场所的腾挪能力和被蛞蝓的酸擦伤后的治愈能力。泥潭的环境很特殊，地面上几乎没有落脚的地方，树枝藤蔓倒是很多，但有的树枝其实早已枯朽，没有多少承重能力，却在外表上分辨不太出来。如果踩到这种树枝的话很快就会坠落泥潭，再爬起来就会灵活性大失，万一在这种情况下被酸擦伤的话能治疗的时间也非常有限。

樱和蛞蝓很快开始了修行，半天下来樱毫发无伤，也没有被一星半点的污泥溅到，蛞蝓赞扬地笑道：“樱酱真是厉害呀，这几年下来已经能做到衣角都不被我的酸击中了。”

樱从仅剩的一根树枝上翻下来，揉着手腕摇着头走到蛞蝓身边，“正如师父所说，陌生的环境才有利于成长。环境如果习惯了就不是一个人的能力增强了，只是更加熟悉了有利的战斗方式而已。要想真正突破的话还是得去身临将死之境才能有所明悟。”

就像一个高难度的游戏副本，打多了就知道关窍在哪里了，除非开新地图，否则一直在一个副本里打的话一个人的战斗技巧只会变得迂腐，不进反退。

两人正说着话的时候，蛞蝓的触角动了动，忽然急促地说：“樱酱，鸣人和佐助过来了，正在往这边走呢，我们先避一避吧。”

樱点点头，迅速看了看周围的环境，抱起蛞蝓跑到了一处浓密的灌木后面。好在湿骨林终年大雾弥漫，又因为蛞蝓的查克拉溢散的缘故很难感知到单独一个人的查克拉，所以她躲避的地方虽然不远，但应该不会被察觉到。

两个人说着话走过来，确切地说只有一个人在说话，另一个人只不过沉默着听着而已。樱站在视线不清的灌木丛后面，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着那两个人。蛞蝓分身在旁边看着她专注而怀念的脸，心中叹息。

鸣人急吼吼地要开始训练也不听蛞蝓细说要领，佐助就冷眼站在一旁看着他，不知道是不是觉得他还是亲身体会一下更能长记性。樱看着鸣人果不其然没几下就摔进泥潭，爬起来的时候被蛞蝓的酸毫不留情地击中了脚踝，瞬间融化的皮肤疼得他原地跳脚。樱身形一动，蛞蝓以为她要跑出去了，甚至已经感知到她下意识在手中凝聚的掌仙术雏形。但她最终平息下来，仍然只是看着而已。

佐助一边嘲讽鸣人，一边并不嫌弃地将一身污泥的他拉了起来，二人开始真正正视这场训练，低声商议抵抗方法。趁着他们专心于训练的时候，蛞蝓带着樱从灌木后面悄悄离开了。

佐助不知怎的，翻上一根树枝的时候向那边看了一眼，蛞蝓注意到了他的视线，问道：“怎么了，佐助君？”

佐助皱了皱眉，迟疑着问：“湿骨林……还会有别人来吗？”

“一般当然是没有的。”蛞蝓温声回答，“除开仙地的结界，这湿骨林更是酸雾弥漫，如果没有我的庇护的话，普通人类很快连肺都会烧穿的，哪里能擅自进入呢。”

鸣人奇怪地看了佐助一眼，同样向那边隐约能看见的灌木看去，却没有发现什么东西，便提了提护额说：“佐助，你是不是看错了？如果有人进入湿骨林的话，蛞蝓大人那么巨大的感知范围，肯定会察觉到的。”

“嗯。”佐助点了点头不再多说。蛞蝓看两人都集中注意力以后让他们做好迎击准备。

鸣人从刚才的狼狈中得到了教训，一声令下迅速躲开蛞蝓分成两股射过来的酸，灵活地翻上一根树枝，等着下一波进攻。他的手向后撑住身体的时候，突然摸到一根尖锐的东西。下意识低头看去，只见是身下的树干断开了一点，露出嫩色的内茬。

鸣人愣了一下。他一开始修行时并没有跳到这根树枝上就被打落了，刚才跳上来这一下也完全没有听到树枝断裂的声音，那么这个痕迹是怎么造成的？

那边蛞蝓正在对佐助进攻，鸣人凑近看了一下，确定这树枝刚刚折断没多久，而且并不是酸的腐蚀，而是承重的原因。

鸣人沉思起来。湿骨林这么长时间没有人烟到访，是谁或者什么东西能在蛞蝓仙人没有发现的情况下来到这里，还弄断了修行场所的枝桠呢。

TBC.


	5. 间谍

樱跟着蛞蝓去和本体打了招呼，说今天就到这里，她先回去了。蛞蝓难得没有开开心心地跟她道别，反而担忧地用触角碰了碰她的脸，说道：“樱酱，大蛇丸那里不好呆，你要多加小心呀。”

蛞蝓知道这件事并不奇怪，毕竟纲手肯定已经得到了任务报告，说给她听也很正常。樱点点头感谢她的关心，同时说：“蛞蝓大人，我很感激您能相信我说的话以及愿意瞒着师父与我签定契约。如果没有您的话，我一个人很难将这个计划推行下去。”

蛞蝓叹了口气：“我活的时间太长了，什么逆天的事情没有见过，所以一早就能看出来你说的话是真是假。只不过我能给你的也只是有限的帮助，外界的一切既然你选择孤身承担，那么也只有看你自己。不过那时候你为什么要一个人去阻击赤砂之蝎？他太危险了，当时即使有我的援助你也受了很严重的伤。樱酱，如果你接下来仍然要独自与晓作对的话，我恐怕……”

樱摇了摇头，在蛞蝓说出自己的担忧之前说道：“蛞蝓大人，那时候我也没有完全想起来，只不过有印象，赤砂之蝎必须由我来击败。”

“樱酱，我只希望你能一切都好好的。”蛞蝓说。

樱把脸贴在蛞蝓柔软的身体上蹭了蹭，微笑着说：“放心吧，蛞蝓大人，至少在一切结束之前我会拼命活下去的。”

蛞蝓欲言又止了一会儿，终于还是没有再多说什么。当初这个年仅十四岁的小姑娘不知道用什么方法来到湿骨林的时候，她就知道不能再用普通的眼光去看她了。这是第一个无师自通学会了通灵术，而且不是经前辈介绍自己找到了三竦的人，她站在自己面前仰望自己，稚嫩的脸上是完全不相符的成熟神情。

那时候蛞蝓不知怎的，下意识就将这小姑娘收进自己的保护范围中，不让她受到酸雾的侵害。

‘蛞蝓大人。’小小的春野樱在她面前单膝跪下，‘我是春野樱，我来自未来。’

她当时惊讶地看着对方，这个孩子过于淡定的气质与她的外貌十分不相符，然而这奇特的违和感反而增强了她所说的话的可信度。

最后蛞蝓选择相信她，相信她所说的计划。

也许从她一个人穿过重重植被和迷雾来到她身边时，蛞蝓就已经下意识地开始相信这个奇特的孩子了。

樱离开湿骨林以后通过设在大蛇丸基地的通灵术式将自己传送回了现世。今天是她的休息日，不用去协助大蛇丸实验或者跟他进行对招的忍术修行。每当在大蛇丸这里得空的时候她就会到蛞蝓那里去，对她来说没有真正意义上的休息时间。

毕竟时间有限，她不能浪费任何一点变强的机会。

正当樱在房间里面趁着一点零碎的休憩扭动腰臀脖子的时候，敲门声传入她的耳中。她瞥了一眼紧闭的房门，把手放下来整理好衣服，确定身上没有野外归来的痕迹才走过去打开门。

站在门外的是药师兜。他打量了一下樱，灰黑色的眼睛中不知道有什么。

“有什么事吗？”樱还算是客气地问。

“你看上去有点累。”兜慢条斯理地说，带着些刺探问：“今天没有休息好吗？我基本上一天都没有看到你，还以为你一直在睡觉呢。”

“睡那么长时间会让肌肉乏力，当然是要起来动动的。”樱理所当然地回答。兜不动声色地越过她的肩膀看了一眼她的房间，里面整整齐齐，也看不出来她刚才做了什么。樱任由他打量，最后兜似乎放弃了这种没有结果的试探，直截了当地说：“好了，大蛇丸大人让我叫你过去一趟。走吧。”

樱没有拖延，关上房门就跟着兜往大蛇丸的研究室那边走。

新的基地比当初她找到大蛇丸的那个要先进一些，不再像是个神秘的宗教场所，至少两边的墙壁都是冰凉平整的金属而不是刻着诡异花纹的砖块。

两人并肩走到大蛇丸的研究室门口，一路上兜什么都没说，不知道是不清楚大蛇丸要说什么还是没有提前泄露的意思。不过他没说，樱也一句都没有问。兜悄悄斜眼睨着面色平静的少女，心想对她的年纪来说，她真是沉稳的过分。

门打开时，樱往里走了一步，以询问的目光看向没有跟进来的兜。兜只是做了个手势示意她继续往前走，于是樱也不再管他，几步走进研究室。

大蛇丸正在一张实验桌旁边配比某种药剂，樱随便看了一眼他桌子上的原料就能看出来这是一种神经性毒药。她职业病地在心里估计了一下根据所有原料要使用的解毒剂种类和配比，再抬起头的时候看到大蛇丸正在看着她，手里以教科书式的标准姿势振荡着试管。

“你看出什么了？”大蛇丸嘶哑地问。

“没什么，只不过看你这个毒药要怎么解而已。”樱随意且不隐晦地说。

大蛇丸的喉咙里发出嗬嗬的笑声，意味深长地说：“就算原料全部是看起来毒性很强的东西，配出来的药剂也未必就是毒药。”他说着拿起旁边的一个滴瓶，吸出一点透明清澈的液体，樱不知道那是什么东西，滴瓶上没有标签。大蛇丸把那液体滴入试管中，试管内紫色的药液瞬间被净化了一般变成了同样的澄澈，干干净净，一点都看不出来刚才那样危险的颜色。

大蛇丸把配置成功的药剂装进一个棕色玻璃罐里面，樱没有问他那到底是什么东西，而是问道：“兜说你找我有事，那么是什么事情？”

“哦，那件事。”大蛇丸一边收拾桌上的用具一边似乎只是要说一个很随意的话题一样开口：“最近木叶不是在纲手的铁腕下开始进行医疗忍者编制改革了吗？大概会在很大程度上扩大医疗部的权能，我想知道木叶的医疗忍术发展已经到了什么地步。”

樱眼皮一动，觑了他一眼，“你的意思是，是想让我为你去窥探木叶医疗忍术的发展情况？”

“正是。毕竟像我们这种习惯用毒的人，可是很担心有什么东西总能解开精心配置的毒药的呢。”大蛇丸笑的弧度很大，不过他的脸也因此变得更加诡异。

樱沉默了很久。她在想为什么大蛇丸要让她去执行这个任务，明明看起来似乎没有什么必要。

大蛇丸好整以暇地看着思考的樱，把实验台全部收拾干净以后抱胸靠着桌子说：“我已经给你安排好了在木叶的身份，你去以后努力进入医疗部就行了，然后定期告诉我我想知道的信息。”

樱看着他，慢条斯理地说：“我想你也应该知道，医疗部能接触核心的人少之又少，除非呆数年以上，否则我能告诉你的也就只有每个月有多少人学会了掌仙术而已。”

大蛇丸歪了歪头：“那也没关系，一段时间以后我就会召你回来，权当是去看看木叶的动静好了。樱，放心，回来以后我自然会把秽土转生之术传授给你。”

她觉得胸口紧了一下，终于听到了自己来这里的目的之一。大蛇丸没有再说什么，站在那里似乎是在等她考虑。樱片刻后点了点头回答：“我知道了。那么我会尽快启程。”

大蛇丸轻轻拍了两下手，很满意她接下了这个任务，与她说了一些细节以后让她两天后就出发。樱听完了这些事情以后颔首准备出去，走到门口时大蛇丸又叫住了她。

“樱。”

樱转过身表示自己在听。

大蛇丸露出一个十分阴冷且含着恶质的笑容，他抬起手，一根瘦长青白的手指点了点自己歪着的，长度不正常的脖子，说道：“你知道你不能背叛我的，对吧？”

樱觉得他点着的，自己脖子上的那个位置隐隐散发着凉意，但她让自己不要抬手去摸，也确实做到了。“我知道。”她说完走出了研究室。

兜大概已经走了很久了，樱一个人沿着冷色调的金属走廊往自己的房间走。随着她的走动，挂在脖子上的玻璃瓶一下一下硌到她的胸骨，提醒着她自己的存在。

她拥有大蛇丸觊觎的眼睛，而大蛇丸在她的脖子上留下了难以去除的咒印。这样双方互相叠加的枷锁，其实到底是她受到的桎梏更紧。

她终于还是在无人的走廊上摸了一下自己的脖子后侧。那三个首尾相衔的黑色勾玉，曾经在宇智波佐助的身上时她恨不得把那块肉剜下来让他获得自由，亲身经历以后她终于真正知道了被种下咒印时仿佛燃烧灵魂的痛苦。但现在自己却也是这般平静地接受了它。

*

纲手站在台上，看着一整间宽阔的礼堂里面面色凝重的年轻忍者们。今天是后备医疗忍者的选拔考试，被选中的忍者将直接进入医疗部由她和静音来指导，因为战斗医疗人员稀缺，他们将得到最好的培养和最多的资源。所以考核消息一放出，就有大批忍者报名。纲手的眼光一向放的长远，她知道在忍村迅速发展的当下，完善各方面的系统乃是必行之策。

下面的每一个忍者手边都有拟态的死鱼和枯树枝，考核标准是让鱼跳动和让枯枝开花。这些东西是忍具，能够精准调动查克拉打开锁住的查克拉结就能生效，不过真正复活死鱼枯枝的话是更加艰难的事情。

当初最优秀的医疗忍者，她的樱也花费了一个月的时间才达成呢……

纲手稍微恍了一下神，不过很快被台下的嘈杂声吸引了回来。她定神看去，只见下面参加测试的忍者们都探头探脑地向一个方向张望，那里是第十四排的第七张测试台，站在后面的是一个米色头发的少女。

纲手走下台往那边走，经过的地方忍者们不敢再东张西望，把注意力集中到自己的桌子上面继续进行测试。

纲手走到那张桌子旁边，震惊地发现这个少女面前的鱼已经活蹦乱跳，枯枝上开满了红色的小花。

明明测试才刚刚开始，竟然这么快就完成了。

那位忍者看到纲手过来，似乎有点羞涩，她局促地扭了扭自己的手指让开身子让火影检查，脸上因为吸引了全场的注意力而十分尴尬，似乎自己也不知道自己能这么快就完成测试。纲手伸手试探了一下，这两件忍具里面确实所有的结点都被打通，达成了最优结果。

遇到了这样的人才，她一下非常高兴起来，看了一眼桌子上的名牌，“你是……小松春，这个名字对吧。你做的很好，以前接触过医疗忍术吗？”

“不，没有。”春有些嗫嚅地说，“我在忍校毕业以后就回去帮父母料理家里的商铺，只自学了一些基础。”

纲手惊讶地看着她，她真是难以相信这么优秀的查克拉掌控能力是在没有指导的情况下自己摸索掌握的。如果真是这样的话，那么面前这个名为小松春的女孩无疑是非常有忍者天赋的人。

“嗯，很好。你通过测试了，唔，三天后——你直接到火影办公室来报道。”纲手此话一出，在周围能听到的测试者中间又引起一片低声的哗然。毕竟五代目火影这意思是要把这个女孩收为弟子啊，继英年早逝的春野樱之后，这可是纲手除了静音以外的唯一一个入室弟子。

他们看向小松春的目光又羡又妒，让她的头垂得更低了。不过这也没有办法，毕竟除了她之外，现在整个礼堂里面的人没有一个让手上的忍具产生任何动静。

纲手又说了几句鼓励的话，然后绕开去看别的测试者的情况。已经完成测试的春坐下来等待结果。

大约两个小时以后所有忍者都已经精疲力尽，静音等医疗忍者检查了一圈，将忍具通过核准的忍者名录拟好打在公屏上，除了春以外还有八十九人通过了测试。

纲手说了一下接下来这八十九个忍者的安排便让大家都回去休息。于是忍者们或欣喜或失望地向礼堂外面走。

纲手走到露台那里，看到那个米色头发的女孩快步走出礼堂，一个中年女人正在外面等她。春走过去握住她的手，似乎在兴奋地说什么。纲手若有所思地看了一会儿，静音走过来问她是否有什么不妥。

那对母女并肩走远了，纲手一手抱胸，咬了咬指甲，最终还是低声吩咐静音：“静音，你让卡卡西去调查一下这个女孩，还有她的家庭，越细致越好。”

静音点了一下头，然后小心地问：“纲手大人，您是有什么怀疑的地方吗？”

“事情小心一点总是没有错，尤其是如果她真的如此优秀，将来很有可能要担起重任。这样的话不能不把一切都调查清楚。”火影悠悠地说，“这年头，黑马的天才可不多了。”

TBC.


	6. 铭记

卡卡西站在纲手身边等着她看完自己提交的报告。前几天火影让自己去调查的那个少女其实就履历而言并没有什么特殊之处，和很多木叶的平民一样，小时候上了忍校，不过没有选择成为忍者的道路，而是回去继承家业——一间小杂货铺。她的父母也是很一般的平民，虽然是外迁进来的，但是在木叶居住也有三十年以上了，从来没有任何异动。

纲手仔仔细细把小松春的调查报告看完，然后把文件放在桌子上轻轻松了一口气。卡卡西知道没什么问题，站立的姿态也稍微放松了一些，就这个话题说道：“五代目，目前看来春确实是普通的木叶居民，应该没有什么问题，您可以放心培养她。”

火影轻轻点头：“确实。木叶的医疗领域也很久没有出现新星了。卡卡西，你们第七班也一直缺一个医疗担当，如果将来情况顺利的话我可能会把春编进你们第七班。”

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，忽然苦笑一声说：“五代目，虽然这么说有些不好意思，但我恐怕那两个会很难接受。”

纲手向上扫了他一眼：“怎么说？”

卡卡西摊了摊手，显得很无奈：“佐井是当时任务必须，也就算了。如果有这么一个女孩，是代替樱的位置进入队伍，我恐怕他们两个会很抵触。”

纲手不说话了。她知道卡卡西说的话不假，佐助和鸣人这么长时间宁愿相依为命互相舔舐伤口，让第七班一直就这么不伦不类地残缺着，也没有接受任何新人的加入，确实也就是想留着位置等那个人回来。半晌她叹了口气：“我知道了，那么至少先找些机会让他们多接触交流一下吧。就算没有第七班的编制，到时候一起出任务也是有可能的。”卡卡西点头表示明白。

两人正说着话的时候，火影办公室的门响了，纲手中气十足地说了一声“进来”，门把手转动，一个女孩走了进来，看到卡卡西两人有点紧张地站在原地，“啊，抱歉，我不知道五代目大人正在议事。我可以出去再等一会儿。”

纲手摆了摆手示意不必：“没关系，我们也差不多讲完了。卡卡西，这就是我跟你说的新人，春。”

“你好，春。”卡卡西温和地对走过来的小松春打招呼，“我是第七班的带班上忍旗木卡卡西。”

照理说应该是晚辈先做自我介绍，春马上弯腰鞠躬：“久闻大名卡卡西大人，我是小松春，今日起在五代目大人手下修行，还请多多指教。”

“哎呀哎呀，真是懂礼貌的好孩子。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说着，不动声色地将她全身上下打量了一遍，然后平静地跟纲手说了几句无关痛痒的话就走出了办公室。出去之前还跟春说：“加油哦，春，医疗忍术的修行是很辛苦的。”

“是！”

卡卡西走了以后，纲手先给了春一张书单，让她去木叶图书馆把这些书借回来。春很快抱着几本大部头回到回到火影办公室，纲手点点头让她就在办公室里内置的茶水间中先自主学习，有不明白的地方就来问她。

“医疗忍者在实际操作中经常出现短促的时间里必须要下决定的情况，所以独立思考能力非常重要。你先从基础的理论知识开始自学，但有疑问的话也不要有任何负担，立刻来问我。”她如此嘱咐道。

春应了一声，搬着书去了茶水间。很快静音也来上班了，纲手便在她的协助下开始处理公务。

整整一个上午，春一直在那里专注地学习，静音中间去看了一次，只见她的笔记本上面的记录整整齐齐，一看就是善于整合归纳的人。纲手一忙起来就晕头转向，等到中午的时候才想起来最小的新弟子好像上午一次都没来请教她。

“春。”她唤了一声。春立刻从茶水间出来，恭恭敬敬地问：“有什么事吗，五代目大人？”

“已经中午了，去吃饭吧。”纲手说着站起身，一边穿上羽织外套一边问：“怎么样，上午的学习没有遇到什么疑问吗？”

“是的，还没有。”春回答。

纲手挑了挑眉。虽说是基础，但对于没有接触过医疗忍术的人来说应该也是有一些门槛的才是。她带着春走出去，一路上考了一下那些书本上的知识。除了还没有看到的部分，春全部对答如流，显然已经把看的内容记住吃透了。纲手欣慰地拍了拍她的头，“春，你很好。继续保持这样的专注学习吧。”

“是的，五代目大人！”女孩的声音听起来有藏不住的雀跃，纲手笑了笑说：“以后你不必叫我五代目，叫我师父就可以了。”

春听了试探着说：“是，师、师父。”

“嗯。”纲手心里伤感了一瞬。如果樱还在的话，这个年纪的她也会在自己身边师父来师父去的吧。

新师徒两人正说着话，前面的转角出现一对双人组，金发少年正用手比划着跟同伴说什么。另一个人显然比他先看见了走过来的纲手，于是停下脚步，微微颔首行礼。这时候金发少年才发现了她们一般，转过头咧嘴笑：“啊，纲手婆婆。”

“鸣人，佐助。你们准备去修行了吗？”纲手也停下来询问。

“是啊！今天一定不会让蛞蝓大人把我扔进泥潭里面的！”鸣人信誓旦旦地说。因为他说话的方式很有趣，春在纲手身后掩嘴笑了一下，引起了两个少年的注意力。

“纲手婆婆，她是？”鸣人觉得她很眼生，同时奇怪纲手为什么带着一个不熟悉的女忍者。佐助也打量着这个人，心中做着一些猜测。

“这是我新收的弟子，名为小松春。春，来跟他们打个招呼吧。”纲手说。

春从她身后走了出来，却能够很明显地发现纲手说她是她的新弟子的时候，面前两人的表情明显都冷淡甚至不悦起来。她恍若不知垂着头说道：“两位前辈好，我是小松春。”其他介绍也没有什么必要。

“诶——”鸣人拖着长长的尾音应声，抿了抿嘴才说：“我是漩涡鸣人，他是宇智波佐助，我们都是隶属于第七班的。”

佐助什么都没说。

纲手自然能看出来那两人的不友好，让他们修行努力就带着春走了。春走出去很远，还能感觉到那种如芒在背的视线，她悄悄转过头，看到那两个少年仍然站在转角处，审视般地看着她，冰蓝和深黑的眼睛在阴影中意味不明，见她转过来甚至没有装模作样地缓和一下脸色。

她转回了头。

*  
经过了一天的学习，春踩着夕阳回到家中。她的母亲正在做饭，父亲则坐在沙发上看电视，一切都是普通家庭的模样。她没有跟父母打招呼，直接上楼进了自己的房间。

房间里乱糟糟的，到处堆着女孩子喜欢的玩意儿，玩偶，摆件，漂亮的装饰品，因为过于密集反而显得不伦不类，刻意营造一般。春从这些东西的缝隙中穿过，打开锁着的抽屉，从暗格中摸出一粒药丸吃了下去。

变化之术不能持久，更时刻有被人拆穿的可能，只有借助药物才能万无一失。

春坐在镜子前面，五分钟以后确定自己仍然是米色的头发，深棕色的眼睛才站起身，走下楼去吃晚饭。“父母”已经坐在桌子旁边，不过也没有招呼她，一声不吭中规中矩地把饭菜送进嘴里。她见怪不怪地拉开椅子坐下，端起自己的饭吃。

这两个，不能说是“人”，不过是大蛇丸做的仿生机器人而已，是当年他在木叶放置的暗桩，那个每天坐在杂货铺柜台后面卖东西的真正的仿生人“春”被秘密带走，由她代替。自带程序的这三人担当了木叶居民的身份，不提前设定的话没有什么人际交往的能力。春——或者说樱——觉得没有必要劳烦大蛇丸给自己安排一对真情实感的父母。她真正的父母住在两条街开外，昨天陪“母亲”去买水果的时候还遇上了他们。

他们看起来比同龄的父母要老一些，但气色还好。樱凝神静气地与他们擦肩而过，努力让嗓子眼不要哽咽出声，以至于没有马上回答机器人母亲设定好的“这苹果肯定很好吃的，对吧春”这个问题。她也许对不住很多人，但最对不住的仍然是自己的父母。

久远记忆中的那场战争她到最后也没能知道爸爸妈妈是否安然无恙就带着惊愕与悲伤死亡，如今能看到他们活生生在自己面前竟然勉强感到了安慰。

相比较而言，今天遇到他们的时候，她已经能保持没有破绽的冷静了。因为他们看起来很好，精神满满，意气风发，而且没有她以后，他们两个站在一起的身形紧密得让她想流泪。

她已经太久没有见到他们在和平的时候这样理所当然地并肩而立了，前前后后，加上那段模糊的前世光景，算起来已有二十余年。

暖黄的灯光下，鸣人坐在床上，裸着上半身沉默着让背后的人给他上药。佐助手边放着一盒拧开的药膏，正把里面淡绿色的膏体涂抹在他的背上中和伤口里的酸。这过程是很疼的，疼得鸣人背上的肌肉都在无意识地抽搐，但他一声不吭，极力忍着一样。

佐助一边给他上药一边看着他侧脸露出锋芒的颌骨，说道：“平时给你上药你都要大呼小叫，今天这么安静难道是皮厚到没有痛感了吗？”

鸣人咬牙切齿地说：“怎么会没有痛感，痛死我了。”

佐助毫不客气地又涂了一坨药在他背上，鸣人疼得一个激灵，但仍然没有叫出来。

“知道疼就不要冒进。”

“你有什么资格说我。”鸣人闷声说，“一会儿我还要给你的肋后上药。你背上还有刀伤呢，这会儿我都能闻到腥味，别五十步笑百步了。”

佐助抿着嘴唇不说话了。等他差不多把绷带缠好，鸣人忽然低声求证一样说：“喏，你看，佐助，我们两个处理伤口也没有什么问题。我们不需要一个新的医疗担当的对吧？”他的话让佐助立刻想起了今天在火影楼碰到的纲手的新弟子，他的眼色也变得有点冷。“嗯。”

佐助说着脱下上衣，露出比鸣人颜色更白一些的皮肤。鸣人穿上衣服转过身给他因为修行剑术而更加细碎而且多的伤口上药，絮絮叨叨地说：“我才不要别的医疗忍者到我们班来……纲手婆婆不知道是怎么想的……谁都代替不了的……”

佐助叹了口气，“你想她了吗？”

背后的动作停住了，一会儿后刺挠的金发扎着他的脖子，鸣人的额头抵在他的后颈上。低低的声音传来：“我每天都想，想得要死。”

他不也是一样的吗。

“喂，吊车尾。”他说，“你眼泪是不是流到我伤口里面去了？”他觉得背上一阵一阵地刺痛。鸣人咕哝着说：“才没有呢。你自己出汗了吧。”

他坐直身子继续给佐助上药，动作很温柔，温柔得就像打开他的青蛙钱包时一样。佐助倒不是很在意他温不温柔，反正不管怎么样都比不上当初的那个女孩。虽然手都不会接触他们的创口，但只要她一脸焦急地在他们面前跪下，手上亮起治愈的绿色查克拉时，无论身上正在遭遇怎样的伤痛似乎都已经可以不在意了。

经常这么互相处理伤口以后，鸣人的技术已经比一开始的磕磕绊绊娴熟了许多。全部上好药包扎好，鸣人最后把佐助身上都看一遍有没有没遗漏的地方，然后才让他穿上衣服。佐助扣着睡衣的扣子，斜眼看着他，“樱一定想不到你还能有细心的时候。”

“混蛋下次我故意给你少涂一点药膏让你发炎好了。”鸣人假意冷笑一声，东西也不收拾，往后一倒躺在佐助的床上，扯到背后的伤口，又无声地龇牙咧嘴了一会儿。佐助把药、绷带、剪刀、纱布等用具全部整整齐齐地摆回医药箱，阖上盖子放到架子上。转过身抬脚对着躺得四仰八叉的鸣人不轻不重地踹了一下，“要在这里睡就规矩点。”

鸣人不满地瞪了他一眼，但最后还是规规矩矩地扭着身子躺平。佐助掀开被子睡下来，鸣人就小心地避开他的伤口搂住他的腰。

他们两人对彼此的感情早已不足为外人道，更在那个女孩离开以后成了彼此倚靠的唯一。

“佐助？”

“嗯？”伤口的炎症让他有点低烧，因而声音里带着点比往常早来的困意。

“如果她回来了，看到别人代替了她的位置，一定会伤心的。我们不能忘记樱酱。忘记她的人已经越来越多了。”

佐助稍微清醒了一点，他捏了一下鸣人环在自己腰上的手指，低低应了一声。

TBC.


	7. 修行

樱摸不清楚大蛇丸派她回到木叶的目的究竟时什么。照理说就算她表现得再天资卓绝，短时间内也接触不到什么木叶的秘辛，她能知道的也就是普通的人事变动而已。不过既然大蛇丸不说，她也就继续这样虚与委蛇地应付着他一周一次的秘密询问。

但这次的回来让她探知了从来不知道的，木叶的秘密。

樱现在完全没有概念这木叶到底有多少大蛇丸的暗线。与她接头的人有时是路过的行脚商，有时是水果店的伙计，有时是路边的一个乞丐。她开始渐渐对木叶的所有人都怀上警惕的心理，任何举动都不敢有所疏漏。

有时候她若无其事地走在街道上，余光却关注着每一个视线中的人，想到自己当初何等天真无知地无数次从这条街道上走过，从来没想过有多少双眼睛盯着自己。

樱在心中自嘲地笑了一声。自己也未必就被盯着了，那时的她也许没有这个价值。

纲手仍然在每天尽心尽力地将医疗忍术传授给她，这些知识早就被她融会贯通，根本没有学习的必要，所以樱完美地扮演着一个医疗忍术领域的天才，充当“春野樱”之后最耀眼的医疗新星。

中间纲手也曾经想把她培养成战斗型医疗忍者，在书本学习以及医疗实践的空余带她去演习场。

第一次到第一演习场的时候，卡卡西正在带鸣人和佐助进行合作战斗修行，不过纲手和樱进入以后演练很快就结束了。樱看到受了几处伤的两人手上各自拿着一个小小的铃铛。

那是当年他们没能夺下的铃铛。

樱垂着眼睛不去多看，然而纲手看到那两人身上的伤，挥了挥手对她说：“春，既然有现成的机会，你就不要放过。去给佐助和鸣人治疗一下吧。”

她自然地点了点头，走到两人面前行了一礼然后才蹲下开始释放掌仙术。鸣人抿着嘴看着她已经很娴熟的施术，有点想把正在流血的小腿收回来，但是是纲手的吩咐，他也知道不应该对不认识的女孩这么不友好。

很快血止住了，伤口也愈合了很多，樱说他还没有消毒，要等消毒以后才能包扎。鸣人沉默地点点头，勉强说了一声谢谢。

她转身去给佐助治疗，刚刚碰到他的手就被冷冷地甩开了，人也扭过头不看她。樱的脸色一下变得不知所措起来，蹲在那里抬头看了看卡卡西又看了看纲手。卡卡西半蹲下来拍了拍佐助的肩膀，语气仿佛开玩笑：“佐助，我知道你这么大还没牵过女孩的小手，但是即使害羞也不要这么排斥别人啊。你这么冷漠可是会让女孩伤心的。”

不知道是他话里的哪一个字打动了佐助，少年垂了一下眼睛，终于还是把被刚才鸣人没有操控好的风刃割伤的手臂递给她。樱面上松了口气，开始给他治疗，一边在心里估计既然造成了这种伤口那么这会儿鸣人应该已经在练习螺旋手里剑了。很快治疗完毕以后她快步回到纲手身边，纲手看到她刚才的疗效，夸奖了两句，然后说今天要摸一下她的体术基础。

七班的几人听到纲手的话一时都没有了要回去的意思，坐在一旁不会妨碍的地方等着看樱的表现。

她瞥了一眼那三人的神色，这次竟然只有卡卡西脸上善意的好奇是她一眼就能分辨出来的。

纲手带她走到一块中等大小的石头面前站定，简单给她讲了一下怪力术的原理。

“虽然这种术主要是查克拉的精妙应用，但老实说，确实需要一些对力量的先天擅长。”纲手坦白道，“有的人天生对于肌肉的调度优于常人，力量更大，男女都有这种情况。”

就像从前的春野樱。樱在心里补充。不过这次她不打算拥有这样让人怀疑的契合形象。

纲手示范了一下如何摧毁一颗岩石，然后让樱上来试。那三人一声不吭地看着，樱走到火影为她挑选的石头面前，屏气凝神，良久抬起一拳，狠狠砸了下去——

鸣人和佐助只觉得一口气憋在了嗓子眼。

石头纹丝不动。纲手站在后面没敢马上上前去，直到樱颤颤巍巍把自己的手放下来，用另一只手抬着，转过身眼中汪着泪水说：“师父……我的指骨好像断了……”

纲手一惊，赶紧过去查看。樱的右手中指和食指的第二指节真的断了，她心疼地安慰了两句立刻开始接骨。断骨之痛让她的小弟子不停地抽嗒，纲手叹息着想春可能没有这方面的天赋，不像当年的樱。

“第一次不用这么用力啊。”纲手一边治疗一边说，“只是让你试试而已。”

樱小声哭着不说话。

就算心里不喜欢她，鸣人也不是很能站在一边看女孩子哭。他站起来踢了踢佐助的鞋尖，示意他走。纲手在那边对春说：“但是医疗忍者的体术也不能太差，这样吧，你先跟着凯班练练体能……”

鸣人正漫不经心地想着女孩子跟凯班训练体能也太辛苦了，就听到自己的带班上忍懒洋洋地开口：“五代目，我看凯班也未必能有效地锻炼到春，不如让她到我们班来修行吧。这段时间鸣人和佐助要不就是去湿骨林，要不就是练习连携技能，而且有大和在，我多少有点空。”

佐助和鸣人马上不赞同地看着他，卡卡西却视若无睹，一只露面罩外面的眼睛仍然笑眯眯地看着那边终于不再哭的女孩。

纲手思索了一会儿点点头：“也好，凯不是一个很擅长因材施教的人。那么这段时间春就交给你了，卡卡西。”

春站了起来，对着卡卡西那边鞠了一躬，努力让嗓子不带着沙哑的哭腔说：“今后请多指教。”

鸣人看着她米色的头发和遮住了眼睛的脸，终于忍不住冷哼一声，拽着佐助的胳膊走了。其实当初佐井被塞到第七班的时候他远比现在要不客气，但春毕竟是女孩子，也只是跟着修行没有加入，所以他再怎么生闷气也没说什么。

卡卡西走到春面前，抬手摸了摸她的头发。她比春野樱娇小很多，大概也就一米五几的身高，整个人的气质也更温柔一些。然而卡卡西就是觉得她在某方面跟自己当年没能好好教导的女学生很像，说不出来的那种，也许是就算在哭泣时眼神也总有些类似的坚定。

自己的这个举动，难道是为了弥补当初冷落了樱的亏欠吗？卡卡西苦笑着想。

“春，和鸣人他们的同期一样，叫我卡卡西老师就行了。”

“是，卡卡西老师。”

*

纲手交给卡卡西的任务是锻炼春的查克拉控制能力，尤其是在攻击性忍术和破坏性方面的。照理来说春已经能无与伦比地操纵医疗查克拉，应该对忍术运用和查克拉调配方面没有问题才对。她猜测是攻击欲望的原因。

“春不是正统的忍者。”纲手对卡卡西说，“没有经历过险境的磨练和生死的考验很难有孤注一掷的决心。不过一时半会儿要让她有忍者的觉悟很难，你就从基础的开始训练吧。”

于是卡卡西心里大概有了考量。

一周后估摸着春的指骨应该痊愈得差不多了，卡卡西就跟她说第二天到第一演习场等他。那一天早上佐助去丸星古介那里去修行剑术没有过来，鸣人到场的时候就看到那个女孩坐在演习场外围的一块石头上发呆。

他就站在那里看她。

纲手婆婆说她是平民家的女儿，本来没有打算当忍者的，只不过在上次医疗忍者选拔中展现出惊人的天赋才被收于火影门下。不过除了在医疗忍术方面，她似乎没有什么别的特别出彩的地方。

鸣人撇了撇嘴走过去。他们的樱酱可是无论在哪方面都光彩出众。

坐在距离她不近的一块石头上，鸣人连招呼都不准备打。春的余光察觉他过来的时候已经站了起来，她应该看出来了鸣人没有跟她交流的意思，但仍然平静谦和地说：“早上好，鸣人前辈。”

鸣人到底不是能对人冷脸到底的人，女孩都主动打招呼了，他也只好点点头回应：“早上好，春。”

好在这样尴尬的场面没有维持多久，春听到脚步声转头，看到的竟然是惯会迟到的卡卡西。鸣人也很惊讶，嚷嚷着说：“卡卡西老师，你可从来没有这么准时过。”

“嘛，总不能一直让女孩子久等啊。”卡卡西笑着说。

樱假装不知道他说的是什么意思，不过鸣人显然听出了里面怅然的深意，移开了视线。卡卡西没有跟他们闲聊太久，先是让鸣人开始练习螺旋手里剑的控制，等大和过来以后让他看着，自己再带着樱来到旁边的一棵大树旁边。

樱以为他要开始传统的爬树教育了，然而卡卡西先拿出来了一张纸递给她。“来，春，先考察一下你的查克拉属性。把少量查克拉输入进这张纸里面。”

她假装不解地接过来，将查克拉输入进去。只见本来平整的纸变得像沙一样有松散的痕迹，而且潮潮的，还起了毛边。

“唔，看起来春的查克拉属性是水为主，土为辅。”卡卡西摸着下巴说，“很优秀哦。”他说。

樱点点头，“这么说来，我果然是只适合修行这类属性的忍术吗？”

“嗯，跟你属性相符的忍术更容易上手。不过也不能说其他忍术你就不能学，只不过效果有差异而已。”卡卡西解释道。樱点点头继续询问关于忍术的问题，卡卡西都耐心地一一解答，告一段落后果然开始给她讲爬树的原理。

樱抬头看着卡卡西很快站到很高的枝桠上低头对她笑，心中有酸甜的感觉一闪而逝。这是她遥远的过往和今生的前半段都没有得到过的悉心指导，竟然在这样的机遇下实现了。

卡卡西从树上下来的时候樱已经平复了心情，在他的指导下开始晃晃悠悠练习步行爬树。毕竟她的年龄已经有十六，不是刚刚成为下忍悟性可能还不是很高的孩子，所以樱斟酌着自己应有的表现，还算稳当地前进。眼见着她已经走了差不多两米的高度，耳边忽然听到卡卡西说：“哦，佐助，今天丸星大人那边的剑术练习已经结束了吗？”

她正小心地让自己的查克拉不要外溢，恍了一下神脚底离开了树干。本来也可以马上恢复，但樱觉得那样显得控制力强得异常惹人怀疑，只好任由自己摔下来，嘭咚一下躺进下面的草丛。

视线中的少年淡淡地俯视她，也许是后脑的疼痛让她不知怎么的生气起来，带着点情绪说：“佐助前辈，也许您有机会可以接住我。”他离得很近，原本是可以让她不要这么狼狈地摔到地上的。

卡卡西听出了女孩的恼怒，笑着去把她扶起来，看了看有没有受伤，然后把她肩膀上的草屑拍干净：“是老师不对，春，刚才顾着跟佐助说话一时没有发现。还是不要怪佐助了吧，他的胳膊上有伤呢。”

听他这么说，樱才看到佐助的胳膊上面缠着绷带，血迹没有渗出来，不知道严不严重。她于是迅速收敛了脸上的不满，快速说：“那佐助前辈，需要我给你治疗一下吗？”

纲手不在这里，没有人给他压力，佐助冷淡地摇了一下头就向鸣人那边走了过去。鸣人刚刚结束了一次尝试，正低着头看着手心被难以控制的查克拉灼烧的痕迹。余光发现佐助过来，他扭头咧嘴一笑，锤了一下他的肩膀。“丸星爷爷又给你留伤了啊。”他看了一下佐助的胳膊。那位老人不算冷漠，但在修行上很苛刻，练习和实战一样不留情面。

佐助点点头。听到卡卡西的声音说着“再来一次”，两人一起转身看向那边在继续练习爬树的春。她真的很聪明，短短的时间里已经爬到了三分之二的高度。看来刚才掉下来也只是被吓到了而已。

鸣人似乎不想多看她，很快招呼佐助一起过来练习连携战技，中途大和一直盯着他以免查克拉暴走。以前的任务中鸣人曾经出现过这样的迹象，目前看来可行的方法也只有尽力规避其发生而已。

到了中午光景卡卡西喊着他们一起去吃饭时，两人转头看去，春已经坐在树顶了。

她的两只脚在风中晃荡，俏皮地高声跟站在树下的卡卡西说话。鸣人眯着眼睛看着她，恍惚间感觉那米色的头发在阳光的照射下隐隐约约透出浅淡的樱红。但他很快斥责自己不要有这样的幻觉。他去看佐助的脸，佐助永远理智冷淡的神情总是能让他也冷静下来。

只见他也看着那个因为坐在光源下而面目不清的女孩，黑色的眼睛中有太阳的光晕。

第七班加上樱一起去吃了中饭，吃完之后樱说下午还要去火影办公室学习而早早告辞。

纲手的午休时间很短，樱进去的时候看到食盒放在火影手边，她已经开始看一叠文件了。

“师父。”樱恭敬地低声唤道。

纲手看到她进来，抬手捏了捏眉心，闭着眼睛说：“嗯，春，你过来了。今天上午的修行如何？”

樱将今天跟着七班的练习大致说了一下，又编造了几个问题询问，纲手一一回答以后仍然将一些医疗方面的学习资料给她让她自学。樱在茶水间算是复习了一下午，听到纲手的办公室中人来人往，连喝口水的时间都几乎没有。

下午六点，樱拿着学习完毕的资料出来。纲手仍然和以往一样考察她的学习情况并且答疑解惑。差不多到了时间樱以为今天就要告一段落了，然而纲手忽然从桌子上抽出来一张纸递给她，“春，我想你应该接触一些实战了。”

她接过去一看，只见上面显示这是一张任务书，大大的红色“B”印戳盖在上面。她抬头看去，美艳的火影十指交叠抵在唇边，夕阳的光让她此刻的神态更显慵懒，“和第七班一起去出任务吧。我相信以这样一支小队的实力，可以在保证安全的同时让你得到一定的锻炼。”

TBC.


	8. 再集

第二天早上樱再去修行场的时候佐助和鸣人已经到了那里。她看到两人并肩坐在那儿的时候脚步慢了半拍，然后慢慢走过去对两人行礼，“两位前辈，早上好。”

鸣人应了一声，佐助微微点头。他们认识有一段时间了，至少也能说的上是熟人。出于种种可言传不可言传的原因，樱无法与他们多做交流，正准备走到边上去，鸣人叫住了她：“春……是吧。卡卡西老师说半个月以后我们要一起出任务。”

樱点点头：“是的，昨天师父跟我说了。”

鸣人似乎打了一会儿腹稿，然后才露出一个比较友好的笑容说：“那么一起努力吧，虽然只是B级任务，但团队合作也是很重要的。”

从他口中听到这个词，樱只觉得心中叹息，不知是为之欣慰还是酸涩于自己是那个被这个团队陌生在外，需要多加磨合的存在。不过她仍然只是点点头，礼貌地说：“确实。我会好好努力跟两位前辈配合的。”

没一会儿卡卡西也到了，不知道是否真的是因为一个需要带的女队员让他学会了守时的缘故。他跟三人正式说了半个月以后要进行的任务。任务本身并不难，只不过是护送一个商人回到雷之国旁边的一个小国，不过他身上带着一条机密信息，想要得到这条消息的人以及组织很多，所以要聘请木叶的忍者来护送。

这种任务很讲究同伴之间的默契，只有这样才能将整个保护圈包围得滴水不漏，所以这半个月他们三个人要进行一些协同作战练习。

“在此之前，也要熟悉彼此的攻击方式。”卡卡西说着，给了樱一个眼神示意她出列。然后转向佐助：“佐助，鸣人，你们对彼此的熟悉程度已经不需要再练习，这几天的修行目标就是，对春的攻击方式熟悉起来，春，你对他们也是一样。先来两场点到为止的比试，佐助，不要用写轮眼。”

他说着退到一边，让两人做好准备。鸣人看着听到卡卡西的话就认真摆开架势的女孩，心中有些奇怪的感觉。他最终把这种感觉归类于好久没有见过佐助和女孩子比试的好奇，将双手背在脑后看着场上的两人。

“开始！”卡卡西轻喝一声。两人的身影立刻碰撞到一起。“春”不是力量型忍者，无法弥补性别带来的硬性差距，所以樱表现出使了巧劲避开佐助正面的一手刀的模样，降下重心扫向他的下盘。佐助跃起后顺势扔出一排苦无，樱立刻从侧面避开，此时她的背后传来叮当一声响，意识到什么后她迅速再次撤步。果然一根苦无角度刁钻地扎入她刚才站的地方。

用一支苦无击中另一支苦无，使其从出其不意的原死角封住敌人的退路，是非常有技巧性的攻击。

然而以现在她的水平，就算是一百只绑着起爆符的苦无同时进攻也不能让她受什么大伤，她自然不把这种试探攻击放在心上，佐助的招数在她眼中普通清澈鱼缸中游动的鱼儿，一目了然。樱在原地盯着他的手脚细微动作，心中想着如何把这场比试以合理的形式结束。

大概一刻钟以后，佐助心里产生一种微妙的异样感。这个名为“春”的忍者的攻击方式他确实感觉不到熟悉的地方，也就是一板一眼的普通体术水平。但是他隐约觉得对方似乎对于他的攻击特征并不陌生，甚至——她就像很了解自己的攻击一样。他不是很确定，于是在再一次交手以后留了一个心眼。

春的拳头从右边过来的时候他余光看到对方的左手成拳准备回防。按照自己的习惯这时候会格挡后抬腿攻击她的左肋。佐助不动声色地格挡下一拳，然后抬腿袭向她的右肋。

春的左拳细微地停顿了一下，随后快速转移到右肋格挡，但因为毫厘的迟疑很快被佐助破防，一脚扫中，踢出去三米远。她减缓了起身的动作，像懵了一样侧躺在撞到的树上，还没来得及站起来，只见头顶阴影一盛，脖子上抵上冰凉的苦无，少年已经骑在她身上俯视着她。

嘭一声，卡卡西出现在两人身边，“胜负已分。”

佐助从她身上起来，鸣人已经走过来了，鬼使神差地伸手把樱拉了起来，为了掩饰这种下意识地举动轻咳一声说：“春，你挺厉害的啊，除了我和李已经很久没有人能跟佐助在体术上周旋这么长时间了。”他看着樱捂着肋下一时半会儿说不出话，只能在那儿无意义地摆手，不轻不重地给了佐助一拳：“佐助，你对女孩下手轻点啊倒是。”

佐助不说话，皱眉看着低声咳嗽的少女。

樱摆了摆手，好不容易才能说出话来。肋骨那里还在隐隐作痛，不过她能感觉到没有受严重的伤。她喘了一会儿说：“不，只是我平时跟卡卡西老师修行的时候会看看前辈们的修行，所以多少记住了一下佐助前辈出招的套路而已。”她苦笑一声看着佐助，“佐助前辈看出来我在记招数吗？所以最后那一腿会从反方向过来。”

佐助审视地看着她：只是因为这个原因？

他慢慢开口说：“一旦被别人看出来你在按套路出招，很快就会被出其不意地制胜。”

樱点点头一副受教的模样。卡卡西让樱先休息一会儿，带她到树荫底下坐着，问她要不要先自己治疗一下。樱摇摇头说冷敷局部就可以，于是卡卡西从医疗箱里面拿出一罐冷敷喷雾给她。樱坐在石头上将上衣拉开，把锁链衫推上去，露出青紫的肋下皮肤喷喷雾。

鸣人皱眉看着她的伤，虽然说忍者在练习中受伤是很正常的事情，而且这大概也算不上严重，但他还是忍不住说：“春，你真的不需要治疗一下吗？”

“啊，不用了。等会儿不是还要跟鸣人前辈比试吗？我回去以后一起处理。”春说着，看上去似乎真的没有大碍。卡卡西开始给她分析她刚才的表现，提醒她在攻击中出现了那些漏洞。

春一一点头表示明白，还问了卡卡西和佐助一些问题。大概十分钟以后她站起来表示自己已经恢复好了。

鸣人看了卡卡西一眼，显然并不觉得自己应该再跟春打一场，但春坚定地表示自己没事，卡卡西提醒他们点到为止之后还是带着他们走向修行场中央。

樱深吸一口气。其实她的状态并不是很好，刚才佐助那一脚可没收劲，不仅造成了皮外伤，可能连肌肉和骨头都有些受损了。不过因为咒印无法随着变化外貌而消除，不能脱下外衣治疗，她只好假装只是小伤。

幸而鸣人大概也顾念着她的伤，攻击虽然流畅但并不凌厉。樱一板一眼接下他的招数，但终究还是因为肋下疼痛有的动作很受掣肘。卡卡西在一边看出了她某些衔接的僵硬，等到鸣人的一个侧踢踢中樱交叉格挡的小臂时叫停了比试。

鸣人有点紧张地看着她，大概以为叫停是因为自己伤着她哪儿了。

“我没事，鸣人前辈。”樱安慰道。卡卡西也没说什么，只说今天的实战就到这里。接下来仍然是讲解，并让他们自己说说在实战中对对手的感受。

上午的团队修行差不多就到这里结束了，接下来仍然是分成两组分别由大和和卡卡西带。鸣人站起来正要跟佐助做接下来的准备，春抓住了他的手腕。“鸣人前辈，你的手指刚才被我划伤了，我来给你治疗一下吧。”

鸣人一愣，低头看去，这才发现自己的右手小指侧面有一条大概五厘米长的划伤，这会儿血液已经有点凝结起来。“啊，不用了，这种程度而已——”

春却不由分说将他的手托在自己的手掌心开始治疗，一边低声说：“我知道鸣人前辈的很多招数都要在手掌聚集查克拉的，还是小心些吧。”

真的是小伤，只不过十秒就痊愈如初。鸣人愣愣地看着她米色扎起来的头发，不知怎的觉得有点熟悉。某种不属于他的记忆从他脑海中一闪而过，但他什么都没抓住。

今天晚上是鸣人做饭。宇智波宅的两位同居者早已把共同生活的事情分得清清楚楚，要不然总有许多麻烦事。其实主要是佐助发现如果不做饭的话鸣人可以一顿一乐两顿泡面解决，鸣人则发现佐助经常只吃个沙拉什么的，烹饪也控制在只要不把他自己毒死就随便烧烧的地步。

于是在“你每天吃的都是垃圾食品”和“你每天吃的都半生不熟”的争论中两人终于决定分工做饭。竞争的天性使然，如此几年下来两人的厨艺都已经到了优秀的水准。

鸣人打开土豆炖牛肉的盖子，用长勺舀起一点汤汁尝了尝，觉得稍微淡了一点，于是转身去拿盐罐。佐助正好进来，拉开冰箱拿了一个洗干净的番茄，也没出去，站在那儿靠着冰箱门一边吃一边看着鸣人做饭。

只见他的同居者娴熟地把调过味的菜品盖子盖紧定时高压炖上。然后走向砧板开始切炒一下就能吃的素菜，顺便说：“大概还需要半个小时开饭。你不是一向不喜欢我烧菜的油烟吗，出去等就行了。”

佐助没有应他的这句话。一个番茄吃完之后擦了擦手抱胸说：“你今天和春对招的时候有没有什么感觉？”

“什么感觉？”鸣人奇怪地看了他一眼继续切菜。

“迟钝的家伙。”佐助撇了一下嘴，露出只有在鸣人面前才会有的无奈神情。

“我跟你说，你现在说话小心点，我手上有刀呢。”鸣人挥了挥沾上菜叶的菜刀假意威胁道。

佐助没理他时不时的无厘头，解释着说：“她说是因为看到我们的修行才对我们的攻击方式熟悉，你觉得仅靠观察就能到这个地步吗？”

鸣人切菜的动作停了下来，他看着佐助眯了眯眼睛，六根狐须也抖了抖。“唔……我是做不到。不过纲手婆婆说过她过目不忘，会不会在这方面就是比较擅长？再说就算她看熟了我们的攻击方式，其实——她的体术很一般啊。”

他说的对，春的体术没有任何特长之处，无论在力、速、敏方面都只是中等水平，所谓“熟悉”的好处也不过是她自保的时间长了一点而已。佐助沉思起来。

鸣人把切好的菜装进盘子里，说：“纲手婆婆既然让她跟我们接触，肯定已经做过最深入的调查了。其实比起体术这方面，我倒是觉得春的医疗忍术真的很厉害。当初樱酱给我处理伤口都没这么快呢。嘛，无论如何，佐助——”

佐助抬头看他。鸣人在家没有戴护额，金色的头发垂了下来，几缕遮住他漂亮的蓝色眼睛。他站在炖锅旁边，漏出来的一些蒸汽使他的脸看起来有些朦胧。

这种样子的鸣人总是让佐助心头发软，下意识得想认可他所说的一切。

“——我不想轻易怀疑别人。世界上因为怀疑而死去的人还少吗。”

整个宇智波，就是怀疑下的陪葬。

佐助闭上眼睛呼出一口气。“嗯。”

*

接下来的两周，卡卡西安排了各种各样的团队训练，还把佐井大和叫过来打乱排列组合进行不同配对下的双人、三人小组对峙。

其他忍者都知道这件事，大家觉得一次任务似乎没有必要进行如此深度的训练，恐怕是五代目有意让那位天资卓绝的医疗忍者以后常跟第七班合作才会如此安排。和樱一起通过选拔的医疗忍者们多少松了一口气。他们知道第七班是个奇特的队伍，跟他们一起出任务想必压力会很大，幸亏目前看来春已经是钦定之人，这苦差事应该轮不到他们了。

身上无端多了些同情的樱中规中矩地过着木叶的生活，在最后一周的通讯中告诉大蛇丸她要出任务，归期不定。大蛇丸很快让线人带来回应，表示知道了，不加任何额外的叮嘱和关怀。这也很正常，他们本来就不是真正意义上的师生。

樱收拾着自己的东西，将抽屉里的药物取出二十颗放进忍具袋夹层里面，心里计算三天一颗应该足够。从这里到雷之国外围不过几天路程而已。

东西都收拾好，好好睡了一晚上。醒来的时候天色已青，樱转头看到桌上的闹钟显示五点十分，距离集合还有五十分钟。她闭着眼睛恢复了五秒，然后干净利落地坐起身去洗漱。

镜子里的自己看上去没有一点困倦之感。樱把自己的头发扎起来，想到很久的以前，如果六点钟集合，她大概会从四点开始定二十分钟一个的闹钟，不断地赖床又起来，直到最后妈妈过来掀开自己的被子。

现在只有自己了。

她深呼吸一下，拿上行李走出房子。

路过早市的时候，樱看到蔬菜摊位上一个熟悉的身影正在挑拣蔬菜，心里一涩，她忍不住停下了脚步。

“春野夫人，这可都是今天一大早刚刚摘下来的！”卖菜的大婶殷勤地说，“您先拿一点去吃。”

“诶，这怎么好意思……”黄发的女人不好意思地推拒。

“这有什么的，拿去拿去……”

樱的嘴唇有点颤抖，最终还是没忍住走上前去，站在春野芽吹旁边低着头假装拣选蔬菜。摊主和芽吹都有点奇怪这个作出行打扮的年轻女忍为什么在这里挑菜，但也不好多问。芽吹买完菜以后就走了，出去几步还回头看了一眼，只见那个女孩也在转头看她，还笑了一下。

芽吹不太懂她是什么意思，只不过看到这女孩笑的时候心口就突然涌上一股爱怜之情，也回以一个笑容才离开。

樱到达集合地点的时候三人已经在那里等她了。鸣人看到她的眼眶似乎有点红，便问道：“怎么了，春，你怎么看上去哭过啊？”

“啊，没有。”樱微笑了一下，“因为是第一次出任务，刚才走的时候妈妈叮嘱了几句。”

卡卡西心中了然。毕竟是女孩子，哪个当忍者的女孩子不叫父母担心呢。他摸了摸女孩的头，表示这次任务不会有多大危险的。然后四人登记了一下，走出木叶大门。

TBC.


	9. 幕间

一路上不出意料地遇到了多次伏击。那个商人也算是见过大世面的，一直呆在马车里面并不很惊慌，甚至有时候会通过玻璃窗看看外面他们怎么解决其他势力派来的忍者或者武士。

卡卡西带着佐助和鸣人几乎保护住了整个车队，铁桶一般滴水不漏。他知道春是第一次出任务，虽然脑子很好身手也过得去但毕竟没有什么实战经验，手忙脚乱中甚至有时候会被逼到车队内围。于是卡卡西跟她说可以把她那边的敌人往自己这边引诱一点方便他来帮她解决。春沉默着点点头，脸上看起来有些黯然。

卡卡西想到曾经樱在队伍中露出这样的表情自己总是想着有机会好好安慰她，结果也就那么几次匆匆说了两句不痛不痒的话，不知道是否曾经让她默默伤心。心里有点难过，他决定今天晚上休息的时候好好鼓励一下春。

晚上鸣人和佐助先休息，卡卡西带着春守上半夜。他是个很体贴的人，知道即使是鼓励有的人也是视作某种程度上会为之惭愧的事的，所以仔细挑选着合适的语句。

“春，你是第一次出任务，没什么好惭愧的。”他慢悠悠地说，伸手将一杯热茶递到她手上。夜间的山里还有些许冷。

春谢过他，却没有就他的话回应，看上去仍然丧气。卡卡西想了想，眨了眨眼睛换了个话题：“你知道以前我第一次带我的班级出任务吗？不，应该说是第一个B级任务，和这次一样，也是护送。那时候他们的表现可没有你现在好——好吧，虽然他们当时只有十二三岁这么说也许太严苛了。”卡卡西说得无奈，不过成功地使坐在他身边的女孩神色好奇起来。

“那是一个怎样的任务呢，卡卡西老师？”

回忆起波之国那次任务，卡卡西眯上眼睛，实在是不知道怎么概括。那也许是他的学生们第一次见识到什么是黑白中间的混沌，第一次知道同伴的力量和珍贵，第一次明白有些事情即使拼尽全力也无力回天。“唔……很难说，最后超出了任务的难度范围。不过他们合作得很好。那时候我有一个女学生，她非常优秀，优秀到——我觉得可以少关心她一些。”

樱低下头，“是吗。”啜了一口茶水。“那她现在在哪里呢？”

“她死了。”卡卡西的声音里有一点悲伤的笑意，樱转过头去看他。明明是骗她的，他露出的那只眼睛却仿佛真的在为早逝的女学生哀悼一样。看向春，卡卡西问：“你是不是觉得我这个做老师的实在是失败，连学生都保护不了？”

樱很快反应，但很慢的，几乎是迟疑地摇了一下头：“不……我并不这么想。您只是老师，人终究要自己保护自己。”

卡卡西的眼神随着火堆的跳跃动了动，片刻后喟叹一声：“是吗，只是老师而已啊。”

樱结巴起来：“我并不是说您不重要的意思。只不过、只不过……”她仿佛不知道该如何弥补上句话的漏洞，眼看着脸都涨红了。卡卡西见状失笑，拍拍她的头说：“我觉得你说的很对。老师就应该尽心教好学生，然后撒手让他们自己走。”

女孩这才放心下来，一边喝着手上的茶一边时不时拿余光看卡卡西的神情变化。

第一次守夜的人应当在时间差不多的时候表现出一定程度的困倦。樱掐着时机眼皮一下一下地耷拉起来。然而她这些年自己在外流浪，荒山野地枯坐一宿的情况也时有出现，自然并不多困。但不知怎的，打了几个哈欠以后脑子竟然真的迷糊起来。

身边坐着的是她从前往后都无比信赖的人，远一些的树下并肩睡着她永不能忘的两个少年，这样的氛围让她安心无比。

没有人叫她，她就这样模模糊糊半睡半醒，直到有人轻轻推她。睁开眼睛，只见鸣人蹲在她面前，轻声说：“去睡吧，春，下半夜我和佐助来守。”

樱耷拉着眼皮向四周看去，佐助已经坐在她的另一边，手里端着一杯茶，冷冷清清的，看上去一点也不像刚睡醒的模样。她扭回头打了个哈欠点点头说：“好，那么我先去睡了，前辈。”说着她站起身走到稍微远一点的地方去，不然睡着的话火堆旁边过一会儿会很热。

卡卡西已经帮她把睡袋铺开，樱不好意思地谢过他才躺进去，很快就睡了过去。

*

四人小队有惊无险地把商人送到了目的地的城镇。一路上樱没有表现出在战斗上的天赋，一直到最后在关隘遇到的一波敌人也没有能很好地进入战斗状态。鸣人和佐助不知道为什么，看上去有一点点奇怪的失望。卡卡西却觉得十分正常。查克拉的运用可能有天分因素在，战斗经验却不是一朝一夕能得来的。每一个忍者都是从小过着随时交战的生活才让他们十几岁的时候就能独当一面，像春这样半路出家的人本来就不应该寄与太大期望。

佐助和鸣人不大主动跟女队友讲话，只有卡卡西常常安慰鼓励她，于是春似乎听从了他们老师的看法，逐渐从一开始的灰心中走了出来。不过她一路上给几人的援助之功很可圈可点，至少伤口不可能在他们身上过夜。

到达城镇以后商人感谢了他们，除了最后会送到木叶的任务尾款以外还额外赠送了他们几张城镇游乐设施的联票，让他们有机会可以去玩一玩。

那虽然不是个港口城市，但因为离海不远，陆路交通也十分方便，所以繁华的很。把最后的交接工作处理完以后四人随便在街道上逛了逛，鸣人和樱自然一个天性使然，一个装作兴趣盎然地东看西看，连佐助也时不时将视线放到一些卖新奇玩意儿的摊位上。卡卡西跟在他们后面，手插在口袋里想接下来的计划。

他们赶路赶得急，所以比预定的早到了几天，本来要说在这里逗留一天的话也没什么问题，但自己这支队伍里面又有新手，又有被邪恶组织觊觎的人，还有邪恶组织高层的亲戚，实在不太适合长时间在外面晃，现在最合理的选择就是立刻返回木叶。

不过虽然玩是不能玩了，稍微逛逛还是可以的，再说到达这个城镇也得至少休息一晚上再走，只要不做那些过分消耗体力的活动应该没什么问题。卡卡西这么想着，招呼自己的队员们往一家装璜还算不错的餐厅走。

三人这时候也确实饿了，跟着卡卡西走向主干道尽头的餐厅。佐助和樱都没有意见，鸣人笑着跟卡卡西说：“卡卡西老师，这顿要AA吗？”

卡卡西斜了他一眼，“蹭了我那么多顿饭，怎么现在想起来要AA了？得了吧，老师我还没有到那个地步。”

“诶，上次你还说我们这个年纪了不能再总是让老师请客。”鸣人的话听起来仿佛很困扰，但脸上的表情仍然是笑嘻嘻的，显然是在搞怪，“我还想着如果AA的话就少吃一点，既然还是老师请客那今天一定要吃一顿豪华大餐！”

卡卡西无奈地摇头笑懒洋洋地说着“好像你什么时候客气过一样”，佐助脸上的表情也松缓了不少。樱走在他们侧后方，看着鸣人脸上充满感染力的大笑，觉得那笑容当真能让面前的乌云都散去，即使身处混沌的她也忍不住微笑起来。

这样微小而不值一提的时刻反而让樱觉得非常幸福，虽然没有人知道，但她自己明白自己是“春野樱”而不是“小松春”。作为睽违第七班已久的叛离者，她几乎要沉浸在这样的和平与日常中。

吃饭的时候卡卡西说一会儿他先去找个旅店休息，找到会发通讯给他们，他们可以趁下午的这段空闲时间逛逛，买点东西什么的。樱看了鸣人和佐助两眼，轻声说自己没什么好逛的，跟卡卡西一起回旅店就行了。

鸣人虽然刚才也在为难如果一起出去逛街的话难免尴尬，分头行动又像是孤立女孩，但此刻她真的自己提出不去的时候那种仿佛孤立了她的感觉不轻反重。他嘴里塞着一块红烧鸡肉说不出话，于是用胳膊捅了捅佐助让他说点什么，多少要客气一下。毕竟漩涡鸣人是一向不想让别人因为自己伤心的。

佐助却只是看了他一眼，对他动作的解读竟然就停留在胳膊碰到他这个层面，挪开了一点继续剜着面前深碗里的虾仁蛋羹吃，动作倒是优雅漂亮，就是看得鸣人上火。

无奈，他只好自己赶快把鸡肉咽进去，对樱说：“你真的不去吗？我和佐助等会儿也会去的。”

佐助倒是未必想去，但反正他会把他拖过去，也没差了。樱摇了摇头，微笑着说：“两位前辈一起去逛逛吧，我——我其实有些累。”她说这话的时候脸上有些惭愧的神色，鸣人这才想起来他们日夜兼程的任务可能让这个不习惯长途跋涉的女孩临近强弩之末，大概多睡觉才是最好的，于是不再劝说，点点头说让她到旅店以后赶紧休息。

鸣人大概自己没有发现，他已经越来越以关心队友的姿态在关心“小松春”。虽然仍然对她的存在如同骨鲠在喉，但是也许天性使然，他无法不对共面过敌人的人心生关切。

几人吃完饭以后卡卡西在餐厅门口交代了几句，无非是让鸣人不要闯祸，一旦有什么事立刻联系他。佐助看了一会儿站在卡卡西身边的樱，忽然说：“要给你带什么东西吗？”

几人皆是一愣，尤其是樱，她完全没有想到佐助会提出给她带东西这种友好的建议，一时间竟然结巴起来。佐助也不催，静静地看着她等。樱半天才组织好语言说：“那、那，其实刚才过来的时候我看到路边有一家香水店，门口的广告说最近主打的玫瑰香水卖得很火热，不麻烦前辈的话能给我带一瓶那个吗？”

佐助点点头表示知道了，然后跟鸣人一起走进闹市中。

鸣人不解地问：“佐助，虽然也不算非常奇怪的事，但我还是第一次见到你去逛街问要不要给别人带东西呢。”

佐助扫了他一眼，“我去买菜的时候难道没有问过你想吃什么吗？”

“这怎么有可比性。”鸣人理所当然地说，“我们两个什么关系。”

佐助最终也没有回答他，鸣人纠缠了一会儿后也就没有追问了。他的注意力很快被街道上琳琅满目的商品吸引了过去，在吆喝声中走进了一家看上去噱头十足的忍具店。佐助看着他在那儿跟故弄玄虚的老板询问手上那支花里胡哨的苦无的功效，转头看了看香水店的方向。

他能看出来鸣人开始产生的善意，既然如此他也不想让将来的共处变得为难。

而且说起她，也确实……是个……可以被称作同伴的人。

一路上去找旅店的时候樱的脸上总像是压不住笑意一样，时不时低下头轻轻抖两下肩膀。卡卡西看到她快乐的神态，也轻松地说：“怎么，因为佐助给你带东西就这么高兴吗？”

樱赶紧摇头：“不，绝不是那个意思。只不过，我刚刚认识佐助前辈和鸣人前辈的时候他们似乎——只是我的直觉——不是很喜欢我。”她苦笑一声，“虽然不知道是什么原因，但我觉得大概是我的错。”

卡卡西摇头叹气：“你为什么要这么觉得。他们，其实也不是对你有敌意，只不过也许看到你就让他们想到樱吧——就是我的女学生。春，别想太多，你什么都没有做错。”

樱点点头笑着说：“所以前辈愿意友好相处我就非常开心了。”

卡卡西拍了拍她的头，倒是觉得比樱的更加柔软一些。

两人找了家各方面都中等的旅店住了进去，卡卡西开了一间能隔开的大房间，拉门隔壁就分给樱睡。他给两人发位置讯息的时候樱就去稍微洗了个脸准备休息一会儿，至少要表现出自己口中的疲劳。

卡卡西大概以为她睡着了，没多久就轻声出了房间。樱这个时候左右无事，也真的躺在被褥里闭目养神。忍者总是能最有效地利用休息时间，她模模糊糊睡着，醒来的时候脑子很清醒，看到窗外已经是晚上了。

房间里没有点灯，樱摸黑爬起来，叫了卡卡西一声没人应，大概还在外面。她想了想，虽然才服药一天但还是从包里取出易容药丸准备吃一颗，就忽然听到敲门声：“春，你醒了吗？”

是鸣人的声音。

樱心里一紧，立刻三下五除二把药丸装好放回夹层。过了几秒等鸣人第二次敲门询问才假装刚醒来一般用朦胧的嗓音问：“醒了，鸣人前辈有什么事吗？”

于是鸣人拉开房间门走了进来，顺手啪一声按亮了外间的点灯，樱走出隔间的时候抬手挡了挡刺目的亮光。

鸣人看她应该已经休息得挺好了就说：“卡卡西老师说今天晚上这里的河边神社要举行烟火大会，让我们一起去看。你去吗？”

樱想了想，药效其实还有两天，不着急吃。自己还不知道要在木叶呆多久，以小松春的身份处好关系百利而无一害。于是她点头道：“好，真巧能碰上这样的事。一起过去吧。”

她正说着，就听到耳边传来微微锐利的爆破音。鸣人走过去推开窗户，只见夜空中已经有第一朵瑰丽的烟花炸了开来，火树绽枝一般在黑沉的天空中耀眼无比。

TBC.


	10. 烟冷

鸣人是被卡卡西派回去叫樱过来的。一路上他说了今天跟佐助在集市上看到的这个小国的风土人情，说武器店的老板简直比天天还要精，自己差点就不顾佐助的阻拦买了一堆华而不实的东西。事后他的钱包就被佐助没收，买什么东西都要申请过才行。

樱无声地笑着。听他说他们如今的和谐比任何其他事情都让她开心。

然后鸣人想起来了什么一样，说她要的香水已经买到了，放在旅店里面。樱点头表示感谢，鸣人想了想问：“不过我还是不明白你为什么要买香水。忍者一般是不用香水的吧。”

明显的气味显然不利于隐匿行踪。

樱不好意思地回答：“不，不是买给我的，是送给我妈妈的。她喜欢玫瑰。”

“哦，春的妈妈喜欢玫瑰啊。”鸣人想回忆回忆春的母亲是什么样子，然而脑海中全无印象，说起来他似乎从来没见过她的家长。但他们又不是上忍校的年纪了，孩子们自然不会因为接送或者家长会认识同班的父母，所以他也不以为奇，没再说什么。

樱低眉敛目跟在他身后。小松春虚假的母亲哪里有偏爱，喜欢玫瑰的是春野樱的母亲春野芽吹。

两人身边的人群逐渐密集起来，几次差点走散以后樱不得不拽着鸣人的袖子跟着他在人流中挤来挤去，好半天才来到河边。这里的人反而没有挤在河堤上的人多，大多数都是铺着简单野餐布提早来占位置的人。大家熙熙攘攘坐在一起，有的在喝酒，有的单纯在聊天。

鸣人很快找到了卡卡西和佐助。樱看到他们不知道坐在什么时候弄来的野餐布上面，卡卡西正架着一个小烤炉在烤什么东西，走过去一看原来竟然是烤玉米，这会儿已经开始散发出奶油一般的香甜气息。见两人过来，卡卡西笑眯眯地招呼他们，“鸣人你还真是会赶时间，正好这几根玉米快熟了。”

鸣人兴奋地“哦！”了一声，过去拿起一根被细竹竿串起，表面焦黄的玉米送进口中，不出意外被烫得跳脚。佐助一边嘲讽他一边拧开一瓶凉茶递给他，鸣人接过来就是一顿灌。卡卡西也递了一串给樱，樱接过来奇怪地问：“卡卡西老师，你们还准备了玉米和烤炉才过来的吗？”

卡卡西摇摇头，随口说：“刚才有个老爷爷背着一袋子水果玉米卖，我就买了一点。烤炉是租的，喏，那边。生意人可真是不放过任何一丝商机啊。”他啧啧道。

樱顺着他说的方向看过去，只见河滩上有一个巨大的帐篷，人们在那儿进进出出，出来的人手上都挂着野餐布或者小零食，甚至还有简易的小型望远镜。看来他们的野餐布也是在那里买的。

樱失笑坐了下来，细细啃着手上的玉米。刚才的几个烟花都是试放，大概等了有十分钟以后，忽然一条刺目的红光带着长长的尾巴以及尖锐的声音爬上夜空，像逆向的流星一样在最高点消失了。

人群喧哗起来，等待这开场预示之后盛大的灿烂。很快从不知道什么地方又冲上三个金红的光团，不过这次它们没有消失，而是在最高点炸开，光流四散，照亮夜空，引发了人群的第一轮欢呼。

接下来便是各式华丽炫彩的爆炸。樱不知怎么的，忽然想起晓的那个迪达拉，想必他一定很喜欢这些东西吧，又美丽又短暂，每一个活着的刹那都明艳到极致。各色的光斑一次又一次落在她的脸上，各种色彩与线条组成的光团让夜空明亮得宛如白昼，樱愣愣地看着不断绽放的花火，都忘记了继续啃手上的玉米。

终于万籁俱寂下来，人群却没有散开，想必是知道接下来还有压轴。于是卡卡西一行人也坐在那里等待。

一个硕大无比的火球高高升了起来，比刚才任何一个烟花团爬得都要高，几乎是在他们头顶上停顿炸开。樱从来没有见过这么大的烟花，金色的光芒落下的时候简直像一张发光的大网垂下纤绳笼罩人间。但并没有结束，随即从那每一条纤绳上都绽开一朵新的烟花，然后又在新烟花的纤绳上绽开新的……如此反复，几个呼吸之后，他们仿佛就真的被收拢在一幅交织的光网中了。

“真美啊……”这声喃喃是鸣人发出的，全然淹没在欢腾的人声中。他盯着烟花的最耀眼处，忽然那里似乎出现了一个人的面容，她调皮地笑着，说“鸣人我们去把佐助君骗出来一起去看烟花吧！”

如今佐助就在我身边，樱酱你在哪里呢？

佐助眯了眯眼睛。除了那次被她拉出来，他就再也没有去看过烟花。想来没有她，他就更有理由拒绝这种看似无聊的活动了。

卡卡西悄悄瞟了一眼他们两人，知道他们对着这瑰丽的人造艳丽在思念谁。然而不幸的是，他也被笼罩在这思念之中。

樱坐在最右边，于是没有人看到她的右眼角似乎因为强光刺激而流下一滴眼泪。

两个人的心事被以为是三个人的秘辛，但其实是此刻四个人的共鸣。

*

烟火大会以后卡卡西小队把东西收拾好，该扔的扔了该退的退了一起回到旅店。樱因为下午睡了一会儿，夜里反而没有了困意。她躺在榻榻米上的褥子里，看着原木颜色的天花板。

她已经很久没有这么轻松过了。在大蛇丸那里时是一天都不会松懈的修行，在木叶时每天殚精竭虑表演好“小松春”这个形象。这次任务难得让她放下了几十年的重担，做了短暂的一会儿“春野樱”。

纸糊的窗户外面月光似乎被什么晃了一下，樱立刻从自己的思绪中出来，倏地坐起身警惕地看着窗户的方向。

外面静悄悄的，但这样的寂静反而让樱觉得有种即将爆发什么的压抑感。她小心地爬出被子，矮着身子慢慢爬到隔扇那里，轻轻拉开拉门，只见卡卡西和佐助鸣人三人也离开了被子，正和她一样警戒起来。

“老师……”樱轻声叫卡卡西，他对她比了个不要说话的姿势，并示意她过去。樱保持低伏的姿态挪到卡卡西身边，他拍拍她的肩膀似乎是在安慰她不要紧张，然后开始用暗号让鸣人佐助绕到外面去。两人点点头，正待行动，突然整个房子随着爆炸声剧烈震动，卡卡西大喝一声“走！”几人不待再探究敌人来历，拎上要紧的装备从窗户那儿飞身而出。

连续跨过了两三个屋顶，樱转头看去，只见他们居住的旅店已经处在一片火海之中，夜色里隐隐传来惨叫哀嚎，不知道有多少人被压在砖石瓦砾之下。她双拳紧握，眼中流露不忍。卡卡西在她后面，看到她如此神色略有些严厉地说：“春，不要回头，快走。”这爆炸不知道是否是冲着他们的来的，必须先尽快撤退。他怕春优柔寡断致使做出错误决定，所以在她行动不当之前就开始提醒。

樱点点头回身跟上前面开路的佐助和鸣人。几人疾行在城市的干道和房顶上，几乎以直线方向向外围撤退。大概半个小时以后就离开城市范围来到外面的密林中。卡卡西在他们后面打了个呼哨，表示先找遮蔽物停下来。佐助左右看了看，在一棵巨木的阴影中停下，随后三人依次到达这里。

屏息了大概半分钟，没有追兵追上来。卡卡西快速思索了一会儿，问佐助和鸣人在城市中有没有发现什么异动，两人思量片刻皆说没有。

“会不会，确实不是冲着我们来的？”鸣人压低声音说。

如果是城中事务的话炸毁那家无足轻重的旅店实在是没有什么价值，再说专挑他们在这里过夜的这一天，如果是巧合的话他们也未免太不走运了一些。而且旅店并没有立刻从内部受创，很有可能是在外围安装的炸药，如此一来只能说明一个问题，那些人时间仓促，没来得及从内部下手。樱在心中如此分析，不过没有说出来，面上仍然是急促慌乱的模样。

卡卡西沉吟片刻，最后做出决定：“不管是不是冲着我们来的，总之现在立刻返回木叶，路上不休息了。春，你没问题吗？”

樱立刻急急地点了两下头：“我没问题的。”

卡卡西点点头说按照原队形返回。

进入密林深处以后，樱内心深处没有觉得安慰，反而更加紧张起来，身体的一切感官范围都被放到最大，各种细微的动静都让她警惕不已。鸣人和佐助也是一样，佐助在最前面紧紧盯着前方动向，鸣人虽然嘴上说着可能与他们无关，但也不敢懈怠。

“哟，晚上好啊几位。”轻佻的声音突兀地从前方传来，佐助刹住了脚，难以置信地看着前面大概三十米的地方，隐约可见枝桠茂密处有一个人影荡着双腿坐在那里。诡异的是他完全没有发现，一点查克拉迹象和人类气息都不曾透露分毫，再过几个呼吸他可能就要撞到“他”了。

四人小队随着佐助的停下而站住了脚，形成将樱围在中间的三角阵型。那个人慢慢以一种不流畅的僵硬姿态站起来，樱眯着眼睛看它，很快发现了他是什么——那是一个人偶，所以在这无光的密林中佐助才没有捕捉到它的气息。能做出这样的人偶，甚至还能做到以其传声，再加上在这里等着他们，樱能想到的只有一个人。

不再以丑陋蛭子模样出现的红发少年从慢慢从他们下方走了过来，抬头看着他们，“嗯，来齐了。”

“赤砂之蠍。”卡卡西低声报出他的名号。

“很好，你知道我的名字，省的我自己来。”少年样子的蠍说话语气是樱记忆中那种从从容容的缓慢，但她知道这人绝不是他的语气那样好对付。当初即使是已经到了记忆中巅峰力量的自己也没能杀了他。

“老爷，你还真是不愿意把风头留给我啊。”另一个爽利的声音从蠍背后传来，同样穿着红云黑袍的金发青年打了个不羁的招呼：“哟——初次见面，我是晓之青龙迪达拉。刚才那爆炸够不够艺术？”他的话中含着真诚的期待，仿佛真的希望他们能对他刚才引发的骚乱夸奖一番。

“所以我说不想跟他们一组行动啊。”卡卡西右边稍远的地方嗖一声落下一个人影，“迪达拉真是太吵了，你说是吧，鼬先生。”

佐助的脖子像被冰块掩埋，无比僵硬地向左方看去。月亮渐渐从烟雾中脱出，从中天照下，落在树木的缝隙中，那个曲起一条腿不知从什么时候开始坐在那里的男人慢慢抬起头，深邃的眼睛里盛满了月光。

卡卡西心中苦笑，这还真是有史以来遭遇的最糟糕状况，连在水门班的时候都没有遇到过。

他们可是被四个单独拿出来都能灭一国的人包围了。

TBC.


	11. 破局

卡卡西心头万念旋转，想着突出重围的方法。他可不敢奢望在这几个人手上占到便宜，那也太痴心妄想了。嘴上仍然一派轻松地说：“晚上好，晓的各位。这么晚把我们从温暖的被窝里面炸出来总不是为了在这种没什么好意头的黑夜聊天吧。”

他左边的鬼鲛随手敲了敲自己背着的鲛肌，发出坚硬的金属声，然后开口回答：“啊，确实。如果你们能老老实实把九尾留下再乖乖去死就再好不过了。嘛，不过我想大概没有那么顺利。”

下面的迪达拉早就已经不耐烦上面不痛不痒的来回试探，爆喝一声丢出一个中型粘土炸弹，正中樱站着的那棵树。卡卡西心里一紧顺着烟雾散开的方向搜寻，只见樱落到了另一棵树上，应该没有大碍。

迪达拉的炸弹不算纯粹的无的放矢，甚至可以说这颗炸弹显然经过了精心的配置，让他们因为忍者趋利避害的本能选择了最佳的撤退方向。鸣人和佐助刚刚站定，迪达拉和蠍已经跳上来站在他们身后阻住退路，樱退去方向面对着站起身的鼬，卡卡西则对上了鬼鲛。

显然是要将他们各个击破。

鸣人感觉到佐助的躁动，他几乎不能将自己的视线停留在眼前的敌人身上，只死死地盯着距离他最远的宇智波鼬。鸣人低声迅速说道：“佐助，不要冲动，我们现在快点解决他们再去援助春。”

“哈？我没听错吧？”迪达拉冷笑着夸张地挖了挖耳朵，“你说快点解决我们？即使是九尾这话也真让人觉得不爽呢。”说着一排小炸弹已经扔了过去。

樱背对着被隔开的三个人，面对鼬她丝毫没有能转身看看的余隙，不过她也没准备回头看。

鼬虽然站起了身，但神情仍然是淡淡的，他甚至分了点神扫了几眼开始变得挺拔颀长的弟弟，还有命中注定能救赎他的九尾少年，以及上次在木叶短暂交手的银发男人。唯独没有好好看身前的这个少女。

樱动了。

她没有袭击，也没有逃跑，只是忽然向其他两组的反方向跑去。

卡卡西的余光看到樱的行动，心里大急。他想春大概是因为从来没有遇到这样棘手的敌人，已经没有行动的方向了。这样无目的的奔逃显然不可能逃过宇智波鼬的追杀，他有心去帮衬，但眼前的鬼鲛舞动着鲛肌进攻得越发猛烈，卡卡西自己都已经疲于应付。

佐助也看到了春的动作，他莫名地心慌起来，在连环爆炸的间隙对那边大声喊：“春！不要看他的眼睛！”

然而那两人已经消失在远处的密林中。

鼬觉得眼前的这个少女再次落到地面上的时候整个人的气质陡然一变，完全不是刚才那副初出茅庐的新生代忍者形象，转头看向他的时候，那双眼睛就像从染缸里拿出来一样幽深。

“你——”优秀的直觉让他觉得有点不对劲，迟疑地发声，不太明白这种不和谐的感觉出自何处，但他最终决定没有了解的必要，既然碰到了他那么他也没打算留手。鼬踏前一步，所有好奇疑惑都被收归无波眼底，心里说着这增加的罪孽也一并到阿鼻偿还罢。

第一回合交手，鼬的手腕和樱的手腕撞在一起，他惊讶地感到那里的筋肉一阵发麻，显然是撞过来的力量过大的缘故。接下来他发现了更让他震惊的事情，这个女忍者的眼睛是闭着的！

樱甫一接触便立刻退开，微微皱眉侧头辨别他的方向。鼬用脚尖碾了碾地上的枯叶，她的头立刻动了动，几乎没有用什么识别的时间就一拳挥了过来。

鼬纵身躲开，没有动用忍术，仍然一拳一脚与面前这个自己舍去眼睛功能的忍者缠斗。中间他也曾经试图用别的声音干扰她的位置判断，但这个女忍总是能准确地判断出什么是他的动作发出的声音，什么是他用苦无在打落树叶，甚至比视力更不受干扰。而且她的一拳一脚都冲着他的手部动作过来，显然是不想让他结印，虽然她的体术并不非常精妙，但纯熟非常，而且力量巨大，一旦被击中想必就会开始露出破绽。

这不应当是一个籍籍无名的忍者该有的身手。鼬皱着眉观察她，樱不紧不慢地按照自己的节奏攻击，就像知道对方也没有下死手，任由他观察一样。如果他想，仍然有许多破局的方法，但是这个女忍给他带来的违和感太盛，鼬甚至没有马上置她于死地。

然而就在他考虑如何让她先落败再审讯来历的时候，樱忽然一个后翻落到他一次攻击无法接触的地方。鼬收住手脚，警惕地看着她的下一步动作——他刚才没有尽全力，她应当也是。

“鼬先生，我想你应该已经看出来什么了。”樱闭着眼睛说，“这样的我，是否有跟您平静交流一会儿的权力呢？”

她一开始就没想过能在鼬的手下靠武力逃生，即使是最强大的春野樱此刻也不是鼬的对手，更别提在仍然要有所保留的情况下。但她必须要将自己的筹码露出一角，证明她的谈话是有的价值的。

片刻后前面果然传来男人不含杀意的平静声音：“可以，我还有一点时间。”

这个人是个极端的现实主义者，只有价值和逻辑能够打动他。樱没有妄想着能糊弄他，深吸一口气说道：“我知道你的很多事情，作为木叶的一员我感谢你对木叶近乎放弃自我的牺牲，我只想说，我们的目标是一样的——和平。”

这次鼬沉默的时间比刚才更长。遥远的地方传来高低起伏的尖锐爆破声和金器碰撞的声响，樱闭着眼睛也能够猜到那六个人是如何在拼死搏杀。但她丝毫没有流露出不安焦躁的神情，静静地等待着鼬的态度。

最后他终于以一种极其缓慢的速度说：“我不认为你知道什么。”

樱叹了口气，想必那个血月之夜后他就已经再也不会相信和依靠任何人了。“宇智波的秘密，大屠杀的原因，您加入晓的目的，还有对佐助的手下留情。鼬先生，还需要我说下去吗？”

鼬的声音变得冰冷且暗藏杀机：“你是团藏的人？”

“不。”樱抬起脸从容地说，“我是木叶的人。”

鼬冷冷地命令道：“睁开眼睛。”仿佛这并不是一个可笑的敌人的命令，而是某种征信的代价。早就为各种瞳术锻炼自己的樱不作质疑，一睁开眼迎接意料之中的“月读”。

世界瞬间变成红色，樱看到面前是一片无边无际的血色海洋，在同样通赤的不详红日下无声地翻滚。她看了看自己的手腕，只见到锁链落在脚边。男人不知道什么时候站在她身边，樱将那脚镣踢远了一点。

“你竟然能够抵御月读。”鼬说着，但也仿佛并不十分震惊。樱不知道这世界上到底有没有真正能脱出宇智波鼬预料之外的事情。“嗯，我经历过更加可怕的幻术，所以月读对我来说如果不特意折磨我的话估计是不会陷入其中了。”她此话意指鼬的这场月读没有真的打算让她痛苦到昏迷。

鼬瞥了她一眼：“幻术无人可及宇智波。”

樱点点头。“是的，无人可及宇智波。”即使不以杀人为目的，她也被那幻术杀死了。樱想到那最后刺目的紫色光芒，就像死神的镰刀，砍过来的时候她都还没有反应就已经堕入黑暗。“你的弟弟，会是很强大的人，鼬先生，不负您所望。”

鼬不语。这里是他的世界，但是他甚至无法探知这个少女的内心，她将自己的精神世界完全封闭住。就算是他，如果是对着镜子对自己施展瞳术也会陷入其中，她却像利用了世界规则外的某种理一样，将思维与记忆隔绝于任何外力之外。他不相信一个十几岁的女孩子能做到。

“鼬先生，我想你知道，九尾还不能被捕获。我们想要的和平，既不是晓的恐怖主义，也不是当前的泡沫繁荣。”少女已经不再想别的事一般，自顾自地说。“忍界需要一场风雨。”

鼬目光闪动，静静地听着她说。

“但这风雨现在来到还为时过早。”樱说着，看向鼬纯黑的眼睛，“外道魔像不宜过于充盈。”

鼬眯起眼睛。不得不说，她知道的多的程度已经超过了他的认知范围，连外道魔像的存在这种秘密都清楚。他思索了一会儿，最终问道：“你是谁？”

不是所谓的木叶下忍，无作战能力的医疗忍者，而是一个多智近妖的未知数，他这么多年第一次遇到的计划外。

*

樱奔跑在林间，身上本来就血迹斑驳的外套布料被树枝一条一条刮得更开，她却无暇顾及，一路上寻找队友的踪迹。

鼬并没有调整月读的时间流速，并且也给她留下了足够正常的伤痕，现在她甚至因为失血而微微晕眩。但是能得到这个男人暂时的信任已经让她足够满意。本来这三组人里面只有“春”是最薄弱的环节，佐助和鸣人大概能勉强抵挡蠍和迪达拉，卡卡西也能和鬼鲛平分秋色，但一旦她这里落败，鼬再去支援晓的其他两组则他们必将败北，现在至少避免了这种情况。

东北方向传来细微的爆破声，樱立刻向那里赶去，大约十五分钟的疾行以后已经能看到被夷为平地的战场上对峙的两对双人组。当看到自己的两位队友的情况时，樱的手脚血液就像渐渐退回了心脏变得冰凉。

鸣人明显是已经尾兽化的状态，浑身的皮肤都变得通红，湛蓝的眼睛变成血色的竖瞳，口中正在发出让人胆寒的野兽的低沉嘶吼。佐助身上伤痕很多，最严重是的大腿，这会儿皮肉翻来血流不止，看创口有可能是蠍的毒人偶造成的。

樱知道现在没有多少给她思量的时间，随手从身后的忍具包里面拿出一根细小的银针，瞄准迪达拉的脖子，嗖一声直接命中。

在战场上正血脉偾张的迪达拉只觉得脖子瞬间麻痹，紧接着天旋地转，连话都没说就倒在地上。蠍目光一冷，脖子以人类不可能的角度咔啦啦转过来看向樱藏身的地方。只见逐渐变成灰色的天光中一道亮光划过来，他微微侧头避过，那亮光戳在地上，他定睛看去，是一个绑着起爆符的苦无。

嘭——！！天摇地动的一响，佐助还要勉强看着陷入暴走状态的鸣人，心里艰难地想着是不是卡卡西到了。

尘土被起爆符带起形成巨大的烟幕，佐助眼前人影一闪，只听到砰的皮肉交接的一声，身边的鸣人被打飞了出去，他手上迅速亮起千鸟的电光，还没挥出去就被掐住了手腕，最后他只看到一双淡棕色的眼睛就因为不知名的原因脱力昏迷。

樱将用查克拉麻痹佐助的手收回来，单手拦腰抱起他，听到身后蠍果然不敢妄动，飞快地跳到被自己打飞昏迷，脱离不算太深的九尾状态的鸣人面前，同样把他抱起来，跳跃几下就消失在树林中。

虽然蠍应该不会放任迪达拉那样昏睡自己来追捕他们，但是自己这边的两个人也不是能放心的状态。樱循着记忆来到一处几乎干涸的矮瀑布，钻进细碎的水帘把他们放在后面洞窟的地面上，然后开始疗伤。

鸣人九尾化带来的大面积烧伤和内脏损伤让她嘴唇紧抿，摸了摸他痛苦的脸，她尽力帮他修复了残破的身体。佐助的腿需要解毒，樱用自己带的基础药剂进行配比以后清洗，即使在昏迷中他也时不时抽搐，显然是过于疼痛的缘故。

做完这一切，樱又撕了块布下来用瀑布水打湿擦干净两人身上的血污，等两人的脸色都渐渐平缓以后她站起身开始调整身上的装备。

蠍坐在树下，整理人偶的残骸。那两个人确实都是天生的战士，就算没有最后的突袭，估计他和迪达拉也不能在九尾手下撑多久，最后不过是两败俱伤而已。

忽然他感觉到了什么，抬头看去。

大约五十米开外的地方，站着一个纤细的人影。蠍站起来，不动声色地挡在仍然昏迷着的迪达拉面前，看着灰色的晨雾中渐渐走出来一个女孩，就是刚才小队中的哪一个。

“哦——”蠍意味不明地哼笑一声，“鼬不会堕落至此吧。”

女孩默不作声，但手上已经开始凝聚查克拉。

蠍一脚将迪达拉踹远了些，手腕一抖，蓝色的丝线操纵起地上的残躯，古尸般将她包围。

那个一开始见到他们都抖抖索索的女孩只是漫不经心地横扫一眼，似乎完全不将这些无论是从外观还是能力上都足以让人畏惧的人偶放在眼里。

如果不是白目无知，那就是自信自己的力量足以碾压这些假人。

蠍歪了歪头，看着她说：“小姑娘，我怎么觉得你有点眼熟？我们在哪儿见过吗？”

唰一下，面前的人影消失在原地，蠍迅速调出一个人偶挡在自己面前，下一秒人偶的手刀已经和对方的苦无撞在一起，冒出尖锐的火星。隔着棕色的泥木躯壳，那少女棕色的瞳孔亮得惊人，她冷淡地咬着牙说：“地狱。”

TBC.


	12. 解围

她想她没有昏迷太久，因为睁开眼睛的时候余光的那只瓢虫只移动了三个叶片。

樱花了几秒钟时间感受肉体状况，确定自己刚才是血清起作用之前的暂时性昏迷，现在应该已经没有大碍。她用胳膊肘撑着上半身，不大清楚的视线中看到前方十米的地方，人偶师耷拉着脑袋被自己的两个人偶用刀串联在一起，不知怎么的看上去有些扭曲。

樱抬头看着灰沉沉的天空，逐渐恢复的听力像是从远方送来水滴落下的声音。原来是下雨了。她踉跄着站起身，向那个方向走了几步，终于来到他身边。他现在很安静，没有翻手覆掌间发出咯咯吱吱的催命之音，紫色的毒液被雨水冲淡落进泥土，想必这里很长一段时间都会是他寸草不生的坟冢。

樱伸手将他被贯穿的“心脏”取了出来，连同在背后的那已经全部空了的卷轴一起放到地上，提起一口气慢慢结印，用攻击性的水遁将它们溶解。赤砂之蝎最后的傀儡终于变成了空壳。看着他被打湿的红发，樱忽然悲从中来。并非是为了这个十恶不赦的敌人哀悼，而是单纯的为死亡伤感。

“你终究，是要死在我的手上。”樱低声说着他可能从来都不屑一顾的宿命，眼前闪现巨石废墟上他和此刻如出一辙的死亡。在她出手帮助佐助和鸣人的那一刻起，她就知道今天赤砂之蠍必须死在自己手上，否则他很快就能推断出自己在鼬手上幸存，那么鼬在晓的受信程度将会大幅度降低。迪达拉只是个狂热战斗者，想必想不到这一层。

她转身离开刚才自己也搏命厮杀的地方，心里模模糊糊地想着要去找一找卡卡西的下落，不知道他和鬼鲛的战斗怎么样了，迪达拉被蠍用人偶送走了，等会儿会不会卷土重来……

视线越来越模糊，樱想着可能是血清的效用在降低，或者自己现在的体力太差，撑不到毒素完全解除的时候就会再次昏迷。她伸手从背后的忍具包里面拿出最后一支人造肾上腺素给自己打了进去，撑住一边的树干。力量从身体内部被强行调度起来，樱能感觉到皮肤发热，视线也渐渐变得清楚。

她要在透支之前尽量多搜寻一些地方。樱思索片刻，从西方开始，以扇形范围为目标搜寻卡卡西的下落。雨越下越大，一路上泥泞不堪，该有的行踪也被冲刷得一干二净，水珠穿林打叶之声也让她无法找寻任何人为行动的蛛丝马迹。樱一次次抹掉睫毛上的水珠，默念卡卡西的名字，祈祷他平安无事。身体在冰凉的雨水冲击下反而慢慢热起来，连眼珠都能感觉到眼皮的滚烫。

樱知道自己在免疫力低下加上毒素侵蚀以及外伤泡水的缘故大概是开始发烧了，但是她仍然咬着牙在大雨中寻找卡卡西的踪迹。她知道雨水对于干柿鬼鲛来说会是非常有利的战机。

已经接近森林外围，她还是没有找到这两个人中的任何一个。樱的头脑变得昏昏沉沉，她心里清楚肾上腺素的功用正在渐渐消失，再过一会儿自己就会在野外昏迷，没有任何反抗的力量，也许会被因为雨水而找不到猎物的野兽分食。她踩了一脚的泥水以后在一棵枯树旁边站定，咬着牙感受悸动不已以至于供血不足的心脏，忽然狠狠地一拳砸向旁边的树干，哗啦啦落下来的水如同盆倾一般。

“卡卡西老师——”她低声痛苦地喃喃。樱不想考虑那种结果，但到现在她不能不考虑最坏的可能。

这一拳似乎消磨了她最后的锐气，樱转了一个方向，跌跌撞撞地回到了安放鸣人和佐助的瀑布洞窟。这里的地势较高，基本上没有进水，雨水增大的瀑布流更是将洞口盖住，从外面一点也看不到里面的空间。樱爬进去，意识已经非常模糊，但还是撑着给佐助和鸣人做了检查，确定他们生命体征平稳。

她的头发落了一缕到眼前，樱隐约看到那米色的发梢变成了樱色。原来两天已经过去了。

站起身想到自己的背包那里去拿一颗易容药丸，走到一半时她就筋疲力尽，倒在地上。

中间她的意识稍微清醒了一会儿，努力爬到自己的背包旁边，翻出一颗药丸吃了下去。 

再醒来的时候只见洞窟外面已经完全黑了，她睡了应该有一天，耳边只有瀑布近在咫尺的哗啦啦的声响。转动迟滞的眼珠，樱看到自己的身边有昏黄的火光，两个影子坐在那里。她张了张嘴想说话，但只发出了嘶哑古怪的声音。

影子被她的声音惊动，赶紧转过来看她的状态。金色的碎发落了下来，樱发现鸣人的护额绳子断了，这会儿露出了他光洁的额头。

“春，你醒了，要喝水吗？”他小心翼翼地把樱扶起来，樱实在是发烧烧得浑身无力，只能靠在他的臂膀里面，这才发现自己裹着一条毯子，毯子里面的身体是完全光裸的。佐助端着一杯热水走过来，樱的手束缚在毯子里面动不了，他默不作声地喂她喝了几口水，她润了润喉咙，看两人的反应自己的外貌应该没有露出破绽，这才开口说：“前辈，那个，我……”她有点想问自己的衣服在哪里。

鸣人没有放开她，就着揽着她的姿势靠在洞壁上自然地说：“我和佐助醒来的时候你浑身湿透倒在地上，而且在发烧，所以我们把你的衣服脱了挂在那里烤。”他抬了抬下巴，樱抬头看去，只见自己的衣服确实架在火堆旁边。

樱点点头，现在不是在意这些事情的时候，她迟疑着开口：“卡卡西老师他……”

两人都沉默下来。过了一会儿鸣人哑着嗓子说：“我和佐助刚才都轮流出去找过，但——暂时还没有找到。”

樱的心里瞬间像被巨石碾过，沉重无比，因为顶着春的头衔，她不掩哭腔地说：“老师他该不会——”

“不会的。”说话的人是佐助，她泪眼婆娑地抬头看去，佐助黑色的眼珠在火光下显得笃定非常，“卡卡西的话，不会有事的。”他很少安慰别人，所以说的每一句话都会让人格外能够相信。

樱也神奇地被安抚了。

鸣人咳嗽一声说既然醒了就先吃点东西，她一直在发烧两人只能在她包里找了一点确定用来退炎症的药给她吃。佐助弄了点水煮开的压缩食品做成粥样的糊，鸣人一口一口喂她吃完。樱觉得这种感觉有点奇怪，两个人都紧紧盯着她吃东西，直到她吃完才松了一口气一样。

吃了东西以后樱又开始困倦起来，她迷迷糊糊靠在鸣人身上睡着了，但睡得不是非常安稳，半梦半醒之间听到两人低声说着再出去找卡卡西。鸣人说他先出去，于是轻轻把她扶起来，另一个人接过她的肩膀，樱以为自己要被放到地上了，然而却靠进了一个更加温凉一点的怀抱。

但靠着人肉睡总比躺在坚硬的地上睡要舒服一点，她下意识地没有挣扎。耳边火堆里面的枝条大概是受了潮，木头里的水珠受热爆裂开来，一阵一阵地噼啪作响，樱觉得揽着自己的手臂似乎总是因为这种响动而受惊，一下一下把自己抱得非常紧。

*

补充了足够的营养，又有药物催化，加上深度睡眠的恢复，樱能感觉到身体机能正在逐渐好转，所以当耳边有瀑布以外的嘈杂声响起的时候她几乎立刻就睁开了眼睛。

只见昏暗的洞窟入口，鸣人和佐助将一个人抬了进来，她心里一喜，马上撑着站起来过去帮忙。鸣人看到她醒了也很高兴，声音里压不住喜悦：“找到卡卡西老师了，他还活着！”樱用力点点头，帮忙把卡卡西抬到火堆旁边开始检查。

卡卡西身上很干净，但也湿漉漉的，鸣人说他在河水中找到的他，他正好被激流冲在河道中间的石头上卡住了，要不然大概会被带到下游去。樱点点头招呼两个人一起把卡卡西身上的衣服脱掉，看到他的状况时几个人都倒吸了一口凉气。

卡卡西劲瘦苍白的身体上到处都是裂痕和刀伤，可以想见他经历怎样的一场鏖战。更恐怖的是，那些伤口上附着了不少水蛭，显然都在吸食他的血液，大概是落入河水中以后黏上的，一个个墨绿的膨胀身体蠕动着让人作呕。

三人都闭了闭眼睛，然后樱迅速转身从医疗包里面取出酒精罐子和棉签，一边拧盖子一边说：“这个不能拔，否则它们的吸盘会断在里面引发感染。你们在接触面涂酒精，等它们自然脱落再取下。”

鸣佐两人点点头，立刻听从她的操作开始去除水蛭。卡卡西很快就和樱一天前一样被剥得干干净净，那神秘的面罩当然也被摘下了，但现在他们没人在意这个。樱看到他横贯眼睛的伤口，眼角酸得不行。

把水蛭全部去除干净扔进火堆，樱开始给卡卡西全身消毒，然后将小伤口愈合，大伤口尽量愈合后缝合。中间卡卡西一次都没有醒。

一切处理妥当以后樱出了一身汗。其实召唤蛞蝓过来的话很多事情都会简单很多，但是碍于现在自己的身份她只能自己动手。这样细细地治疗他浑身上下的伤还有内脏出血，骨折等等状况，差不多进行了四五个小时。她自己仍然在低烧中，做完以后头晕目眩地靠在洞壁上。鸣人关心地问她有没有事，樱摆摆手低声说自己睡一会儿就行，然后嘱咐两人看着卡卡西，如果开始发烧的话一定要叫她。两人点头答应，于是她又睡了过去。

樱睡了没多久，就听到有人在低声叫着春的名字，她反应了一会儿一个激灵醒过来，看到卡卡西疲惫地睁着眼睛，正勉强笑看着她。她心里一酸，立刻跑过去简单地看了看卡卡西的状况，确定无碍后趴在他的胸口大哭起来：“吓死我了啊老师，真是的，我们找了你好长时间都没有找到……老师啊呜呜呜……我还以为你死了……”

她真庆幸自己现在是小松春，可以如此畅快地用眼泪表达内心的情感，春野樱可能已经快要连怎么流泪都要忘记了。

一只宽大的手轻轻拍着她的后背，卡卡西永远轻松安抚的口吻说：“已经没事了，春。老师我现在感觉非常好，一定是你已经治疗了的缘故吧。”

樱直起身子揉了揉眼睛，“嗯，鸣人前辈和佐助前辈也帮了很大的忙。”

“是吗，那真是幸亏有你们。说起来一起出来出任务，现在却只有老师躺在这里还真是有点丢人呢。”卡卡西微笑着说。他的嘴角下面有一颗痣，使他笑起来的时候显得温柔非常，可能这就是他要遮着脸的原因，大概这样漂亮的脸会少掉很多杀伐之气。

“卡卡西老师，要说丢脸你已经完全丢到家了啊。”鸣人也揉着红通通的眼睛盘腿坐下来，“你看，脸不是也被我们看到了吗。”

“是啊是啊。”卡卡西努力坐起来，樱扶着他靠在洞壁上，他有些不习惯地摸了摸自己光洁的下半张脸，“还真是有点尴尬。能把面罩还给我吗，这比让我裸着还难受呢。”

佐助随手把已经烤干的面罩扔给他，嗤笑一声说：“你本来就是裸着的。”

卡卡西听了他的话后愣了一下，似乎非常震惊地掀开毯子看了一下自己里面的状态，紧接着露出了绝望的表情，抬起头脱力地说：“唉，我已经丧失了所有作为老师的尊严了。拜托你们回到木叶以后不要说见过了我的脸和下半身好吗？”

鸣人笑着说一定是要好好宣传的，佐助哼了一声开始烧水，樱揉着眼泪笑看着安然无恙的几人。

没有什么比劫后余生更令人满足的了。

TBC.


	13. 破绽

卡卡西醒来以后他们都松了一口气。鸣人的体质是逆天的好，现在已经恢复得差不多了，卡卡西和佐助在樱初期彻底的全力治疗下也只要修养就没有大碍。而她自己反而可能是因为完全放下心来一下松了劲儿的缘故，很快就开始高烧不断。卡卡西小队里面只有她一个医疗担当，其他几个人除了给她吃药降温也没有别的办法，急得鸣人停留在洞窟中的每天都恨不得带她瞬移回木叶。

连日来大雨倾盆，他们在的这片地方山洪暴发河流水位高涨，密林的很多地方都被水潭掩埋，虽然卡卡西已经派了通灵兽回木叶报信并请求增援接应，但具体要什么时候才能等到增援过来很难说，他们只能一边等在这里照顾高烧不断的樱一边分析这次任务遇险的原因。

“木叶的任务情况都是只有高层知道的机密，不到出行的时候是不可能被知晓的。晓这个组织的人员也一向分散，这次召集了两个小队在这里守株待兔，显然是了解我们的行踪。”卡卡西说。

“但从他们安装爆炸物的分布来看，他们知道我们任务地点的时间并不长——否则他们可以安排得更加周密。”佐助做出了和当初樱一样的判断。

鸣人捏了捏樱的手。她在他身侧睡觉，他拉着她的手以便她的体温一升上来他就能察觉到。“老师，佐助，那么按照你们这么说的话，应该是一个在我们出任务不久前，或者出任务之后迅速得到了我们目的地的人把这件事告诉了晓，是这样吗？”

卡卡西意外地看了他一眼：“这次反应很快嘛，鸣人。正是如此。”

三人各自沉默着想了一会儿，却暂时都没有什么头绪。符合这样条件的人不少，比如他们的同期，随便打听打听就能知道这次任务。不过鉴于佐助鸣人的安全保障要求程度，其他人要知道就不是这么简单的事情了。

在谁走漏了消息这个问题上遇到了瓶颈，于是卡卡西揉了揉太阳穴开始说另一个问题。“关于这次那几个晓的成员，你们的情况怎么样？我那边鬼鲛受了重伤，但恐怕也没有死。”

佐助看了鸣人一眼，代替他回答：“在与蠍和迪达拉战斗的过程中，鸣人爆了两尾。后来春赶到，他们两个被逼退，目前不知道是什么情况。”

卡卡西很少露出真正震惊的神情，但此刻他难以置信地看了看鸣人旁边半遮半露的女孩的脸，问道：“你是说，在你们结束和蠍以及迪达拉的战斗之前，樱已经结束了和鼬的战斗？”这不可能，他都没有把握能从宇智波鼬的手上走脱。卡卡西原本的猜测刚好相反，他以为是佐助和鸣人先用了什么策略逼退了蠍迪两人然后才去帮助春脱身的。

“他……肯定没事。”佐助低声说，“春应该是用了什么方法摆脱了和他的战斗，然后到了我们这边。迪达拉和蠍撤退以后我和鸣人马上就失去意识了，是她一个人把我们带到这里治疗的。她的情况当时也很不好，找到你之前大多数时间都在昏迷，大概是透支的缘故。”他并没有细说当时的情况，侧目看了看眉目紧闭的少女，火光在她的脸上隐隐绰绰。

卡卡西沉默半晌，最终叹了口气。他不是没有怀疑春，至少她离开他们单独行动以后的表现完全不像一个没有忍者世家支撑和秘术掌握的底层忍者，但是她已经为了他们做到这般地步，在多加指摘的话也实在说不过去。

他抬眼看了看佐助和鸣人，他们两个都在看睡梦中的少女。卡卡西忽然想起来多年前的中忍考试，据说樱也是以一己之力在死亡森林将他们两个从进入考试的异端忍者手中保护得滴水不漏，想必他们也是想到了这一点，所以现在对春的态度非常维护。叹了口气，卡卡西知道现在说什么也没用。

而且一想到他刚刚醒来，春几乎手脚并用跑到他身边趴在他胸口嚎啕大哭的模样他也是心软无比，想着世界上还有谁不能有个秘密呢。

人都是这样的，有了好感，就会护短，哪怕违背理性。

樱的身体逐渐好转以后山里的天气也慢慢不那么恶劣，每天下的雨变得少了些，遮住洞口的瀑布也稀疏了起来。看来是他们这次不走运，遇上了雨季所以才会被困在这里。卡卡西的通灵兽带回了木叶的消息，说不日就会派遣有实力的队伍来接应他们赶回木叶，在此之前让他们不要随意行动。

卡卡西这才真的放下心来。

樱主动跟他们说明了与鼬的战斗，她说和鼬只交手了一会儿他似乎就身体不适，捂着眼睛几乎失去了行动能力，所以她才见机脱离了战斗。鸣佐卡三人都很随意地接受了她的解释，甚至都没怎么盘问当时的细节情况。樱虽然不知道在她烧得糊里糊涂这段时间发生了什么事情，但是既然能这样简单地搪塞过去，那么就算她心中疑惑也没有再说什么。

她很庆幸自己当初收拾行李的时候将易容药多带了很多，不然被困在山中的这十天恐怕就要出大麻烦了。

接应部队在十天后找到了他们，由大和带队，成员是木叶的数位精英上忍。毕竟他们这次遇到的情况凶险万分，想必纲手在木叶也是心急如焚。

卡卡西简单地和大和说了一下任务情况，上忍们听到他们遭遇了四名晓的成员都倒吸了一口凉气，又看到他们竟然一员未损，甚至连缺胳膊断腿的情况都没有出现，脸上都露出了惊讶和欣赏的神色，心中想着不愧是漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。

嗯，还有那个女孩子，大概也是不错的。

但是他们不清楚任务具体情况，大都以为医疗忍者想必一直呆在后方被保护得很好，没有参与正面交锋，只是在辅助上起了作用。卡卡西看着他们知道他们心里都在想些什么，不禁苦笑着想，如果没有春的话，他们别说缺胳膊断腿，能不能活下来都是个问题。

但这件事他只打算报告给纲手，毕竟锋芒太露对春来说没有什么好处。

一路上没有大情况地回到了木叶，虽然其他人都是战战兢兢，樱心里倒是十分安稳。她知道鬼鲛重伤，鼬不会出手，蠍已死，迪达拉情况不明，所以队伍不会遇上麻烦，她在意的是另一件事情。

这一路回来，她总觉得鸣人和佐助对自己的态度有点古怪。虽然他们都没有说什么，但那种眼神，总觉得不太对劲。一开始她以为是因为她这次拼尽全力救治他们的原因，却连自己也说服不了。

尤其是鸣人，他这样一个率真的家伙，如果感激她的话应该立刻与她熟络起来才是，而不是像现在这样，看着她的眼神总是微妙的欲言又止。

与蠍的战斗中她动用了百豪和咒印，身体受损不小，实在是没什么精力思考这样的状况出现的原因。一直到抵达木叶她也没有什么头绪。

照理来说回到木叶以后马上就要去跟纲手汇报任务，但卡卡西看到樱病得恹恹的就让她先回去休息，反正作为纲手的弟子她也每天都要去跟她报道，届时再补充说明就行了。樱此刻身体状况确实很差，于是也就没有推辞，谢过以后往家走。鸣人和佐助一直看着她的背影消失在街道尽头才回过身跟上卡卡西。

*

樱走在木叶的街道上，眼睛微微眯着，抵挡灿烂的阳光。她身上的肌肉仍然因为发烧而酸痛，但是也许是周围浓郁的生活氛围催化使然，她感到走路有点轻飘飘的，就像走在棉花上一样。

活下来，活下来，活下来。

这么多年她脑海中响着的反复就是这句话，每一次的死里逃生都足以让她更加惜命。

但是当事情一涉及到她所爱的人，春野樱似乎就一下子忘记了惜命为何物，仿佛这条命为他们失去更有价值，以至于每一次都毫不犹豫地在透支生命的支票上签字。

前面集市的人声更加熙攘起来，樱抬头看去，只见是一家商店在做周年庆的活动，正在抽特等奖。于是她停下了脚步，等着看拿到特等奖的人的脸上幸福的表情。她喜欢看到别人脸上的幸福，这让她也觉得能在这一刻分享那浅薄的快乐。

“好，那么今天的特等奖是——”主持人故弄玄虚地拖长了声调，台下等候的消费者都紧张地捏紧了奖票。“——0328号顾客！”

一阵静默之后，确定了不是自己的群众发出遗憾的嘘声，主持人搜寻着人群问道：“请问0328号是哪位？请上台来领奖！”

过了一会儿一只手举了起来：“啊，是我。”

樱和人群一起看去，只见一个中年女人不好意思地握着手中的奖券，“0328号是我。”她重复了一遍。

主持人立刻热情地邀请她上台，“原来是春野芽吹女士！哎呀您真是幸运，将会获得我们商场的特等礼盒！”他姿势夸张地指着身后一桌子的商品，下面的观众羡慕地数着那些昂贵的东西。

樱在人群后面笑眯眯地看着自己的妈妈在那里听主持人介绍特等奖，笑到眼角流下眼泪。

那是她的女儿的生日，所以她买了那样一张奖券。世界上有哪个父母能忘记自己的子女呢？就算她已经被掩埋于六尺之下，她在路边买张奖券也是女儿来到世间那一天的数字。

春野夫人终于被从台上放了下来，只拎了一个小袋子的礼品，剩下的可以再慢慢去拿。樱擦了擦眼睛，从包里掏出佐助给她带的玫瑰香水，擦肩而过时不留痕迹地放进了母亲拎着的袋子里。

小松宅仍然是静悄悄的，樱没有去看那两个仿生人在做什么，径直上楼走进了自己的房间，先把行李放好，然后躺在床上休息了一会儿。回到木叶也是一路没怎么停留，所以她一沾到枕头就没能抑制住睡意地睡着了。一觉醒来连姿势都没变，一条腿垂在床下，衣服穿得整整齐齐。

揉了揉干涩的眼睛，樱下楼给自己弄了点东西吃，然后把餐具随手扔进水池里，上楼找出换洗衣物准备洗澡。

打开花洒，她在热水下面闭着眼睛站了很长时间，直到热水让她的毛孔似乎都全部张开了才转身去拿沐浴露。刚刚扭过头，她就看到了背后的镜子。

这一下让她浑身的血液都仿佛冻结了一般，她死死地盯着镜子，就像那里面有什么恐怖的东西。

镜子上布满了浴室使用带来的雾汽，少女美好婀娜的身姿隐隐绰绰印在其中，她的腰背莹润可爱，只有脖颈交界处的咒印显得格外突兀，如同蛇的毒牙盘踞在肩上。

樱喘着气颤颤巍巍地伸手触碰那个三勾玉环绕的咒印，心中爆发出无数念头，最终归于一个结论：易容不能隐去咒印，在那个瀑布后的洞窟中，她被佐助和鸣人脱掉了浑身上下的湿衣服，那么他们一定看到了这个咒印。

数日来的违和感终于水落石出：这样一个明显的强力忍术痕迹，他们为什么都没问？

除非他们已经对她的身份有所猜测。可是咒印不能代表什么，他们为什么仅凭借一个咒印就断定她是值得信任的人？

樱闭了闭眼睛无心再好好洗澡，随手关掉水阀走出浴室迅速擦干身体穿上衣服，然后走进卧室将书桌上的东西粗鲁地全部挥落在地，发出乒乒乓乓的声响。一下将书桌掀翻过来，樱面无表情地撕掉原木色的伪装贴纸，露出桌底的湿骨林逆通灵术式。

TBC.


	14. 外篇 罗生门佚闻

樱坐在茶肆里面的时候，正好有几个男人路过同样停下来休息。他们看上去是那种居无定所到处谋生计的旅人，手脚粗砺面色沧桑，虽然未必经历过多大程度的教养，却因为见多识广而很喜欢与熟识或不熟识的人讨论世道上的奇事，不管是否已有盖棺定论。

“当今忍者大人们的地位可真是和以往不同了。”他们其中的一人忽然提起了与遥远的她相关的话题。樱默不作声地低头喝茶，并不是很留心听他们说话，但耳朵无法关闭，他们的交流即使她有心忽略也自然地流入她的耳中。

“从前……咳，怎么说呢，也不过是能人异士，现在真正是令人向往的存在了呢。”提起话头的男人说。旁边一个瘦黄的男人在凳子上敲了敲破旧的烟枪，成了灰絮的烟灰飘飘荡荡地落下来，顺带着掉出来几根焦黄的烟丝，他又捡起来塞了回去，耷拉着大概是场面抽烟而泛黄的眼珠说：“什么大人，和我们不也一样是草莽出身吗？”

周遭的人纷纷露出不赞同的神色。樱倒是并不觉得被冒犯，说到底那男人说的不错，忍者本来就是草莽。

“上次那惊天动地的战争难道还不能说明什么吗？”另一个黑壮汉子说，“忍者大人确实比我们平民高出一截，再说，说不定如果他们想的话……”他隐晦地指了指天，“连那儿都能掀翻呢。”

樱想笑，但又觉得不适宜，所以端起茶碗喝了一口本来认为太涩口决定不再喝第二口的苦茶。没想到这茶第二口喝起来更加苦，她看了看外面的日影，抬手叫来胖胖的茶肆女主人要了一盘甜串子。

那边流浪者们的话题因为有所歧见而展开，瘦黄的男人因为说不过大家一致的看法而缄默下来，默默在角落里抽自己的烟，很快面前的地面上积了一小堆烟灰。樱很同情他，因为他只是说了己见而被排出了团体。

“要说天下第一的忍者，一定是数年前失踪的宇智波之佐助和漩涡之鸣人了。”一个看上去比其他流浪者更有学识一些的年轻男人摇头晃脑，近乎神往地说道，“他们真是——只应传说中有的人物。”

有人同意，有人反驳。不过反驳的人只不过说些他们早年失踪，未必能威逞至今，却不敢说当初他们不是天下无双。关于他们的讨论延续了很长时间，樱不禁听得入了神，不知不觉一杯苦茶和着齁甜的串子下了肚，连带那些离奇为主的传闻记在心里。

不得不说民众的浪漫程度甚至比多情的四代目火影更甚，那些拗口逶迤的招数名字和战役名称不知道是怎么胡编乱造流传下来的。樱一边慢慢记，并在心里舒畅起来。她喜欢听到世人把一切美丽的词语和赞扬的句子放到他们身上。

“不，一定要说的话，春野樱不应当是最伟大的忍者之一吗？”瘦黄的男人似乎终于忍不住被排斥在外的感觉，插了一句话冷不丁提到她自己的名字。樱惊了一下，不过仅在心里而已。

她能算得上什么。樱心里想，已经做好了男人被所有人嗤之以鼻的准备。

然而那边聊天的空气奇异地静默了一下，好半天才有一个人犹犹豫豫地说：“嘛，要说伟大的话也不是不行……”

樱惊异地看过去，还没找到说话的人是谁，已经听到一个粗犷的声音引过话头：“那个女人能算什么？不过是个叛徒而已。果然女人就是没有气节可言的。”

男人们天生不太会对轻蔑女人的言论作出下意识的维护，但那个第一个接口的男人大约只是觉得被一口否认面子上挂不住，不服气但耐着心性辩解道：“她最后不也帮助了当初的忍者联军吗？没有她的话不知道伤亡要加重多少倍呢。说不定叛逃也是为了什么理由。”

粗犷男人不屑极了，一手抱着胸一手端着茶喝，斜睨着为“春野樱”说话的男人冷哼一声：“那你倒说说，有什么理由？”

毕竟不是个中人，男人语塞。这世道就是如此，疑罪从有。

仿佛成功扳回一城，粗犷男人放下茶杯伸了个懒腰，不屑地说：“不过是个轻浮女人，随随便便抛弃故土，眼瞧着忍者联军局势好就上来抢一把彩头。难道没有她那场战争还能输了不成？”

在场都是凡人，没有参加那场忍者的战争，即使吃尽人生苦头也大多未尝在鬼门关徘徊过，因此对于救死扶伤也只停留在心敬而已的层面，被这样一问，果然没有人能笃定回答。粗犷男人心满意足地得意起来，翘着腿慢慢地大声喝茶。

樱觉得很有趣，她撑着下巴看着那个把她说的一无是处的人，心里竟有奇怪的细微认同。当然也是有伤感的，伤感于医疗忍者在领域外其实并不太受人尊重。

“那你又怎么知道，她不在的话战争就能胜利？”瘦黄男人不知道是和粗犷男人不对盘还是真的在这个问题上坚持己见。樱有些担心他，因为粗犷男人放下茶盏后蹬着他的眼睛简直像眼珠就要滚落出来，十分恼怒的样子。

“救人乃是大善。”流浪者里面年纪最大，几乎是个老爷爷的人物第一次慢慢开口，“无论如何都是这样。”他的话似乎是中立，加上年长者总是带着天生的安抚与压制，粗犷男人也不好发火，只能最后瓮声瓮气地问瘦黄男人：“那你倒说说，背叛故乡，挖了同伴眼睛，帮助歪魔邪道干了不少邪事，这些也都是能一笔勾销的吗？立地便能成佛，真是简单啊。”

刚才还阳光灿烂的天一下阴了，樱抬头看去，只见一片大云飘过天际，她感到变冷的风从背上吹过。

“谁说伟大的人就是无垢的人？”瘦黄男人冷笑一声，“如果她是个伟大的糟糕女人呢？”

“嗳，为什么要吵呢？”终于有人出来打圆场，各自劝解，“是与我们都无关的事情啊。别吵了吧，她都死了那么多年了。”

正在他们准备将这个话题转向无冲突的话题时，小小的茶肆里面又进来两个人，使本来就狭小的空间更加逼仄起来。挨着走道的几个流浪者甚至不得不站起来让他们过去。

也许是转移矛盾的目的使然，也许是那两人实在气质不一般，流浪者们暂时放下了内部的私斗。金色和黑色头发的男人走路的时候腰板都挺得很直，看上去很是番人物，在这样暗淡的小地方极吸引眼球。流浪们心中都猜测着这是哪地出名的游侠。金发男人看上去是个随和好相处的人，别人起身让他的时候他甚至笑着道谢，那黑发男人倒是一直淡淡的，虽然容姿妍丽，但也让人不敢直视。

两个男人走到不知道在角落里坐了多久的女人面前。金发男人大大咧咧地端起女人刚才喝过的茶杯喝了一口水，可见关系非常亲密。然而就在众人以为他们是情人的时候，那黑发男人垂下头在那女人的额头上亲了一记。

气氛忽然变得微妙起来。刚才还在说着不知善恶的忍者故事的流浪者们一下脑子里开始回转各种各样的伦理事件，眼前窥见的一角就是秘闻纸张的一页，让人抓耳挠腮想知道后面的内容。

金发男人很不在意两人的举动——或者说他觉得很习惯一样——他捏了捏女人的手说：“樱酱，我们事儿办完了，回家吧。”

樱点了点头站起来收拾好自己的东西，到店老板那里结了帐然后一起走出茶肆，空留后面窃窃私语。

粗犷男人一向不喜欢这些莫名其妙的情情爱爱，不过被一搅，确实没了与瘦黄男人较劲的兴头，低头慢慢喝茶。半晌后这支流浪者部队一起出发，去火之国边境干季节带来的活计。

正走在平坦的山路上时，粗犷男人忽然感到脚腕一痛，让他甚至趔趄了一下没有站稳。他惊叫一声抬着脚腕跳起来，周围的同行者都向他看去，只见那男人的脚腕已经肿起来一大块，红紫一片，大概很久才能好。他脚腕一尺远的地方一块不小的石头正滴溜溜转，就是它砸中了他的脚腕。

［〈罗生门佚闻〉 完］


	15. 凝视

大蛇丸抱胸看着两人高的玻璃容器中正在缓慢变化的人形，嘴角露出一丝满意的笑容，这世界上如果还有什么东西能让他体会到所谓“人类的快乐”的话，想必就是漂亮的数据和符合预期的实验结果了。正当他准备调试液体配比的时候，听到实验室的门在身后被打开。

这扇门包括他在内，有三个人可以打开，而兜是不可能在进来五秒之内不和他打招呼的。因此大蛇丸头也不回地说：“樱，好久不见了，近日如何？”

樱面无表情地走到他身边站定，先是看了看巨大玻璃容器的人形，已经不太想问他又是在做什么违背道德伦理的实验了。她靠着大蛇丸的实验桌，冷淡且笃定地直接问道：“我的任务的事情，是你透露给晓的吧？”

大蛇丸看了她一眼，微笑起来：“徒弟要出任务，我当然要关心一下任务详情。知道你在叛逆期，恐怕不会特别诚实地告诉我，所以稍微用了用在木叶的暗桩。”他解释得清楚明白，仿佛对她十分坦诚一样。然而樱当然不会买他的帐，“如果不是我差点就死了，也许会相信你的这番话，谢谢你了，师父。”

这是她第一次叫他师父，但其中的讽刺意味就算稀释一百倍也足以让人品尝个够。

“怎么会呢，鸣人和佐助君不都在吗？”大蛇丸的笑容逐渐扭曲起来，表明他现在的心情相当不错，“他们怎么不会舍命保护你。”

“小松春从来不会被任何人保护。”樱嗤笑一声，斜睨着大蛇丸的脸，“而且以晓的实力，我们即使被全灭也没什么不正常的。您真是风格独特，为了满足没有意义的恶趣味，宁愿失去宇智波的眼睛。”她的话中含着不加掩饰的威胁。

大蛇丸没有回答，但是他脸上的表情让樱明白他就是她想的那个意思，并且没有觉得有任何不妥之处。她叹了口气，转而用并不非常愤怒的口气轻缓地说：“你是个妖孽，不配活在这个世界上。”

“正因为不配，所以要格外努力一点。”大蛇丸不以为忤，也不把她说的这番话当成任何威胁一样。他顺手将配比表递给她，“药剂配比交给你了，我到后面去看反应数据。”

说完他也不等樱说些什么就怡然离开。樱闭了闭眼睛，她知道这是大蛇丸在故意无视她，明明知道如果没事的话她不会贸然回来，但既不问她是怎么回来的，也没问她回来干什么。就是这样一个古怪阴险的人，樱即使心中不豫也不得不在目标达成之前忍下这一时。

樱开始按照配比表改变容器中的药量，并且在这个过程中明白了大蛇丸正在做的是通过化学改造使这个人的身体变得更加强健——不过她不太确定现在这个人影是否还能称得上是人。她平静地扭动容器上的螺旋调钮，一点也没有因为自己参与了万恶的人体实验而不安。

世界上甚至连等价交换的情况都是很少有的，良心这种东西还是早点丢了比较好，拘泥于微小的失去只会使得前进路上的负担越来越重。

药剂比例改变以后她看到容器中的人影肌肉轮廓开始不断扩大，它痛苦地扭动了一会儿，变异的肢体不时拍在厚重的容器壁上，发出沉闷的咚咚声响，然后慢慢平静下来。看来它是撑过了这一劫。大蛇丸的声音从控制台后面传来，听起来是实验的顺利进行让他的心情变得更好的缘故，他终于不再吊着樱：“所以，从木叶急匆匆赶回来干什么？短时间内木叶应该没有什么值得报告的事情。”

有值得报告的事情她也没有特意过来说的必要，甚至还用了两次通灵术式，先到了湿骨林再到了大蛇丸的基地。

“我怀疑佐助和鸣人已经猜到我的身份了。”樱平静地说。

“哦——？”大蛇丸玩味地应了一声，“我以为只有知道和不知道两种情况，为什么你要说怀疑？难道说你露出了什么破绽让他们也是在猜测中吗？”

“这还是拜你所赐。”樱回答道，“咒印加上你给我们的任务增加的难度，想不被抓住马脚都难。”

大蛇丸走了出来，“姑且算是我的责任好了。”但他的脸上丝毫没有所谓负责的愧疚，“正好。”他走过樱的身边开始自己调整容器数据，很快容器发出一声气响，带着那个人影陷入地底，实验室里只剩下他们两个人。“木叶监视任务已经让我觉得无聊了，你回来也好。”

樱在心里冷笑一声，所谓无聊只不过就是这次没有弄死他们而已。“你有什么计划吗？”

大蛇丸摇了摇头，“没有。你自己想办法。”

樱见怪不怪，她从来没想过以他们这样互相要挟的关系对方会给她留什么退路。大蛇丸想了想又补充道：“两周之内，想个办法回来吧。”

“如果你直接把小松春的仿生人放到木叶的话很多事对我来说就会简单很多。”樱一向希望事情用最简单的策略解决。

然而大蛇丸几乎是立刻否决了她说的话：“小松一家是我很喜欢的桩子，在木叶就像真的木叶居民一样，周围的人真拿他们当沉默友好的邻居相处呢。”他怪笑一声，“如果就这样替换的话你的爱人们显然会发现不对劲。”他坚持用爱人这样的字眼来刺痛樱的心，她除了无视已经不再多加拒绝。“做的聪明点儿，要让小松春继续在木叶立足。”

樱闭了闭眼睛。她不知道大蛇丸是真的如他所言珍惜小松一家的暗桩地位还是故意把这件事复杂化为难她，但是不管怎么样她都只能接受安排。

樱走后大蛇丸仍然呆在实验室里整理数据，过了一会儿实验室的门又开了，随着开门声响起的是：“大蛇丸大人，我过来了。”

兜是不可能不在五秒钟之内打招呼的，就像他不能忍受不洗干净的刀具一样，在大蛇丸看来就是某种迂腐的强迫症。

“兜，你来的正好，帮我准备点东西。”大蛇丸头也不抬地说，“要准备新的授课内容了。”

*

“春，要去吃甜品吗？”合作修行结束以后，鸣人坐在石头上一边擦汗一边问道。樱摇了摇头说：“抱歉，鸣人前辈，我不太能吃甜的。”

“诶，这样啊。”鸣人笑了笑，似乎没有非常在意，转而说道：“那我们一起去丸星爷爷那里看看吧，佐助的修行应该也快要结束了。”

樱下意识想要再次拒绝他。留给她的时间已经不多了，她想没有必要留下任何可能越来越紧密的羁绊。但当她抬脸想要拒绝的时候却看到鸣人脸上有种奇怪的神情。那种神情既像是他对什么事情心知肚明般笃定，然而又同时有一丝微妙难言的胆怯，仿佛他能确定她会因为什么原因同意跟他走，又担心她真的会留在此地辜负他的好意从而准备强行拽着她去。

樱不知道自己为什么能从千人一面的漩涡鸣人脸上解读出这样复杂的深意——也许并没有这些深意，一切都是她的过度揣测。但她仍然在不自然的感觉以后点头道：“好的，鸣人前辈。”

于是两人与大和和卡卡西打过招呼以后向演习场外面走。穿过林荫道的时候鸣人一边走一边说：“其实春你没有必要叫我和佐助前辈的，我们应该也没差多大。”

樱开口说：“前辈乃是对经历和经验的尊重。”

“哎呀，但是你每次叫我和佐助都要前辈来前辈去的，不觉得很麻烦吗？喏，比如有急事的话说不定就来不及说完了。”鸣人认真地说，仿佛真的很在意她称呼他们的方式。

樱点了点头：“嗯，那么我以后就不叫了。鸣……鸣人。”

鸣人笑了起来，眼睛也弯起来，湛蓝的眼睛在晴空下亮晶晶的，像波光粼粼的海面。樱低下头假装看自己的衣摆是否沾上了灰，其实是不想沉溺在那片海中。

两人到剑道场的时候佐助正在和丸星古介的另一个弟子比试，看到鸣人和樱来了他也只是视线往这边扫了一眼，仍然举起沉重的苦竹剑面对眼前的敌人。鸣人招呼樱一起坐到剑道场旁边观赛的地方，丸星是个干瘦但精神矍铄的老人，他大概对鸣人很熟，也只点点头先看着那边的比试。

樱跟鸣人一起坐下来，看着场中的情况。

只见握着苦竹剑的佐助仿佛手上是一柄无所不能斩的神兵利刃，整个人的气质都锋锐起来。他不动声色向前探出一步，对方还未揣摩他是攻击还是试探只剩残影的一剑就已经挥了下去。他的对手大约也是剑道界的翘楚，不慌不忙从容应对，比起佐助的剑剑致命，他是比较温和自守的类型，以柔和漂亮的角度卸下佐助剑上雷霆万钧的力道，自守的同时寻找反击的时机。手腕反转之间，他剑缝中的白石灰已经在佐助的袴上留下了几道白色的印记。

樱不知怎的，心中有些烦躁。明明只是演习而已，那白石灰只是为了让修行者明白自己容易疏漏的地方在哪里，然而此刻那白色在她眼中不断加深，就像血液缓缓流淌出来。

“没事的。”鸣人忽然低声说。在这空旷的剑道场中那两人的竹剑不断交击发出碰撞的响声，所以只有樱听见了鸣人的话。她转头去看他，鸣人却仍然盯着场中，继续说道：“佐助和我一样，都是置于死地而后生的人。”

樱正在惊异于鸣人竟然能说出这样有深度的话，那边的局势却突然变化起来。她扭过头看到佐助的剑势变得锐不可当，而且剑技的速度和连贯越来越快，对手渐渐无法游刃有余地接住他的攻击，几处要害也挂上白石灰。丸星笑了一声，似乎佐助的表现也在他的预料之中。

在这让人眼花缭乱的剑技比拼中，樱能看到佐助的每一剑都需要对方用全身力气来抵挡，再也没有了进攻的机会。佐助身上的白石灰因为这样剧烈的动作而渐渐掉下来，蓝黑色的袴很快又干干净净。

“啪——！”佐助击中了对手的手腕，对方吃痛下没有握紧竹剑，剑尖垂了下来，佐助趁势向上挥去，包着白色胶条的圆头剑尖指着他的咽喉。

胜负已分。

樱在心中默默说着，然后慢慢吐出一口不知道什么时候憋在喉咙里的气。

鸣人笑眯眯地转头看她，说：“怎么样，佐助是不是很厉害？”

这是个简单的问题，简单到樱面上浮起敬佩的微笑点点头说：“是的，非常厉害。”

鸣人看上去很满意她的回答，站起来向佐助那边走，等丸星说完这次的指点以后把带来的水递给他，一边问他刚才被击中的地方有没有问题。佐助摇了摇头十分不在意的样子，但樱看到他的袖口翻出来的地方，小臂上也有多处挫伤，虽然说不上大碍，但想必也是能给痛觉造成困扰的伤。他的上衣微微松开，露出漂亮结实的一块胸口，汗水滑落下来随着他的呼吸颤巍巍地落进腰间。那里也有不小的几块红痕，想必是被突刺击中的原因，如果是真实的伤口的话这会儿他应该已经失血不少了。

樱心中叹息，想着鸣佐二人始终都是胜利导向的典型，只要结果是好的，他们不在乎中间过程曾经多么鲜血淋漓。

但就事实而言，佐助的剑术确实非常优秀，甚至比她遥远的记忆中更加完美，可能是师从了真正在剑术上登峰造极的丸星古介的原因。如此剑术如果配合他的忍术以及写轮眼的话，想必将是非常恐怖的力量。

樱一边思忖一边正想着等会儿要不要找个什么借口帮佐助看看伤，一抬眼正看到佐助在看着自己，而同时他在喝水。

顿时一种毛骨悚然的感觉爬上她的脊背。旁边的人都在说话，距离她七八步开外的那个少年一边仰头喝水，一边将眼珠转到盯着她的方向，就像……就像无声无息地在监视她一样。

虽然发现了樱也在看自己，佐助却丝毫没有收回视线的打算，他紧盯着她，目光看不出喜怒。他的喉结在随着吞咽滚动，樱的手指无意识地绞紧，仿佛他吞咽下去的不是水，而是被切碎喂入的自己。

TBC.


	16. 降临

就算大蛇丸不说，樱也会开始想办法脱离木叶。曾经她才是那个棋局外的人，步步经营游刃有余，而现在她不确定的是到底谁在明谁在暗，也许他们三个人正在演着没有人蒙在鼓里的滑稽陌路。

现在她几乎可以确定自己的身份已经暴露了大半，至于为什么佐助和鸣人隐而未发，她不知道原因，也没有多花精力去想，揣着明白装糊涂是他们三人共同的现状。

樱开始频繁地“生病”，然后逃避与第七班的修行以及在纲手那里的课程。纲手非常担心，专门抽了两个小时亲自给樱做了检查，最后出来的结果让她心中刺痛。

“春”在上次的任务中透支得太严重，就像一次性把血抽得近乎干涸，她的查克拉通道受到不可逆的损伤，以后调度查克拉恐怕很难恢复到最佳水平。

跟静音一起在检查室里把数据看完，纲手眉关紧锁，透过小窗户看着正从检查床上坐起来的春。她不知道要怎么去跟春说出这个结果。深重的自责压弯了这个强大女人的脊背，她甚至需要靠在墙壁上才能不滑下来。

无论是春还是樱，她的弟子之中只要是格外出众天生优秀的，她竟然一个都没有保护好。

纲手一直想着是否是自己当初对待樱的教育只有关于医疗知识和忍术的传授而缺乏精神上的磨练才致使她走上歧路，于是有了春之后她决定以后一定会在这方面多加关心，然而不过几个月，春已经因为自己的一项决策而连是否能继续做医疗忍者都岌岌可危。

静音看着仿佛一下子老了许多的纲手，欲言又止几次最终还是选择了沉默。同样是纲手的弟子，她自认没有有辱师门，但可能是樱给纲手带来的遗憾太深，就算是她也没办法弥补。而春这个女孩就像专门填补春野樱这个漏洞的存在一样出现，纲手对她寄予的东西太多，能力，名望，性格，成就，那些春野樱本能够实现而没有实现的东西纲手恐怕都希望由春来继承。

就像第一个优秀孩子早夭的母亲，她对于第二个孩子的期待更重，然而不知不觉间将第二个孩子本不应当承担的重量加到了这孩子的肩膀上。

静音知道这不是纲手的错，也不是春的错。只能说造化弄人，人所求的一切都终将逝去，事与愿违。

春穿好衣服以后纲手默不作声地走了出去，静音从这边看到她走进检查室，开始跟穿好衣服毕恭毕敬的春说话。春年轻懵懂的脸上先是出现了惊讶的神色，并且越来越重，一直到不可思议，最后归于一片空茫。直到纲手说完话许久她才机械地点了一下头，简短地说了句什么。

这里的隔音效果很好，静音没有真正听见她说的内容，但是根据那简单的口型，她知道春说的是“我知道了”。

静音也悲伤起来，为另一个天才的陨落。

但事实是樱对于查克拉的控制已经到了可以蒙蔽外力检查的地步，她很容易就表现出了经脉受损的假象。对于师父眼底的痛苦她当然能够窥知，但也只能在心底告罪，并自嘲地想着如果一切结束她还活在世上，也许会来赎这份罪。

不过她的病情并没有使所有人怜悯。

自从纲手准了她不用到第七班去修行以后，鸣人和佐助每天都会到她家——确切地说是小松春的家里来。有时候是两人中的一个，有时候是一起。她不敢让仿生人父母去应答两人，怕被立刻拆穿，所以在家的时候免不得要去招待他们。有时候她也会装作不在家不去给他们开门，但如果这样的话他们会过一会儿再过来，直到确定她在家为止。

樱已经品出了其中的监视意味。她仍然有条不紊地做着准备，反正大蛇丸只说让小松春一家继续合理地停留在木叶，没有说要以什么形式，所以她决定让春遭遇一些意外，然后沉睡一段时间。

这种意外不是什么难事，车祸也好，自然灾害也好，或者自己的病情恶化且不可逆转，甚至可能是春的经脉受损只能做手术再出一点小意外。她自认能够做到滴水不漏。

纲手仍然在让她帮忙处理文书工作，有关于医疗方面的，也有关于火影事务方面的。樱想她大概仍然想让春在自己身边成为一个文职人员，尽管春除了在医疗忍术方面以外就没什么擅长的了。好在文书工作也并不繁琐，她最常做的还是把处理过的文书归档送到档案所去，后来她干脆常常直接呆在档案所工作了。

佐助和鸣人很快就发现了她工作重心的转移，一有空就会去档案所找她。因为纲手很纵容他们两人的缘故，档案所的负责人也从来没有拦过他们，于是有时樱在专门划给自己的办公室里面整理文书的时候，那两人就在办公室里坐着，看卷轴或者帮帮忙。

这使得樱的工作效率变得非常高，往往要整理一个下午的文书几个小时就能全部归档完毕，接下来少不得就要找各种各样的理由拒绝他们的同行邀请。她故意表现出因为经脉受损而心灰意冷的感觉，把本来就很少的社交活动推得干干净净。其他忍者同情她的遭遇，也不勉强，而这两人显然并不认为她当真是在这样想。

樱走在路上，右手边是鸣人和佐助。十次邀请她总得答应一次，现在是准备去吃拉面。

“春，接下来你准备做什么？”鸣人毫无顾忌地问。如果是对一个真正失去了引以为豪的能力的人问出这样的问题，未免也太让人不快了。樱不认为鸣人是这样低情商的人。

“看师父安排吧。”她淡淡地说。

“哦。那也许你会留在火影室。我觉得纲手婆婆挺喜欢让你帮她做事的。”鸣人笑眯眯地说着，扭头看着佐助，“对吧，佐助。”

“嗯。”佐助随意地应了一声。

樱忽然觉得烦躁起来。她真不明白两人现在的举动是什么意思，如果知道她就是春野樱，为什么不拆穿她，为什么不去报告上层，为什么要维持在她是无害的“小松春”这种假象里？她有点厌烦了这两人无时无刻不在的跟随，内心隐秘的声音叫嚣着让她站出来说“我就是春野樱”。

但她还是在默默地走路。

说起来她的年岁比他们大很多，但所谓的成年人并不是能够消解一切怒火的神佛，他们只是能把怒火压得更深，让它看起来仿佛没有存在过。

阳光普照的木叶，和平，温暖，她想自己应该能把泡沫般的假象维持住。

轰隆——！

地动山摇的巨响传来，鸣人佐助几乎马上伸手护住樱，看向巨响传来的方向。低沉而没有感情的声音传来，鬼魅一样笼罩在木叶上空：

“吾名佩恩。”

*

樱此刻脑子里想的东西很多，但并不杂乱。她的记忆中有佩恩袭村这件事，但是她并不能确定是什么时候。她的叛逃已经使很多事情偏离了正轨，时序的混乱早就无法掌握。

佐助和鸣人把她送到一个安全的地方，让她不要随意离开，他们两个要去与敌人对峙。走之前鸣人紧紧地抱了她一下，街道上的人们都在哭嚎着奔逃，没有人注意他们这里的互动。鸣人在她耳边轻声说：“不要走。”佐助什么都没说，只是在走之前深深看了她一眼。

樱看着他们两人的背影消失在屋檐上，一刻都没有停留就违背刚才点头的应答，离开了安全所。

一路上由于爆坏的砖墙瓦砾，无数人受伤甚至被压在下面无处脱身。记忆中尘埃满布宛如末日的情景重新出现在眼前，樱紧咬牙关，将一个一个在自己面前受伤的人救起来。但他们人数太多，浪潮之下她能抓住的只有屈指可数的生命。

她知道最后鸣人会说服长门救下木叶所有亡者，但死亡是一件或许沉重的事情，如果可以的话，任何一个人类都不应当在真正的寿终之前体验。

将一个孩子膝盖上的擦伤治好让他跟着妈妈赶快离开以后，樱站直身子看着医疗部的方向。现在的自己不能像以前一样去统括全局，但如果没人去扛起这个重担，她难以想象伤亡会增加多少。

留给她思考的时间不多，樱很快就作出了决定。她离开混乱的木叶中心，疾驰一段时间后来到木叶后山，挑了一块空地站定，深呼吸了几下，额头上出现紫色的印记。她毫不犹豫地结了几个印，百豪之印解开蜿蜒而下，很快爬满了她的全身。樱闭着眼睛，感受着查克拉到最充盈的时刻，忽然睁开眼睛咬破手指向地上一按：“通灵之术。”

巨大的，遮天蔽日的蛞蝓在白烟以后出现，惊愕的声音从樱的头顶传来：“樱酱，怎么突然召唤我这么大的分体，你还好吗？”

“我还没事。”樱快速地说，“想必师父也已经召唤您了，蛞蝓大人。现在我没有办法尽全力医疗，请您作为纲手大人的通灵兽去治疗木叶的伤患吧。请务必快一点，木叶现在的情况非常糟糕。”

蛞蝓也没有多问，答应一声迅速分裂开来，游向木叶中心的方向，只留下一只小蛞蝓跟着樱。

“樱酱，那你现在要怎么办？”

樱闭了闭眼睛。这场袭击中的重要事件慢慢在她眼中浮现出来，转折点，解决方法，没有多少需要她插手的地方。“我会……先等等。”

“等？”蛞蝓有些疑惑，“你不到鸣人和佐助他们那边去吗？樱酱，这也许会是你的机会。”蛞蝓当然不认为樱是因为胆怯而不敢与佩恩直面。她不希望樱到最后一个人背负一切，如果能够并肩作战，将来樱或许能够有所归处——蛞蝓是这么想的。

樱摇了摇头：“这会是一场对他们来说很重要的战斗。蛞蝓大人，鸣人也好，佐助也好，他们需要这场战斗，把某些东西证明给自己看，也证明给别人看。我不能以一个已知者的身份去插手，那将是对他们的侮辱。”

蛞蝓沉默了。她明白樱的意思，无论是能力也好，心性也好的锻炼，只有置于死地方能突破瓶颈。以樱现在的能力绝对能让他们没有后顾之忧地勇往直前，但也正因为如此，所谓“死地”的意义也将不复存在。

樱遥遥看着烽烟四起的木叶，又笑了笑说：“而且蛞蝓大人，我其实挺高兴的。我跟你说的那段历史上，其实佐助和鸣人一直到最后不得已才并肩作战，现在他们这么早就心意相通，我很高兴。”她贫乏地反复用着“高兴”这个词，眼睛里真的欣慰地笑着。

TBC.


	17. 偷梁

等一切结束的时候，有很多人在木叶大门那里迎接佐助和鸣人。那些都是在战斗后死里逃生或者死而复生的村民，他们用热切而且尊崇的目光看着拯救了整个木叶的两人，曾经被提防的大族末裔也好，被看不起的九尾妖狐也好，现在倒成了所有人的英雄被反复称道。

一片欢呼和簇拥之中鸣人敷衍地感谢着大家，一边艰难地向村子里面走。佐助跟在他身边，几乎不回应村民们的感谢，冷淡地向前走。然而后面有源源不断的人挤到他们面前，连鸣人也无法分开人群的时候，佐助站住了脚，冷冷地将人群扫视了一遍。

他的眼神没有敌意，但是每一个接触到的人却都是一颤，不敢与他对视。沉默以他为圆心逐渐扩散了出去，水纹一样渐渐整个湖面都平静下来。佐助在一片冷却下来的热情中慢慢开口：“目前去救助伤员，整顿损失才是要做的事情吧。”

此话一出，原本欢欣鼓舞的人群都有些尴尬下来。跟在他们身后的奈良鹿丸无奈地扶额叹气。他知道佐助天生就是这么个性格，但是这样落人面子估计他也是头一个了。

然而就算他话说的冷淡，到底也是正理，人们本身也正沉浸在劫后余生的喜悦当中，需要与他们的家人一起分享这种快乐，再说了几句以后也就散开各做各的事情去。

鸣人松了一口气。他在这方面不如佐助，很难拒绝别人的善意，现在才终于能够没有阻碍地向村子里走。他们很快就到了跟樱分别的地方，那里果然已经没有她的身影了。

“分头去找吧，佐助。”鸣人捏了捏拳头说。佐助点点头纵身跳上另一个方向的屋檐。

鸣人一路上看着普通村民们满脸悲戚地看着自家倒塌的砖墙瓦砾，心里很难过。他们虽然救了大家的性命，但要让生活回到正轨也是很难的事情，重建木叶不知道要花上多少时间。

沿途遇到的每一个人鸣人都会去问一下有没有见到小松春，大多数人都一脸茫然，直到鸣人手舞足蹈形容她的外貌才能有几个人想起来，不过也大多数没见到她。鸣人的心里反而轻松起来，这说明起码刚才她不在中心战场上。

一路走到原来木叶的中心地带，迎面碰到了急匆匆的井野。鸣人知道她在刚才的战斗中充当了传讯的角色，立刻上去问她：“井野，有没有看到春？”

“哦，春，春她在医院呢。”井野的神色看上去不大好，几乎有点同情地看着鸣人。鸣人却完全没有发觉，反而轻松起来。他想她大概是在医院里面治疗病人，毕竟是她，大概是不可能对伤病员坐视不理的。

“她应该很辛苦吧，这次受伤的人很多，估计她消耗很大。”鸣人一边往医院走一边对跟自己一起走的井野说着。井野沉默了一会儿，两人已经站在医院门口了。鸣人正要走进去，井野叫住他：“我说，鸣人。”

鸣人转头看她，“怎么了，井野？”

井野闭了闭眼睛，似乎是在艰难地组织语言，一会儿才尽量平缓地说：“你也知道，刚才那个存在所释放的忍术，一般人是很难在其中全身而退的。所以春她也……”她看到鸣人脸上的笑意渐渐消失了，转而逐渐蒙上惶恐的表情。

“她失去了一条胳膊和一条腿。”井野终于艰难地说了出来。樱不在以后她一直像代替樱一样关注着七班的两人，虽然也不想让她的位置被谁代替，但是看到佐助和鸣人逐渐接纳春的时候井野也不是不欣慰的。没有人能自私地要求别人永远沉湎在回忆中，如果可以，她也希望这两人能够走出来一些。所以春也许是一种浅薄的救赎也说不定。

如果春也遭遇不测的话……

井野觉得脸被快速的风刮过，一恍神鸣人就已经不站在面前了。她顺了顺被带乱的头发，心头逐渐有不忍的情绪升腾起来。

鸣人问了护士来到病房的时候，见到的是躺在床上眉眼紧闭的小松春。她的右手小臂从胳膊肘那里消失，包裹着厚厚的纱布，现在还能看到有血迹渗出来，下身的被子也凹陷下去一块，显然是残缺不全了。

他呆立在门口半天，直到站在春床边的护士不安地叫他鸣人才微微转动眼珠看向她。护士自然知道鸣人和佐助拯救了这个村子，心中本来也只有单纯的敬仰而已，但当看到他仿佛死去的眼神时，这种敬仰便完全不能够从唇舌中发出，只能单纯地做自己现在应该做的事情：“小松为了救一个被压在瓦砾下面的孩子自己被塌下来的承重墙压住了。当时没有被发现，等挖出来的时候被压住的部分已经——”护士扭过了头似乎不是很想回忆那个画面，“——完全损毁了。”她轻声说。

鸣人的手狠狠地抖了一下。他慢慢走到春的床边蹲下，牵起她插着针管的仅剩的那只手贴在自己的唇边，喃喃道：“这怎么可能呢，如果是你的话，你可是有——”他后面说的话声音太低了，护士没有听到，只见鸣人伸手翻来了春遮盖在额头上的碎发看了看。那里光洁一片，什么都没有。

护士有点想问鸣人刚才说的话是什么意思，然而还没有酝酿好措辞，病房门就第二次被打开。她抬头看去，看到黑发少年微喘着站在门口，显然来得很急。看到他们的样子，佐助什么都没说，径直走到鸣人身边。

护士大约知道他们的关系，心里怜悯却也无可奈何。现在正是木叶需要人手的时候，自己也不能在这边停留多久，所以既然这里已经有人照顾很快就跟两人告别走了出去。

病房中安静下来，佐助坐在陪护的椅子上抚摸着昏迷中的女孩米色的柔软头发，鸣人仍然蹲在那里，用春的手指抵着自己的额头，他的脸则沉浸在阴影中。两个人的受的外伤内伤也不轻，此刻更是格外明显得火烧火燎起来。但佐助觉得很平静，已经很久没有这样平静过了。

那些噩梦与彷徨在此刻暂时消弭，他想与罪恶同归于尽的罪恶也消失不见，三个人在一起的温柔感觉总是让他沉溺其中，蒙蔽他引以为傲的双眼。

房间里忽然响起一声怪异的笑声。有点尖锐，似乎是悲极的哭泣发出的类似笑声的抽嗒。佐助寻声看去，只见鸣人的肩膀抽动了一下，又发出这样一声奇怪的笑。他抬起头，脸上湿漉漉的，看来刚才确实是哭了，但同时他的嘴角也确实微微弯起，在那样沾满泪水的脸上组成一个不大贴合的笑容。

佐助总是觉得鸣人的感情过于充沛，不知道他用来存储情感的那部分是否和存储查克拉的身体一样容量巨大，否则总有一天恐怕也要爆体而亡。

“我说，佐助。”鸣人看着春的脸开口说，“我觉得这样是不对的，但是看到她这样躺在这里，我竟然在高兴。”他匀出一只手摸了摸女孩的脸。“这样她就走不了了吧？能一直呆在我们身边了吧？”

那话语中隐隐的失控和暗沉的情绪大概会让木叶的任何一个人怀疑这怎么会是漩涡鸣人说出来的话。但此刻佐助看着他小心翼翼的爱怜动作，从一种奇怪的层面上难以言传地理解了鸣人的感情。

鸣人慢慢趴在女孩身边，低声说：“可以休息了——樱酱。”

*

接下来的一周，小松春一直以昏迷的姿态呆在医院里。她的父母来过几次，每次过来女儿的两位队友都守在那里。他们手足无措又真诚不掺假地向两人表示感谢，鸣人说有他们在这里，两位可以不用经常过来。他们千恩万谢地回去了，后来果然没有再经常去医院。

但其实佐助和鸣人的伤势也不是可以让他们衣不解带照顾旁人的。不过纲手在佩恩一战中透支昏迷未醒，卡卡西如今帮着她料理事情，还要跟浮出水面的根明争暗斗，实在是没功夫再来吆喝他们。医护人员不敢违拗两人的意思，在春的病房里面加了两张病床，这两人才勉强开始接受治疗。

木叶的局势在缓慢的变化中，就像夏天融化的沥青，看上去仍然是平整一块，其实正在底下变得柔软流动。

明面上横空出世的两位木叶新星显然是卡卡西这边的拥趸，但五代目火影这一最正统的掌权者意识不明，到底失了力。那边根部在佩恩一战中避开锋芒，实力保存得很好，加上纲手一向对元老们不客气，元老派也有偏向根的倾向。

现在根的首领团藏常常以高调的姿态出现在公共场合，看那个态度很显然是想接手木叶的意思。

鸣人对政治上面的事情还不是非常敏感，而佐助出生于一个为政治牺牲的家族，现如今的任何风吹草动都足以让他警醒。

和鸣人一起走在回病房的路上，佐助看到前面的转角走出来一个穿白色和服，搭了件羽织在肩上的独眼男人。迎面相遇还有三米的时候，那个男人停下了脚步，佐助也站住了，鸣人虽然不明所以，但还是跟着停在佐助身边。

团藏看着显然没有向自己行李意思的两人，从喉咙深处发出一声苍老的冷笑：“果真和纲手学的一样，无礼的家伙。”

鸣人皱了皱眉，他单纯是因为不认识这个人而已。

佐助不知怎的，对面前这个人没由来得十分厌恶，但也没有发作的理由，只沉默着撇开视线让对方离开。团藏拄着不知道有什么用处的拐杖，敲了两下地就从他们身侧走远。鸣人看着他的背影轻声问佐助：“那个人是谁，你怎么好像对他——不大友好啊，虽然确实是个让人讨厌的老头。”

佐助收下内心的厌恶，淡淡地说：“是志村团藏。你多少也关注一下外面的事情，他现在是木叶炙手可热的人物。”

鸣人无所谓地挑了挑眉，“我就算关注了也忘了，你帮我关注就行。”两人说着已经回到了那间三人病房。一打开门，只见护工正在给小松春的床换床单，床上空无一人。鸣人身体一僵，随即大声问：“她到哪里去了？”

护工被他吓了一跳，小心地开口：“小松小姐刚才醒了，正好她的父母来看她，她就办了出院手续……”

鸣人的表情一下变得惊慌起来，像某种应激反应一样。佐助按住了他的肩膀，鸣人转头看他，这才恢复平静，马上换衣服要去找她。佐助也无法再安然呆在医院，跟鸣人一起快速换掉病号服，出了医院来到小松春的家。

大老远就看到她家门口围了三三两两的人，春家的楼下就是她家的杂货铺，这些人看起来却不像是买东西的。鸣人和佐助走过去的时候看到被人们围在中间坐在轮椅上的女孩腼腆地笑着，不好意思地接受周围人的夸赞或安慰。她眉目转动时看到了站在人群外围的两人，似乎忘记自己缺了一条腿，勉力想要站起来，但终究不能地又坐了回去，只好挥了挥独臂，“两位前辈，你们来了。”

众人顺着她的视线转过身，看到鸣人和佐助站在那里，又是好一顿夸赞和感谢。主要是由鸣人回以不用客气后人群渐渐散开，毕竟还有日常生活的工作要做。佐助推着春的轮椅将她推回杂货铺里面，鸣人左顾右盼了一会儿问道：“你，你的爸爸妈妈呢？”

“哦，他们进货去了。”春回答道。

鸣人点点头，又看到春的残躯，转过眼神问：“你真是的，为什么出院也不告诉我和佐助啊。”

春不好意思地笑：“真是抱歉，我不太想麻烦大家，所以觉得身体没问题就擅自回来了。对不起。”她连声道歉，鸣人也不是真的有心怪她，挠了挠头不再说什么。

佐助看着她的脸，总觉得有种违和感，他问道：“你接下来准备做什么？”

春把脸转向他，指了指自己的腿和残缺的胳膊：“这样的话，怕是不能当忍者了吧。我，唉，我会继续帮爸爸妈妈打理杂货店，等纲手大人醒了我会去她那里报备的。”她看起来好像很是黯然神伤，但又好像是空白的纸上突兀地写着黯然神伤四个字。

鸣人也觉得不太对，他走到春的轮椅前面单膝跪下，握着她的手轻声说：“没关系的，我和佐助会保护你的，无论从前你有什么缘由，我们都会原谅你，樱酱。”

春的表情变得茫然起来：“不，你叫我什么？”

“我和佐助早就知道了，樱酱。”鸣人低声说，“在那个洞窟，你没来得及改变容貌的时候，我们就已经醒了。”

春的脸上出现了一种莫名其妙的客气笑容，“我不明白您在说什么，鸣人前辈，我是小松春啊。”

看着她这样滴水不漏的表情，鸣人忽然恐慌起来，他握着樱的手紧了几分，甚至把她的手上握出了红痕，但春没有挣扎，仍然笑看着他。佐助盯了她几秒，忽然伸手把她压在轮椅上，快速地解开她的上衣。

鸣人被他的动作一惊，站起身踉跄地退了一步。春也不挣扎，任由佐助把她的上衣褪下转过身。

她的脖子上光洁一片，什么都没有。

空气忽然变成固体，任由两人怎么努力都吸不进肺中，几乎要窒息。女孩沉闷的声音诡异地重复，像坏掉的复读机：

“我是小松春啊。”

TBC.


	18. 贤者

他睁开眼睛的时候觉得视线的清晰度还可以，但是他也能分辨出其实天色已晚，这房间里也没有点灯，之所以能看清楚是因为他不需要光线的帮助。视线从余光的最侧面开始将自己身处的这个破烂的环境扫视一圈，很快就定格在前面三米左右正跪在地上喘气，看起来非常痛苦的人身上。

“看来世界上并没有真正的净土。”他尝试着开口说话，说话功能也非常完好。踏出一步，离开了地上黑色的不详法阵，他继续说：“否则安眠也不会一再被人打扰。说吧，不明身份的忍者，你是谁，为什么要再次将我召到现世。”

那个黑暗中的人影似乎挣扎着想要站起来，但第一次就失败了，以更加不堪的姿态瘫倒趴伏在地上。他能看出来这个人差不多少了半条命，不知道是秽土转生的消耗太大还是其本身的身体素质原因。

人影趴在地上喘了一会儿，忽然屏住呼吸一个使劲撑着站了起来摇摇晃晃地退了几步靠在墙上。这屋顶不知道出于什么原因破了一个大洞，此刻黯淡的月光从洞口落下正好落在调整呼吸的人身上，他得以看到她颜色浅淡的头发和相对纤细的身体。

竟然还是个女人。

他正在内心这么想，那个女人似乎终于拾回了一点说话的力气，喘着气抬头看他，同样浅色的眼睛倒是炯炯有神，不像是将死之人：“我是，原木叶忍者，春野樱。贸然将您请来，请见谅，二代目火影，千手扉间大人。”

她说的话断断续续，显然是提着一口气尽量说清楚。扉间双手抱胸，平视着努力站直，看起来年岁不大的女孩，“原木叶忍者？”他慢慢重复了一遍这句话里最让人在意的词。

“是的。”樱咳嗽一声，虽然没有出血，但呼吸中已经带着一股腥气。“我已于三年前叛出了木叶。”

明明是足以让他不悦甚至震怒的事情，这女孩子竟然看上去说得十分坦然，仿佛她叛出木叶这件事就像平时的吃饭喝水一样普通，反而让他怀疑其中是否还有自己能够理解的隐情。樱说完这句话以后终于开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，而咳嗽拉动了她身上所有不适的肌肉，很快她又支撑不住跪倒在地，发出扑通一声响。

扉间没有上去扶她，他站在原地微微皱眉俯视着趴在地上的少女，试探着想要结一个印攻击她，但这个意识刚刚冒出来手就好像被冻结了一样动弹不得，看来自己应该还是以受制于人的状态被召回现世的。

樱最终还是放弃了站起来，只能勉强坐直身子，抬头苦笑着看脸色变得不怎么好的男人：“抱歉，您也看到了我的状态，保险起见我得做一些防护以免在您手上受伤。”

扉间站在那儿不动。

樱想了想，指指自己面前的地面说道：“如果您不介意的话，是否能够坐在这里，听我说一些话再做判断？我并不想以主从关系驱使您做事。”

“你不想，但是你可以。”扉间不客气地说，意指她即将开口的解释也是，搪塞也好，都只是伪善而已。

“我确实可以，但我也确实不想。”樱微微笑着，仍然作出一副谦恭有礼的“请”的姿态。扉间打量了她半晌，终于还是在她面前坐了下来，仍然是双手抱胸坐得很直，显得不客气而有攻击性。

樱深吸一口气，本来想整理一下思绪，但是因为这一下深呼吸，肺部刺痛起来，想来上次与大蛇丸的那一战吸进去的毒素还没有清除，肺部现在还是伤痕累累。但眼下没有那么多时间关心自己的身体了，樱伸出一只手，指尖上冒出来一点蓝色的光，扉间知道这是她在把查克拉抽出体外。只见樱把这一束查克拉拉长了一些，飘飘荡荡到了扉间面前。

“二代目，这是连接我的心和脑的查克拉束，你可以用您的查克拉监视它的波动，以证明我有没有在说谎。”她平静地看着他，在他回应之前一直托着那一线查克拉。扉间不置可否地伸出一只手引出自己的一线查克拉和她的连上，然后看着她颔首：“可以开始说了。”

樱点点头，把牵引着查克拉的手手心朝上放在膝盖上，摆正身体开口说：“我之所以打扰您的安眠把您请回现世，是因为忍界即将有一场大动荡，战争，灾难，我想请您帮助我在这场灾难中守护木叶——不，守护忍者。”

这番话说的倒是煞有其事言之凿凿，出发点似乎也十分道貌岸然，然而扉间只是看着她，秽土的眼睛毫无波动。

樱知道眼前此人是数一数二的强者，无论在力量上还是头脑上都是如此，要说服他的话她就必须拿出所有的手段，而且绝对不要试图说谎或者蒙混过关。“如果您想知道我是怎么知道的……”

“不，我并不想知道你怎么知道会有动荡和战争，”扉间打断了她，同时嘴边露出一丝冷笑，“倒不如说，忍界隔三差五动荡一回不是什么奇怪的事情。我想知道的是，我凭什么相信你所说的——守护忍者？”

樱沉默了一会儿，心中想的是不愧是以睿智著称的二代目火影，看问题的犀利程度旁人完全不可与之同日而语。扉间还在等着她回答，樱叹了口说：“这是很复杂的事情，所以还是要从开头开始说起啊，二代目。”

接下来的十分钟里面，扉间静静地听着樱把她曾经在湿骨林说给蛞蝓仙人听的那一番话又说给他听了一遍。期间他稳稳地托着两人连结在一起的查克拉线，却感觉不到其中的任何一丝波动，一直到少女说完话无力地靠在墙上她的内心和脑都没有出现哪怕瞬间的说谎迹象。

这其实也不是非常正常，只要是个人，说话的时候总会有情绪不平稳的时候，而自称春野樱的这个人的心境，从头到尾除了说到自己曾经呆过的那个班级的时候心神晃动了一会儿，没有起太大的波澜，就连她怎样在孤身一人的情况下死里逃生的那些经历也只是有些许感慨而已。

这真不像是一个不满二十的小女孩能有的心境。扉间内心不动声色地如此判断。

看她似乎稍微缓过来一点，扉间不紧不慢地说：“你的话是很难取信于人的。”重生的先知——江湖骗子都不敢用的伎俩。

“但您知道我没有说谎。”樱轻轻用下巴示意了一下查克拉线。

“这不能说明什么。”扉间摇头，“只要经过一定的训练，人完全可以做到说谎也面不改色心不跳，另外，如果你是个疯子，就会笃信自己所说的是真相。”

樱语塞。在对方滴水不漏的逻辑下她很难将自己的这一套输入到他铜墙铁壁的思维当中。隐隐约约的头疼之感传来，她闭上眼睛想难道还是要强行驱使二代目吗？然而男人冷静理智的声音再次响起：“接下来我问问题，你回答，不要说多余的话。”

樱睁开眼睛看着他在月光下冷肃的表情，稍微动了一下嘴角，坐直身子示意他问。

“你说你杀了大蛇丸？”

“是的。”

“有证据吗？”

“您从这里出去以后可以到处打听打听，我想这件事还可以流传一段时间。”

“你确定他死了？”

樱沉默了一会儿，摇摇头：“我不能确定。他是一个给自己留有无数后路的人，就连我，”她褪下肩膀的上衣扭过身，只见伤痕累累的后颈上有一个小小的咒印，“也有可能是他的后路之一。”

扉间凑上去看了一下，能感觉到这咒印中强大的查克拉波动。“你不怕被这咒印吞噬吗？”

樱整理好衣服撩开自己的刘海，让扉间看到她额头上的菱形印记，“这是百豪，在印的级别上高于大蛇丸的人造品，能够压制它。”

扉间唔了一声，暂且放过了关于大蛇丸的问题。他倒是没有问她为什么要杀他，想必每一个了解大蛇丸的人都知道他是太大的变数，能除掉就要除掉。

“那么如果你知道‘未来’会发生的一切，为什么不阻止？”扉间盯着她问。

樱的眼神忽然变得非常深远，扉间觉得她的气质也忽然飘忽起来：“二代目，我并不是拥有一切到细节的记忆来到这个世界的，而且很多事情从我叛出木叶的那一刻起就已经完全不同了。我只能看到河流的大走向，却不能清楚每一条支流的变化。”

“假设你说的是真的，那么你当初叛出木叶是愚蠢的举动。”扉间如此评价，“你完全可以有更好的方法。”

樱顿了一下，然后微微点头：“也许您说的对，只不过当初，有很多不得已的事情。”

扉间看了她半晌，终于不客气地说：“你所谓的判断，并非完全是出于理性的考量，如果你不能解释那些不合逻辑的选择，我一丝一毫也不能相信你。”

他说的严厉至极，樱也被他的威严震慑，好半天才反应过来，喃喃道：“真不愧是二代目大人……”

扉间冷哼一声。

然而他所说的“不合逻辑”的地方，樱想自己大概也从来没有深思过。她所做的所有事情，难道都是为了最终的目标吗，难道都是为了在最后的战争中保护忍者吗，还是出于她自私的情感和不可言说的爱情？

樱的眼中忽然流下泪来。扉间愣了一下，虽然脸色未变，心下却着实一惊。查克拉线带来的强烈波动说明他刚才的话在很大程度上扰乱了他的心神。虽然这就是他的目的所在，然而看到这个女孩哭得这样悲苦，他仍然觉得有一丝许久不见的怜悯爬上心头。

“您说的对。”樱哽咽着说，“我确实，没有做到完全的择优。我爱他们，我想代替他们经历风霜雨雪，代替他们出生入死。如果可以，我希望献祭我一个人就能换来他们永世平安。”

她的话很混乱，扉间不知道她说的他们是谁，但仍然耐着心听。这样混乱的发言有时候反而能吐出内心的深藏的真意。

“但除此以外，我也是木叶的忍者，一名医疗忍者。”她的声音又渐渐硬气起来，“没有人比我更清楚生命之重。战争是无法，也不应该去避免的，此战将促进整个忍界的融合和互相的理解，也能让隐藏在角落里的黑暗浮出水面。我只想让战争尽早结束，并且让尽可能多的人——活下去。”

这番话终于也让扉间沉默了。樱的查克拉线仍然激荡不已，但这不是因为说谎，而是她真正的情意所在。他冷硬的脸色稍微和缓了一点，说道：“你真是幼稚又天真。既然无法避免战争，一旦打响，你以为战场上的人还是人吗？只是数字而已。”

“对我们来说也许只是千和万的差别。”樱直视着他的眼睛，“但是对每一个参战者来说，他们只有一个‘一’。我见过尸横遍野，二代目，地狱也不过如此。”

扉间心中一动。眼前少女天真的悲悯无端与自家大哥的脸重合起来，让他情不自禁宽容了些许，连她妄图在战争中保全别人的生命这种狂妄的理想也没有多加苛责。

“即使你这么做，也没人会记得你。”扉间轻声说，“哪怕你献上自己生命。”

樱微微一笑：“我没想让任何人记住我。我是一名医疗忍者，每一个医疗忍者的夙愿都是悬壶济世，然而其实是没有人能做到的。如果我能真正做到这一点，已经足够让我起码十辈子死而无憾。”

扉间默然切断了两人的查克拉连接。即使她说的话仍然让他皱眉不能苟同，现在也不能再质问下去。他看着樱满身的伤口，知道大概是与大蛇丸的一战还有秽土转生之术的后遗症。他说：“你先给自己治疗一下吧。”

樱知道她已经初步取得了这位火影的信任，心神一松反而连治疗自己的力气都没有了，只好提气使用了通灵之术召来蛞蝓。

“好久不见，二代目。”烟雾中出现的神兽客气地与扉间打招呼，他愣了一会儿叹气说：“你要是早点让蛞蝓仙人来给你作证，想必更有说服力。”

“可是我相信您更喜欢用自己的判断做决定。”樱虚弱地说，“外人怎么说，也比不上亲自求证。”

扉间看着她，不得不说这个少女很符合自己的胃口，思维也是，谈吐也是。只不过情感过于丰富，一哭起来眼泪就像止不住一样。

TBC.


	19. 引诱

扉间放下笔，长出一口气看着与樱花费一个多月一起完成的这张图纸。乍一看这只是一张普通的地图而已，但是在其中一块地方画上了圆圈，旁边排列满了密密麻麻的公式，数字，还有忍术的印分布。

他摸了摸下巴说：“这个，要完成真的非常困难。”从他的口中说出来困难两个字，那么事情一定是已经难到了一定程度。樱也跟着点头，但对于这种困难早已有心理准备：“这是一个能将整个忍者联军纳入其中的巨大的术，想必不可能简单。还有一年时间，我们加油吧，二代目。”

扉间转头看着樱，眼里倒是带了一点激赏。“虽说我还没有完全相信你，但你是个不错的忍者。”

樱微微一笑：“谢谢。不过二代目，在您的标准里什么是不错的忍者呢？”工作已经告一段落，樱一边收拾着桌子上的演算工具一边问道。

扉间靠在桌子边，抬头想了想，回答道：“无论遇到什么艰难，不择手段达成自己的目标，在泥泞中匍匐也好，在尖刀上漫步也好，不达目的绝不罢休。这就是忍者最优秀的特质。”

樱从微笑变到咧开嘴笑，但是随后似乎又是觉得这样不大礼貌，于是将笑容的角度又缩小了一点，轻咳一声说：“二代目，时代变了。现在大家不这么说忍者了。”

“哦？”扉间竟然有了点兴趣，“那如今的忍者又有什么言论了？”

樱整理着纸张，想了一会儿说：“都说每个忍者都要找到属于自己的忍道，比如勇往直前，永不认输之类的啊……”

扉间哼笑一声，十分不以为然：“这和我说的有什么区别？所谓勇往直前，永不认输，不就是功利地追求目标，达成才算完吗？看来这世道忍者的本质没有变，倒是在粉饰自身上学得愈发道貌岸然了。”这样说自己也是其中一员的群体，扉间倒好似并不非常忌讳。

樱相信他确实是以中立的态度这么想的，虽然说起来难听，却也是某种程度上的真相。忍者本来也不过就是出卖自身奇淫巧技谋生的一类人，只不过渐渐壮大成了体系。不过她觉得粉饰自身也没什么可指摘的，不管什么存在，不能活的时候就想努力活下去，基本的生活不成问题的时候又想活得体面一点，这是再正常不过的事情了，哪怕是阴沟里爬出来的老鼠，恐怕也会在月光下舔舐自己的皮毛让它光洁些许。

两人结束了这个话题，樱把最后的图纸小心地收起来，对扉间说：“我划出来的这个地方就是最后的决战所在，这几天还是尽早去做好阵比较好。二代目，希望您能将飞雷神之术的印留一个在我身上，这样我们就可以分头行动了。”

扉间挑了挑眉：“怎么，难道你不想干脆把这个术学走吗？在我所有自创的术当中，飞雷神也算得上其中的翘楚。”他很难得地在语气中带了点得意的意思，樱笑着表明自己并不是不想学。

“按照我的查克拉属性，学这个术不是非常容易，与其花费多余的时间去强行掌握一个无法发挥最大效力的术，不如在自己的领域做到极致。”她细长的手指指了指刚刚叠起来的图纸，“喏，比如说这个。”

扉间便也点点头不勉强，又重复说了一次：“你确实是个优秀的忍者，懂得效率最大化的好处。虽说现在局势不明朗，但我也愿意称你为天才。”扉间不是个不愿意承认别人才能的人，从前受他指点的忍者们也常常能得到中肯且坦率的评价。

樱却摇了摇头，自嘲地说：“我是个虚假的天才。所有的一切先知皆是建立在模糊的往生里。”她从来不觉得自己在哪方面高人一等，就像这一世无论她如何绞尽脑汁也最终明白战争不可避免，最后做的决定也是尽人事而已。

见她这样一副怅然若失的样子，扉间本来有心鼓励两句，但不知怎的又收回了到嘴边的话头。无论是一个有着往生记忆的人，还是一个早就独自流浪在外的忍者，恐怕是不需要他像对待那些自己的学生那样去安慰的。

“好，那你准备一下，接下来我会把飞雷神的印留一个在你身上。”

樱对他表示了感谢，坐进椅子里准备休息一会儿。但她不想休息太久，以免任何安详的时分她都在血腥和温柔的梦境中体会不同的悲伤。咒印又开始痛了，她尽力不去想它的存在，闭着眼睛考虑接下来的行动。

*

“我说，这不是有些太无聊了吗？”木叶村外围的土地上，一个白色的人形打着哈欠说。不过它并不是一个完整的人形，另一半的身体是黑色的，脸上的表情也完全不同——如果那确实是脸的话。

黑色的那部分哑着嗓子说：“确实挺无聊的。”

难得听到自己的言论被附和了，白色的声音变得非常兴奋，它嚷嚷着说：“就是嘛就是嘛，我们做点什么吧，至少不能就这么等下去啊，再等下去鼬就要死了哦。”

黑色的脸陷入了沉思，它正在认真思考白色所说的那种可能性。半晌才随口一样问：“那你想怎么样？”

白色嘻嘻嘻笑了一会儿才说：“我们去告诉佐助吧，告诉他他的哥哥在哪里，我敢拿二十个我打赌，佐助一定会去的。”

“没有眼睛的宇智波佐助到鼬那里去，大概会被毫不客气地杀死一百次。”黑色嘲笑地说。

“别这么说嘛。”白色的口吻貌似是在为佐助抱不平，但接下来它又说：“就算佐助有他原来的眼睛也未必是鼬的对手——战斗的觉悟完全不一样诶。”

黑色听他这么说也阴沉地笑起来，过了一会儿回应道：“那就按你说的做吧。我也想知道没有宇智波眼睛的宇智波佐助还敢不敢跟鼬奋力一搏。”

鹿丸有点担心佐助和鸣人的状态。那天他正在和卡卡西说着话，就有忍者气喘吁吁地过来禀报，说漩涡鸣人要强行出村，宇智波佐助正在拦着他，请卡卡西赶紧去看看。两人惊愕之下也无暇再讨论纲手昏迷期间木叶的事务，立刻起身赶到了木叶大门。

只见那两人正剑拔弩张地对峙着，虽然现在看来还在僵持中，但根据身上的伤痕来看刚才应该已经打了不小的一架。卡卡西丝毫不能理解到底是发生了什么事，大庭广众之下只能先严厉地责备鸣人：“鸣人，这种紧要关头不要再闯什么祸了，你要出村干什么？！好好回去呆着。”

鸣人却好像没听到他说的话一样，只死死地看着脸色同样很难看的佐助，咬牙切齿地说： “你为什么要拦着我？我要去找……”

“闭嘴，吊车尾。”佐助打断了他要说的话，飞快地走上前两步不客气地拽住鸣人的领子，力气之大甚至然后鸣人的脚步移动了一下。旁边的人口中劝阻，但不敢上来阻拦。要知道，这两位与佩恩的战斗在日向家的转述下已经变得神乎其神，他们现在连站在这里都害怕被波及到，更别提接近了。

“你想让全村人知道她回来当间谍了吗？”佐助低沉凶狠地在他耳边说，“你知道要到哪里去找她吗？你也要叛村吗？！吊车尾！”因为要压着声音又要起到震慑作用，加上佐助的心情同样很压抑，他的声音里带着十足的颤抖。

鸣人蓝色的眼睛中红光一阵一阵地闪动，卡卡西正担心是否要叫大和过来，就看到他慢慢像被放了气的气球一样萎靡下来，在佐助面前低下了头。佐助淡淡地跟卡卡西说他们先回去了就领着鸣人离开了木叶大门。

虽然说是虚惊一场，其他人都觉得是风波平息不再多想，卡卡西和鹿丸却不这么认为。万物发展都是事出有因，鸣人要强行出村一定有他的理由，而且就目前的情况看来，佐助是知道这个理由的。

卡卡西一想到有一个只有佐助和鸣人互相之间才了解的秘密就觉得非常头疼，担心哪一天他们谁说服了谁作出他也收拾不了的烂摊子。虽然今天是佐助拦住了鸣人，卡卡西却不敢奢望佐助能保持永远的冷静——三四年前他自己不是也准备叛逃的吗。再说他此刻的阻拦大概只是为了鸣人考量，万一将来离开村子对鸣人来说更好，卡卡西只怕佐助把木叶大门一刀劈开亲自给鸣人铺路都是有可能的。

鹿丸是个实证主义者，即使通透如他，也对于鸣人的行为猜测完全没有头绪。但他在心中由衷地希望鸣人如卡卡西所言千万不要闯祸，他们这些火影派现在行事已经是步履维艰，如果再被根抓住了什么把柄的话，等纲手醒来他们就要以死谢罪了。

出于这样的考量，接下来的时日鹿丸尤其关心这两人的一举一动，令他稍稍安心的是，鸣人的情绪似乎在佐助的压制下渐渐恢复了正常，但从这日渐的正常中他又品出了些许不对的味道。

他觉得他们两个的关系，似乎变得更为亲密，但又在亲密上出现奇怪的生疏。也许不应该说是生疏，只是过于亲密的磨合。就像他们一起吃拉面的时候，鸣人吃完了让佐助递一张纸给他，佐助头也不抬地抽了一张纸巾给他，两人的手碰到一起，却没有马上分开，鹿丸的余光觉得那几根手指似乎在白色的纸巾下面做了什么他看不到的动作。但这只是一瞬间的事情，接下来鸣人就若无其事地接过纸巾擦了擦嘴，把胳膊搭在佐助颈子上聊天了。

诸如此类，仿佛避开了人群只属于他们两个人的交流在鹿丸有意无意的窥探下日渐增多，他心里有一个猜想，却因为那猜想过于大胆而在自己的心里都不敢多想。

被他窥视着的这两人似乎无知无觉一般，仍然参与着木叶的修缮恢复，修行也一项都没有落下。鸣人时不时会去看看躺在医院里面的纲手和在佩恩之战中为他受伤的雏田。但他们再也没有去小松杂货铺，那个断了手脚的女孩就像完全被他们丢进了记忆的角落。

白天喧哗万分的木叶到了夜晚仍然要渐渐沉入寂静之中，不过也有遥远的工地二十四小时待命，此时仍然在传来渺远的机器轰鸣声。

佐助一直觉得这种机械声和忍者的世界不搭，那些重型机械怎么看都总有一天要取代血统限制的忍术。但目前为止，这两者还保持着微妙的平衡，也许到了民众对机械的信任超过了对忍者的信任的那一天，他们就真的要退出历史舞台。

如此的胡思乱想让他的困倦有些被赶走，于是他准备下床去喝点水。刚刚掀开被子用脚找拖鞋，睡在他旁边的人就翻了个身发出半睡半醒的梦呓：“你去哪里？”他变得如此患得患失，梦里也怕谁又要走。

“喝水。”佐助站起身给他把被子盖好，月光落进来照见鸣人脖子上的红痕，他眼神一暗，拉上被子盖住，去厨房给自己倒了一杯凉水。半杯水下去以后口舌的干燥和下腹的热度都被压了下去，但头脑也因为这凉意而更加清醒起来。为免打扰鸣人睡觉，佐助就站在厨房里靠着流理台发呆。

他很少发呆，但发呆不代表他放松了警惕。当余光里出现一个蠕动的影子时，只消半秒钟刀架上的剔骨刀就已经被他握在手上了。

只见院子里一个鬼影一样的东西缓慢拔高，它赤身裸体，半黑半白，诡异万分。

“夜安，佐助君。”白色的那一半夸张地打着招呼，嘴都快要咧到耳朵了，而黑色的那一部分则没什么表情，就像它们是不同的两个存在一样。

“来这里做什么？”佐助冷冷地问道，甚至都不想多问它的身份，只待有异动，他手上的刀半秒就能戳穿它的眉心。

“哎——好吧，自我介绍一下，我是绝——不，我们是绝。是这样的，佐助君，我们有一些关于你哥哥鼬的消息，不知道你感不感兴趣。”白绝笑嘻嘻地说。

佐助冷淡地表情瞬间变得杀气重重，就像一根引线被点燃，他手中的玻璃杯被紧紧捏着，似乎马上就要爆碎。

TBC.


	20. 阋墙

佐助看着鸣人吃饭。他吃饭的样子非常不讲究，大口吞咽，用力咀嚼，腮帮子都会因此鼓起来，使得那狐须翘起，在空气中一颤一颤，直到这一口饭菜咽下去，从食道滚下去的这几秒钟的停顿能让它们停一会儿，然后再如此反复。

那狐须忽然不动了，佐助正盯着它出神，片刻后才发现了这不符合规律的地方，顺着那张脸看过去，鸣人正在疑惑地看着自己。

“你干嘛这么看我，佐助？”鸣人摸了摸自己的脸，“哪里又沾上饭粒了吗？”

“啊，在那里。”他伸出手在对方随着年岁增长渐渐也坚硬了一些的下颌那里轻轻抚过，假意用纸巾擦了一下包起来扔进垃圾桶。到底也是这个年纪了，就算吃相不雅也不会把饭吃到脸上。

吃相如此不雅，自己竟然也深爱如斯。

佐助忽然牛头不对马嘴地想。他不知道这段感情是什么时候变成了如今比难以割舍更加粘腻的模样，可能从春野樱离开他们的那一天起，他们就真的只剩彼此了。

鸣人推了推佐助面前的食盒问道：“你怎么就吃这么点？”

佐助不知道如何解释自己几近于无的胃口，于是往后一靠随口说：“你吃相太差，让我失去了吃饭的兴趣。”

“什么嘛。”鸣人不满地翻白眼，筷子上夹的菜倒是少了一点，“文雅文雅，你怎么这么讲究，我知道了，不就是吃慢点吗，太不忍者了也……”

不，其实不是这样的。佐助在心里想。看到他吃的香，他才能勉强吃下一点。看到他在笑，他才能感受到还有可以为之快乐的事物。看到他依然光明灿烂，他才相信自己没有被完全丢弃在黑暗之中。

‘三日之后，鼬在那里等你。当然，愿不愿意去，还是得看你啦。’那个诡异的人影说的话在佐助耳边回响，一遍一遍，像曾经被斩断的锁链，重新从深渊爬出来触到他的手脚，让他遍体生凉。说起来，是谁曾帮他把锁链斩断过一次呢？

与面前的鸣人神情相似的女孩的脸似乎在餐厅外面的阳光下出现了，樱色的头发颜色极浅，闪闪亮亮勾人心神，她笑盈盈地向他开口，叫着“佐助君”。

是她，把将他拖走的锁链生生截住，然后套在了自己身上。

然而当鸣人不顾一切要去找她的时候，自己“冷静”地拦住了他，给他分析利弊得失，应当不应当，但此刻想着的却是如何在他的眼皮子底下离开木叶，立刻去与那人你死我活。

他是不爱樱的吗？

佐助撑着下巴，等鸣人吃完，看着刚才樱的幻象一闪而过的街道。极少出现迷茫的眼神落在远处茂盛的夏栎身上，如果此刻有仰慕他，甚至并不仰慕他的少女经过的话，一定要为这神子般的怅然倾倒。

关于樱的很多事情如今在他的脑海里都变成了已被销毁一样的灰色，只剩下最后的那一幕反反复复，无论是现实还是梦中都轮回一样出现：她站在月光下，手中握着自己血淋淋的眼睛。

他摸了摸自己的眼眶，忽然自嘲地想着没有宇智波之眼的自己不知道还有没有资格以宇智波遗孤的身份去与鼬一战。

“怎么了，眼睛疼吗？”察觉到他摩挲眼眶的动作，鸣人把口中的饭菜咽下去关心地问。佐助的眼睛是后天移植的，经常会出现一点小毛病，干涩发痒更是常事。

“没有。”佐助摇摇头，“只是想到鼬，他开眼很早，现在想必更上一层楼了。”

鸣人很惊讶。这么多年佐助从来没有再提起这个名字，他就算再情商低下也知道那是佐助的逆鳞，不能碰，最好也别提。现在他自己主动提起来，鸣人觉得挺高兴的，至少是能放下一点的象征吧。虽说当年鼬将一族灭尽，但就仅因为他把佐助留下来了这件事就让鸣人在潜意识中没有将他列为完全意义上的敌人。他知道这样很天真，但是他更不想的是佐助在憎恨自己亲人这样痛苦的感情中度过一生。

“佐助，你对鼬还是……”鸣人小心翼翼地问。

佐助转过头看他，鸣人已经放下了碗筷正在擦嘴，看着他的眼神又担忧又期盼。佐助忽然觉得自己和樱站到了同一水平线上，让眼前的这个少年为他们担心，为他们痛苦。他因为这而愧疚，但也不可否认地冷笑着自满起来。如此混乱的情绪连他自己也说不清道不明，最后只能归咎于那自称绝的存在带来的消息上。

“如果有机会，”他冷冷地说，“我一定会亲手杀了他。”

他的回答如此掷地有声，也足以让鸣人的期盼破碎。但他也没有非常失望，他心里的佐助也早已给出了这样的答案。幸而目前还没有什么他们兄弟俩你死我活的机会，鸣人想着时间长了，佐助总能放过自己一点。

“你这么做也没有什么错，毕竟他也是木叶的罪人……”鸣人想给他开脱，但也说不了多少，最终抓了抓头发说：“到时候我会陪你一起的，佐助，别一个人了。”

佐助低下头，微长的头发落下来遮住了眼睛。“啊，我知道了。”

离开木叶。其实是很简单的事情。

*

一个人走在宇智波遗迹的时候，佐助心里平静至极，尽管在一步一步接近那个人的所在，却并没有像从前曾想象的那样，兴奋，激动，嗜血的负面情绪随着心脏的每一次跳动愈涌愈烈，他甚至回忆起了小时候，他趴在鼬的背上回家，随着鼬每走一步他就更安稳一些，但又因为这短短的一条路马上就要到尽头而悲伤。

甬道到了尽头，他抬头看去，黑暗石室的尽头坐着一个男人，他看上去很从容地等着自己，姿态比放松更显得懈怠。

“鼬。”佐助低声叫他。也不一定是叫他，只不过是描述自己所见而已。

“你还记得我这个哥哥的脸，我很高兴。”鼬熟悉的，只不过变得稍微低沉了一些的声音从那里传来，然后他站起来了，一步一步走下高台。“我还以为你不敢来，毕竟你连写轮眼都没有了，畏惧我也是应该的。不过既然你站在这里，我就姑且承认你还配得上宇智波这个姓氏好了。”

“仅剩的你我当中，如果还有一个人配不上宇智波这个姓氏，那也是你。”佐助冷冷地说。鼬笑了，只不过笑得没什么意义，然后他的身影消失在原地，下一个瞬间手指已经袭向佐助的双眼！

佐助的瞳孔立刻变红转动出勾玉，一个后闪躲过了鼬的攻击。鼬放下手看着他的眼睛，眼中出现了玩味的神色：“我本以为你靠着异族的眼睛苟延残喘还不如瞎了比较好，竟然还能用这双眼睛使用宇智波的力量，佐助，你很不错。”

佐助看着他，浑身的肌肉紧绷，三勾玉写轮眼时隐时现。

“虽然是粗制滥造的东西，不过也来贡献给哥哥吧，佐助！”鼬突然大喝一声，数支苦无扔向佐助的所在。佐助全神贯注地看着苦无的轨迹准备全力避开，这对他来说不是难事，抽出腰间丸星赠予他的出云剑击飞了死角的苦无，一跃落地后迅速结印，速度快到鼬没有实施下一步进攻的时候就完成了一个阻拦的术。他知道这样的术能阻止鼬一秒钟就很不错了，很快就拉出绳索直接从上方落到鼬的身后，带着千鸟的查克拉绳索从天而降，电网一样将鼬罩在其中。

锋利的火光刀一样劈开电网，红云黑底服装的鼬出现在火海之中。他还没有搜寻到佐助的身影就听到爆破声从四面八方传来，显然是他已经在进入遗迹核心之前就已经在周围安装了起爆符。

佐助从最先炸塌的顶端跳了出来，现在那里看着黑烟袅袅的洞口。不多时另一个身影也跳了出来，佐助眯着眼睛看到鼬毫发无损，只有晓袍的右下角磨损了一些。

“好了，过家家结束了。”鼬的脸色变得很阴沉，盯着佐助的眼睛逐渐变成他没有见过的奇异形状，“去见爸爸妈妈吧，佐助。”

佐助从来没有觉得自己距离死亡这么近。他已经用尽了费尽心思部署安排的一切明攻暗斗，鼬却似乎完全没有落败的迹象，反而总是那么游刃有余。这样的游刃有余终于重新挑起了他心中的憎恨和怒火，仿佛自己这些年的压抑和挣扎全是笑话，在他眼中一文不值。

那毁天灭地的橘色巨人一拳把他打飞出去撞在印有火焰团扇的断墙上，佐助能感觉到自己体内的查克拉已经不多了，不完善的写轮眼需要额外庞大的支撑。自己体内的查克拉余量，只能再使用一次那个——

“怎么了，佐助。”鼬在一步一步走过来，“你在藏着什么，我知道你没有拼命，木叶让你成了胆小鬼吗？还是你不敢自己拼死，宁愿死在我的手下？”他的脚步踉跄了一下，但是佐助没有看见。

乌云逐渐密布，隐隐有雷电在云层中闪现，鼬毫不在意，仍然在向自己的弟弟迈进。“你这把刀也生锈了，不如由我来折断。”

要回去。佐助低着头，嘴唇无声地翕动。他要回去。鸣人在等他，鸣人已经不能再承受另一次离别了。

樱也在等他。

她怎么会在等他呢。

月光下她握着他的眼睛。

对，她在等他去讨回他的眼睛。

所以他不能死，一定要活着回去。

佐助慢慢举起手，雷电像听从命令一样聚集在他上空。鼬终于也停下脚步，抬头看着这不属于正常自然现象的雷电。

“我不会死的。我和你不同，鼬，有人在等我。”佐助的声音很轻，却穿过滂沱大雨和轰隆雷鸣如斯清晰地传入他的耳中。他大笑起来：“佐助，别太天真了，你哪里还有归路？”

佐助，我真高兴啊，你还有归路。

“麒麟！”

轰隆霹雳灭鬼弑神般接连不断落在遗迹，遥远的住民都惊恐地看着这个方向，不知道是不是神灵发怒，正在惩罚某个异端。

半个小时以后落雷慢慢止息，大雨却仍然下个不停，噼里啪啦像敲在人的神经上。

佐助的视线已经模糊不清了，但能看到不远处橘色的华光慢慢消失。他靠在断垣残壁上，嘴角艰难地笑了一下，身体因为雨水的缘故不断下滑，心里朦胧地想着没有写轮眼的自己果然只有用这种同归于尽的方式才能实现“杀了那个男人”的愿望。

失去意识之前，他乍然又看见了黎明熹微的早晨，看不清面目的温柔少年无奈地戳了一下他的额头，怜惜和抱歉的口吻说：“对不起，佐助，原谅我。下次吧。”

黑色火光的缝隙中飞快地冲进来一个人影，毫无顾忌地前往两人决斗的中心所在。鼬跪在佐助身边抬起头，看到那个人勉强笑了一下。

“你来了……”他的眼睛灰蒙蒙的，已经看不见东西具体，只能大体描摹轮廓，却还是徒劳地睁着，“我……将最后一件事拜托给你……你一定要做到……不要顾及我……也不要救我……我本来就不久于人世了……

“这是你的罪孽……你要偿还……”

他的声音逐渐小下去，周围的天照之火在慢慢熄灭，不是被大雨，而是已经无物可燃。冰冷的雨水打在他半阖上眼睛的脸上，噼里啪啦像打着玉石。

一个孤单的灵魂孤单地走了，最后的牵挂给了旁人，干干净净，清清白白。

TBC.


	21. 交心

鸣人在树林里穿梭，他孤身一人，再也没有任何一个被他称之为“同伴”的人。他的眼睛几乎不在眨动，就像不会干涩一样紧紧盯着眼前的路，脚下丝毫不停向着自己认定的方向前去。

他的心里没有在默念任何名字，甚至几乎是一片空白，这空白当中只有隐隐约约的恐慌，尽管他尽力在压制，这种恐慌却越发不能忽视。他到底在怕什么？

没有控制好重心导致踩断了一根树枝差点摔下去以后鸣人在下一根枝桠上停留了一会儿。他喘着粗气扶着树干，向后看了看黑洞洞的来路，确实还没有人跟上来。他不是一个人出来的，被他甩掉的还有一整只小队。发现佐助失踪以后鸣人第一次知道自己的脑子也可以这样清醒，在别人察觉之前就主动去和卡卡西报告，说佐助可能是被晓的人掳走了，请求搜索，这样他就不算是叛村。然后自己顺理成章地加入了搜救队伍，再伺机甩掉其他人，一定要率先找到他。

鸣人深深吸了一口气，重新开始前进。根据他现在能体会到的佐助这几天的异常状态，十有八九还是跟鼬有关，告知忍者追踪到的这个方向正是宇智波遗迹的方向。

明明说不会一个人去，却还是把自己丢下了。

鸣人不确定自己见到佐助要做的第一件事是给他一拳还是紧紧抱住他，但总而言之，他一定要安然无事。

夜色浓重到最深的时候他到达了战场边缘，随便扫一眼就能看出这里刚刚被巨大的破坏力横扫过，石头新鲜的裂口上正在渗水，他脚下踩着的焦土散发出虫草被烧焦的臭味。战场寂静无声，鸣人站在原地，心脏的跳动已经到不能抑制的过快程度。他按了按胸口，一步一步向中心走。

转过一面巨大的承重墙，他看到那边倒着的墙壁上有三个人影。都没仔细判断那三个人是谁，鸣人已经一下跳上承重墙，几步就到达那里。

唯一还在动作的人正跪着，明明应该知道有人来了却没有看他，鸣人呆呆地看着她的头发，在云层漏下的月光中呈现出变调的灰白樱色。不是那种柔和的米黄，长度也只到脖子，随着她手上的动作在露出一截的脖颈上扫来扫去。

真正到了这种时候，鸣人只觉得口干舌燥，吞咽了好几下口水才勉强开口：“樱酱……”

“唔。”跪在地上的樱含糊地应了一声，似乎因为手上的活而完全分不开心神来搭理他。鸣人一直以为那次让他愤怒至极的不告而别以后，下一次的见面一定会天雷地火，最痛苦的那段时间他甚至想着一见面就要像佐助说的一样，先折断她的手脚割开她的血管，让她无论如何不能再随心所欲地离开。但现在在她的平淡对待下，这重逢也就很普通地重逢了。

鸣人低头看去只见佐助躺在他们旁边，樱的手下则是他见过数面的佐助的哥哥，宇智波鼬。他的两边眼角各有一条细细的血线。鸣人先走到佐助身边查看他的情况。不知怎的，看到樱在他身边的时候他已经能够不担心最糟糕的可能了，虽然当年她对佐助作出了那样的事，他却像自欺欺人一样竟然仍然因为她的出现而安心。

他抱起佐助的上半身，能明显感觉到对方的生命体征一切正常。这时鸣人看到樱的脚边摆着一个瓶子，里面不知名的液体泡着两颗黑瞳孔的眼珠。他呆了一下，余光看到鼬还有一条缝的眼眶里空荡荡的。记忆瞬间被拉回那个木叶的早晨，自己被叫到木叶医院，佐助躺在病床上，眼睛那里蒙着白布。

“你又……”他犹犹豫豫地说了一半，樱知道他想说什么。又取了别人的眼睛，占有了别人的力量，做了错误的事情。但她没有立刻解释，而是迅速将一应器材收拾好到包裹中，特别是鼬的眼睛，小心翼翼地放进一个封印卷轴，然后站起身对鸣人点了一下头：“来不及处理鼬的尸体了，带着佐助，跟我来。”

鸣人背着昏迷不醒的佐助，跟着樱疾行了大概二十分钟以后来到了一处寥落的村庄。说是村庄也不太合适，只不过有几处散落的民居在这里，而且似乎已经完全废弃了，没有一点人类生活的迹象。樱看上去很是熟门熟路，将背着佐助的鸣人带进其中的一处民居，里面果然已经破败不堪，到处都是蜘蛛网和厚厚的灰尘。樱不以为意地随手挥开挡住路的肮脏的杂物，很快将地面上清理出来一块，然后鸣人就看到木头地板上有一处暗门。樱的脚在墙边踢了一下，暗门就发出咔嚓一声响，缓缓打开露出两人大小的空洞，能看到台阶蜿蜒向下。

樱从忍具袋里拿出一根荧光棒掰开丢了进去，隐隐的光亮很快消失了，可见下面空间不小。樱咳嗽一声轻声说：“先下来吧。”

鸣人默不作声地把佐助往背上提了提，跟在樱的身后走下台阶，暗门在他们身后无声地再次关上。

底下的空间果然如他预料中一样深广无比，贴着潮湿脏污石壁的台阶蜿蜒而下，每一步都能听到啪叽的湿漉撞击声。鸣人看到樱大概对这里很熟悉，他不知方向的前路她走得很稳当。

这是个说话的好时机。鸣人在心里想。他将佐助的身体往肩膀上带了带确定他不会摔下来，抿了抿嘴说：“樱酱，上次……我是说小松春，是你吗。”他几乎是用笃定的语气问这句话，樱长久没有回答，他只是一边走一边等。

“嗯。”片刻后她低低的声音从前面传来。“对不起。”

他怨怪了她好长时间，最开始的那一刻甚至气得发疯，如果不是佐助劝住了他，他们两人甚至因为这件事而在争吵扭打中失去理智糊里糊涂地发生了肉体关系，说不定他当时就要破罐子破摔地直接冲到大蛇丸那里去了。

不可避免地想到那个火热迷乱的夜晚，鸣人侧过头看了看佐助不安稳的脸。

然而这一切都因为樱轻飘飘的一句对不起而完全化解——也许他只是在等这样一句话，这样他无论如何都会原谅她。漩涡鸣人什么都没有，不会有国仇家恨，能被伤害的只有自己，所以他甚至不用被道德评判就能无条件原谅在自己心上捅刀的人。

他觉得这是一个好的开头，像被鼓舞了一样继续说：“樱酱，这些年我……”

“我知道。”樱转过了一个弯，头也不回地说：“我知道你们的事。你和佐助试图保护尾兽，后来还去了八尾人柱力那里学习控制之术，佐助杀了迪达拉，你们还跟大蛇丸剩下的部众接触过收编了几个人——”她平淡地叙述着这些年她时时关注的事情，语气就像当年他们还在一个小队，她指着鸣人的破裤管：‘昨天勾到钉子了吧，我帮你补补。’

鸣人只觉得喉咙干涩得难受，不吞咽些什么就不能发出声音，于是他勉强哽了一下说：“樱酱，你一直看着我们吗？”

前方樱的脚步一顿，好像发现自己说多了不该说的东西，但话说出去也不能收回了，只能微微颔首：“啊，我在看着你们。”

虽然背着佐助，但鸣人真想再伸出两只手去抱住她。

*

这里是大蛇丸散落在各地的基地之一，里面的各项设施还算齐全，樱试了一下，基本的电闸什么的都还能正常打开。她进入最干净的那间准备室，让鸣人把佐助放在中间的高台上。鸣人本来想立刻听她说的去做，但忽然想到了什么，勉强犹豫着问：“樱酱，你要做什么？”

樱并不为他刹那的不信任伤心，或者说他跟着她来到这里已经是自己在他心中非同一般的证明，再要求什么也实在过于苛责。她一边快速地从卷轴中取出要用的东西，一边简单地解释：“我要给佐助移植眼球。没有多少时间。你可以在里面，也可以出去等。”

鸣人看到樱将两个分别装有一对相似眼珠的玻璃瓶拿了出来，心中不再怀疑，其他的问题也要等事情结束再说，马上把佐助放到了充当手术台的高台上。

接下来的时间，鸣人没有出去，站在靠墙的地方不打扰地看着樱的手眼花缭乱地在佐助的眼睛上动作。他竟然不是非常紧张，不知道自己相信的是樱的医疗技术还是她不会用这一场手术作出什么伤害佐助的事情。

并没有过非常长的时间，不过两个小时以后，樱完成了摘除旧眼球、归还佐助原来的眼球、将鼬眼球中的瞳力注入其中等所有步骤。但即使是她也已经身体发软。将最后的创口愈合，她踉跄了一下，并没有摔倒，但侧倾过去的方向已经有一个日渐宽厚的胸膛在那里等着她。鸣人紧张地扶着樱不稳的身体问道：“樱酱你没事吧？是查克拉不足了吗？我的多，我传点给你吧。”

“不用了。”樱摇摇头，但确实有点腿软，“我有百豪，不会有事的。”她指了指自己的额头。但其实如今百豪最重要的用处就是压制大蛇丸留下的咒印，不能随便动用。正准备到一旁去休息一会儿，一只手抓住了她。樱低头看去，佐助虽然双眼紧闭，但好像恢复了一点意识，他的一只手松松地握着她的手腕，口中似乎在喃喃什么。

她低下头，把耳朵凑到他的唇边，听到他气若游丝的声音：“……是樱吗？”她胸腔一酸，对着他的耳朵说：“是我。”

听到这样的回答他放下心来一样松开手，再次陷入了脱力和麻醉效果带来的昏迷。

樱松了一口气，转身走到墙边。大蛇丸的这个基地里没有坐的地方，她就随意地坐在地上靠着墙，鸣人走到她身边坐下，双手搭在曲起的膝盖上，两人一起静静地看着躺在樱调暗的灯光下的佐助。

“他本来堆积的力量就很大，只不过被非原装的眼珠压制，现在换上了他自己的眼珠，加上鼬的瞳力的催生，醒来以后可能会查克拉不受控一段时间。”樱看着前方，给鸣人解释，也像是交代一样说。

鸣人点了点头：“我知道了。”

随后两人又沉默下来。这本不应该是他们两人的相处中该有的情况，他们都不是在言语上吝啬的人。鸣人不知道樱是为什么不说话，但他是觉得想说的太多，一时反而不知道先说哪句。

‘抓重点，知道吗？’小时候一起复习忍校功课的记忆浮上心头，‘把那些肯定会出大题的知识记下来，这样至少能保证及格啦，笨蛋鸣人。’随着这句话的结束，一定会有一本书不轻不重地拍在他的脑袋上。

他深吸一口气，开口说：“樱酱，我想问你一些事。”

樱撇过头，看着不知处的地面说：“你可以问，但我不一定能回答你。”

鸣人动了一下自己的脚，扭头看着她问：“你那时候，取走了佐助的眼睛，难道就是为了这个时候还给他吗？那既然如此，为什么还要那么做？”他在村子里未尝没有听到过樱是为了增长自己的力量或者把宇智波的眼睛作为珍贵的筹码带走的这种言论，虽然没有人在他们面前说，但合适的理由似乎也只有这些。

过了很长时间，长到佐助的呼吸已经转为平稳安眠的规律，樱低低的声音才传进鸣人的耳中：“只要还拥有这双眼睛，佐助就一定不会留在木叶。”

鸣人的眼睛逐渐瞪大。

“你不觉得其实我是个不错的忍者吗？做的了这些血腥的决断，几乎没怎么犹豫。”她在笑，也像在自嘲。

“你为什么一定要佐助留在木叶——难道佐助留在木叶的代价就是你非走不可吗？”鸣人的声音微微发抖，他还从来没有考虑到这种层面。就算是为了同伴，不惜将他最重要的眼睛带走也要将他强行留在村里，这样的樱让他产生了莫名的畏惧。

“只要还有未报完的仇，未解气的恨，佐助一定能好好活下去，而且有你在，鸣人。无论何时何地，你们两人在一起的话就没人能撼动半分。”

“那我算什么。”鸣人苦笑着说，“你用来锁住佐助的锁链吗？”

樱无声地笑了笑：“我们几个，谁又何尝不是别人的锁链，也被别人锁着呢？”

这个话题就到这里结束了。鸣人不知道还能说什么，他心中几乎没有感动，倒不如说当这个比他们都还要小上一点的女孩子说着似乎全然是为他们考量的话的时候，他只觉得悲哀。她为什么能像一个家长一样，不管不顾把她觉得正确的事情扔到他们头上，然后淡淡地说她不多解释，这都是为他们好？

何等自大。

樱靠着墙想站起来去查看一下佐助的情况，忽然被猛力拽住了手，一个重心不稳跌了下去，正趴进鸣人的怀里。她直起腰一只手撑在鸣人的头颅两边，看到他的眼睛在微弱的光线下闪动着同样微弱但不灭的光。

“那就该回来了吧，樱酱，既然已经没有你亏欠的东西了。”他想让她尽快回到他们身边，所以才这么说。但在内心深处漩涡鸣人并不觉得春野樱已经对他们没有亏欠。她欠他们这许多年，欠他们那些无眠的长夜。

TBC.


	22. 复仇

“还不到时候。”樱弓着腰垂着头说，她背着光，鸣人看不见她的脸，却把拽着的那只手握得越发紧，急切地追问：“为什么还不到时候？到底要到什么时候？”

樱使了点劲想把自己的手从他的手心里抽出来，但是他完全无动于衷，就像如果她不给他一个答案的话这只手就会一直禁锢下去。她有点无奈，只能就着这个姿势说：“我跟你说过，我有自己要做的事情。”

“可是你从来没有告诉我是什么事情。”鸣人将樱拉近了一些，现在她的位置比他稍微高一点，他抬头看着她模糊不清的脸，近乎祈求地问：“到底是什么，樱酱，连佐助的事情我都可以理解，但我们对你在想什么一无所知。”

“这就是我不能告诉你的事情。”樱的声音稍微变得强硬了一些，“这是一个秘密，在完成之前我不会告诉你们任何人。”

鸣人正想再说些什么，只听到外面忽然传来一声爆响，整个地下结构都随着震颤了一下。显然是有人在上面破坏这个废弃村庄。

樱的神情马上严肃起来，鸣人也知道现在遇到了新的危机，不管是木叶的人赶到了还是晓，他们都必须要小心应对。

“这个地方的防爆能力还可以，如果没有发现那道暗门的话应该不会有什么问题——”

她的话还没有说完，一个轻佻的声音从入口处那里传来：“哎呀，那还真是不好意思，暗门已经被发现了。”

两人头皮一麻，瞬间站起身挡在躺着佐助的手术台前，虎视眈眈地看着前方从黑暗中走出来的男人。他戴着诡异的漩涡面具，因为室内黑暗的缘故，连唯一的那个空洞中的眼睛也看不到任何端倪。

“晚上好，木叶七班的各位。”那人稍微点点头，算是打了个招呼。两人没有回应他的打算，因为都跟他打过照面所以现在都非常警惕。樱看着这个男人，心中的感觉很复杂。她知道那面具后面是一个怎样破碎的灵魂，虽然具体的事件记忆中非常模糊，但是她知道的是这是一个经历了很多悲痛之事的人。

“如果可以的话，我希望你们把那个宇智波小子交给我。”男人毫不在意他们的敌意，自然地伸手指了指他们身后的佐助，“哦，樱，我看到他眼睛上的纱布了，你已经把鼬的眼睛也给他了吗，很好很好，我感谢你——”他话音未落，鸣人的攻击已经到了眼前男人一跃离开原地，只见地上残留下一个小型风遁破坏的痕迹，鸣人直起身，眼神阴沉地看着他：“别在我面前把佐助说的像你的东西一样。”

“可是他也不是你的东西呀。”男人的话语仍然不知所云，语气却渐渐冰冷起来：“至少我们还都姓宇智波，你呢？”

“宇智波？”鸣人呆愣地看着他：“你姓宇智波？”

“没错，我是宇智波斑。”

这个名字在鸣人心中一石激起千层浪，因为佐助的缘故，他有意无意地听到了不少关于宇智波的事情，其中当然也包括那位大名鼎鼎搅动天下风云的宇智波斑，“可是，这怎么可能，他、他已经死了很多年了啊……你怎么可能是……”

那个男人走上前一步，微弱的光线下终于能看到那只眼睛透出的红芒和里面转动的他没有见过的黑色图案。

“怎么样，我是否比你更有资格作为佐助的‘自己人’？”男人低沉地笑了起来。鸣人默不作声，但是眼中的神色已经转为凶狠，就像被觊觎了自己地盘的猛兽一样。樱用余光看到他的瞳孔在微微跳动，时不时变得细长发红，很是瘆人。

“我知道你和佐助的关系。不过你觉得那些浅薄的感情能比得上宇智波的真相吗？你，就算是你们两个加在一起，能比得上鼬在他心中的份量吗？”自称是宇智波斑的男人语气一扫轻佻，变得严厉而嘲讽。“我说的对吧，佐助。”

两人一惊，转头看去，只见佐助不知道什么时候已经坐了起来，蒙着白布的眼睛看不到神色，但他的嘴唇抿的很紧，几乎只剩下一条线。

“宇智波的真相……是什么意思？”良久之后他开口问，声音很轻，但可以轻易听出这细微的声音里隐含着巨大的隐忍。

“呵，如果无知是一种幸福的话，佐助你还真是世界上少有的幸运之人。在木叶的生活很和平吧？有情人陪着恐怕让你忘记了自己还是一个宇智波？”斑毫不客气地以上位者的身份批判着佐助。

“我问你，宇智波的真相是什么意思。”佐助的声音空洞洞的十分麻木，只剩下机械的追问。

“跟我来，我会告诉你。”

“你休想带佐助走。”鸣人恶狠狠地说，他率先冲了出去，一脚踹过去袭向斑的胸口。接下来诡异的事发生了，他的脚直接穿过了对方的身体，完全没有借上力，使他被自己愤怒的一击带摔倒了过去。接着面具男人一跃而起，跃过樱的头顶直接站在佐助身后。

樱刚转过身就见到斑的手放在佐助的肩膀上，紧接着以他为中心出现了一个黑色的漩涡，两人的身体逐渐被吸入漩涡中。樱的眉头紧紧皱在一起，她没有想过要佐助被蒙在鼓里一辈子，但当他这次真的要去面对她略知一二的残酷真相的时候，樱还是下意识地伸出手想抓住他：“佐助！抓住我的手！”

佐助的脸转向她发出声音的方向，脸上出现了短暂的，几乎是一瞬间的犹豫，但很快他就跟那个面具人一起消失在漩涡之中。

鸣人嘶吼一声冲上来，却只能扑个空，整个室内只剩下他和樱两人。他喘着粗气，心跳声隔着胸膛都能被樱听到。她僵硬地放下伸出的手，鸣人已经站了起来走到她面前，脸上都是汗水，神色慌乱不已：“樱酱，怎么办，佐助被带到哪里去了？”不知怎的，他总是下意识来向她寻求自己不知道的答案。

樱的脑子里飞速地闪过最近外界的讯息和木叶的动向，心中忽然一动，转身飞速向外走：“去五影大会。”

*

团藏急匆匆从五影大会的会场离开，以避免被那个自称为斑的男人盯上。他要做的事情还有很多，哪怕只是在这里受伤都非常不值当。手下全部为他断后，团藏并不觉得有什么不妥，根从来不缺优秀的人才，他们能为自己牺牲已经算是在根部比较体面的死法了。

前面的那座石桥，只要过去了很快就能到达木叶外围原始森林的这一侧边缘，算是进入了半个安全地带，团藏正在心中微微松了一口气的时候，从桥对面慢慢走出来一个人影，他看到那人影下意识地停下了脚步。穿着简单白袍的佐助正站在那里直勾勾地看着他。团藏觉得有什么地方不对劲，但是还是尽量摆出了代火影的气度说道：“佐助，你是来接应我的吗？”

佐助笑了起来，先是低低地笑声，随后像是不可自抑一样大笑起来。团藏紧张地看着他，知道有什么事情已经脱离了自己的控制，在摸清事情的严重性之前他决定先静观其变，双手双脚的肌肉紧绷，全部进入随时准备迎击的状态。

“团藏。”佐助以极为不敬的口吻直呼其名，“你，怎么会觉得自己还配得上一个宇智波的臣服？”

团藏心中咯噔一下，有了大概的猜测。刚才那个自称宇智波斑的面具人擅闯五影大会打乱了他的计划，同时还口出狂言对整个忍界宣战，如今佐助在这里等着他，看来这两人应该是有所联系了。既然已经是最坏的可能，团藏反而不再担忧，被岁月雕刻得生硬无情的脸上露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“不愧是宇智波，骨子里的叛徒。我早就跟纲手说过应当斩草除根，不该留你一条命。”

佐助从来没有觉得这样愤怒和无力过。宇智波被提防，被排挤，被逼着走上叛乱的道路，然后把他们逼到这样地步的人竟然还理所当然地叫嚣着：‘我就知道宇智波会这样！’世界上竟然真有这样的事，挑衅着别人拿起刀的人名正言顺地将杀人罪名套到了他们头上！

庞大的力量随着不稳定的心境逐渐在眼部聚集，佐助的眼睛一转再转，很快就从一勾玉变成三勾玉，然后是圆角六芒星，然而并没有停止，圆角六芒星中间转出来一个奇异的变形三角，震得团藏后退了一步。虽然还不是很了解他那双未知的眼睛蕴含着怎样的力量，但多年的战斗本能让团藏明白，此刻已经不能有任何的保留！他迅速扯开自己常年包裹得严严实实的手臂，露出密密麻麻让人脊背发凉的红色眼珠。

佐助愣了一瞬间，紧接着死死地盯着他的胳膊。上面全都是写轮眼，都是宇智波的眼睛啊！他辨不清天地日月，是非黑白，他只想让面前这个人死，最痛苦地死去！

他身影一闪消失在原地，下一个瞬间出鞘的剑对着团藏当头劈下。

再怎么样也不过是个十几岁的小鬼，不能成多大气候。

交锋许久后团藏不屑地在心中下了这个论断。佐助在又一次武器相撞以后被弹开，他慢慢从水面上站起来，看着团藏挥动着那根镶满眼睛令人毛骨悚然的胳膊，忽然冷笑一声，毒蛇一样轻声说：“团藏，写轮眼可从来不是靠数量取胜。”

团藏一开始的自信在看到紫色面目狰狞的查克拉巨人出现时渐渐崩塌，他并没有将写轮眼的力量发掘多少，甚至不太了解写轮眼的他从来对于一双眼睛有多大的毁天灭地的力量不屑一顾。头脑混乱到了一定地步，他甚至失去判断一般用苦无攻击了无坚不摧的查克拉巨人的外壁。

苦无应声而断的时候，须佐之男的手呼的一声落下来，不松不紧地掐住了团藏的脖子，一下将他提到半空中。团藏的腿在踢蹬，虽然表面上看起来非常狼狈，但他这一生已经不知道经历过多少次生死，没有失去意识的大脑仍然在飞速思考各种应对之策。

须佐中的少年冷漠地盯着他，巨人的另一只手持着光剑落下，砍下了他的一只手臂。团藏连惨叫都无法发出，接下来被依次削去另一只手臂和双腿。鲜血淋淋漓漓落了下来，因为高度原因溅得桥面上到处都是，血腥至极。佐助脸上修罗一般的怒气竟然渐渐消失了，他看着团藏痛苦的模样，竟然露出一点畅快的、神经质的笑意。

“你痛苦吗？”佐助轻声问。大量失血的老男人已经听不见他的声音了，就算他还清醒着，这个距离也不会听到他近乎自言自语的喃喃。“不，你还不够痛苦。”

须佐手中的利刃对准了团藏翻白的眼睛。

“佐助！！！”背后传来的叫喊声过于熟悉，以至于在如此癫狂的状态下他脊背的肌肉都不由自主地抽动了一下，停下了手上的动作扭头看去。

一男一女转瞬间就落在他身后，鸣人震惊地看着将佐助全部包围在其中的顶天立地的巨人，它就像一座燃烧的紫色火焰，不怒而威，让人心生畏惧。

樱表情复杂地看着他。拥有了永恒万花筒的佐助能击败团藏这是她预料之中的事，只是目前看来，复仇也没有让他能放下些许，大方向的命运仍然在不可更改地前进。

“哦，你们两个来了啊。”佐助说着松开了须佐的手，已经不成人形只剩下一个躯干的团藏应声摔倒在下面他自己的血泊中。鸣人看到那个人是谁，一时间不可思议地看着佐助：“佐助，你怎么——”

“杀了他？”佐助看着他，几乎是有些冰冷的温柔在其中，“因为是他毁了整个宇智波。哦，或者说是木叶毁了整个宇智波。”

佐助的口气让鸣人害怕起来，他勉强笑了一下说：“佐助，先回去吧，一起回去，我跟你一起去问卡卡西老师，或者等纲手婆婆醒了，她会告诉我们真相的，相信我。”他说了一连串的话，佐助一句都没有打断，静静地听着，直到鸣人无言以对了才说：“在木叶，没有人能给我真相。”他歪过头看着樱，“对吧，樱？”

樱沉默不语。

“你是知道的，所以会在我来这之前把我的眼睛和鼬的眼睛一起给我，对吧？鼬早就安排好了你，对吧？你一直什么都知道，对吧？”他连续的，不容置喙但也并不咄咄逼人地说，语气甚至有些悲哀。

樱的视线忽然一锐，像是鼓足了勇气看向他：“我只是局外人，佐助，我所知道的只是一星半点‘别人口中的真相’。”

听到她所说的“别人口中的真相”时佐助整个人一怔，面具人的言之凿凿出现在他耳边。

“我不知道你听到了什么，看到了什么。但是你在木叶的这些年，真的感觉不到那些对你的庇护吗？”樱觉得自己说的话很苍白而且无耻，但事已至此，她已经没有别的好说的了。

“佐助。”到现在一直都没说什么实质性的话的鸣人忽然走上前一步，然后继续慢慢向佐助的方向走。樱心里紧张起来，佐助的精神状态现在很不稳定，不排除他激动攻击的可能。鸣人却不以为意，一步一步走过去，口中说着：“别走啊，你。”

像靠近暴怒边缘的狮子，他说话温柔得宛如低头对婴儿唱夜曲。

樱看着他靠近须佐，迈出一步。须佐没有将他隔离在外。佐助脸上的神情既抗拒又隐含着回归的一丝理智，他退了一步，但终于还是被鸣人抱住了。

“如果你要走的话，就在此刻杀了我吧。”

TBC.


	23. 问答

须佐之男的铠甲、皮肉、骨架一层一层褪去，最后只剩下两个少年站在它刚才伫立的地方。

“你不要以为我不会杀了你，鸣人。”佐助的视线跃过他的肩膀，说的话仍然血腥，眼神却已经有松动的迹象。

“那你动手吧，我绝不反抗。”鸣人丝毫不为所动地说。佐助闭上眼睛，肩膀松了一下，显然是鸣人胜利了。

水声响起，樱走到他们身边。从刚才须佐散去的那一刻起，她就知道佐助已经稍微平静了下来。佐助随着声音转过头，看到樱站在他们不远处时眼睛也一层一层褪回了黑色，他轻轻推开鸣人看着樱说：“你现在应该把所有我想知道的事情告诉我。”

樱摇了摇头：“坦白说，我知道的并没有多少细节，这些事你还是去问当事人比较合适。”

“当事人？”佐助抬头看了看扔着团藏尸体的桥面，脸色又阴沉下来，“你说木叶上层的那些老东西？”

知道自己的师父也被归类到那些老东西里面去了，樱无奈也无法。她知道佐助只是在鸣人的安抚下暂时冷静了一点而已，放下这件心头的刀还需要更长的时间。如果可以的话她当然也希望在他们身边一起面对，然而事实是她有更重要的事情去做。

“随便你怎么想吧。”她破罐破摔般地说了这么一句话，随后转过身。

鸣人马上就着急了，冲上去一把抓住她的手腕，紧得像铁石一样。“你要到哪里去？”

樱垂眼看了看他抓着自己的手，开口说：“我的事情——”

“在我们面前，你还有资格说与我们无关吗？”佐助站在原地冷冷地说，樱看着他，他的眼眶下面还残留着使用瞳术留下的血迹。她叹了口气：“我没想说与你们无关，我只是想说只有我自己能完成。你们不也有你们要做的事情吗？佐助，你的家族的事，你还是要回木叶调查的吧？鸣人，卡卡西和纲手那边你必须要拥护到底的吧？我们都不是孩子了，各自的路终究要各自走下去。”

听到她这么说，鸣人很想反驳，但他悲哀地发现自己反驳不了。樱说的对，他此行的主要目的是带回佐助，他们必须要回到木叶去，还有很多事情等着他们做。他从来没有觉得自己这么不自由过，明明追寻了这么多年的人就在面前，他的脚步却像被沼泽里伸出的触手缠住了一样寸步难移。漩涡鸣人总是宣称自己勇往直前，绝不回头，但一开始他想做的事情，好像已经和现在走的路没有几分重合了。

“你就是不能告诉我们吗？”鸣人艰难地开口，看着樱的眼神几乎是祈求的，“你究竟想做什么，要做到什么地步，我和佐助就真的不能参与到你做的事情里面吗？”

樱什么都不说，只是默默地看着他。鸣人忽然明白了樱和佐助的不同之处，因为佐助在某些方面和他一样并不是个聪明人，所以当他想要复仇，想要走向极端的时候即使是鸣人也能断言那是对他来说不会善终的路，因而能够名正言顺理直气壮地阻止他。但樱不一样，她想做的事情绝对没有漏洞留给他反驳，当她斩钉截铁地说自己在做一件重要的事情，仅仅是这样沉默地看着他的时候他就已经开始动摇和怀疑自己。

就在鸣人的手即将瑟缩着放开的时候佐助走上前一步冷声说：“你必须跟我们一起回木叶。”

樱闭了闭眼睛：“我刚才说了——”

“与我无关。”佐助说的话几乎是不讲理的，不过他也确实总是这样，木叶的人总说鸣人倔强，其实佐助才是认准了死理就不会松口的人。他盯着樱说：“木叶上层那些人的话我是不可能全信的，你必须和我们一起去。”

“我的话你就能全信吗？佐助，你别忘了这些年因为我取走了你的眼球的缘故你都经受了多少。”樱故意这么说。被队友背叛摘除了宇智波引以为傲的双眼，成了一个无法完全掌握瞳术的末裔，想必他在木叶明里暗里也受了一些嘲笑，加上自身能力无法突破瓶颈的痛苦，樱笃定佐助不可能不恨她。

“只要你说，我就信。”佐助慢悠悠地说。樱和鸣人都愣住了。佐助继续说：“你当年说过，你也有恨我的理由，我也在等你告诉我。”

樱敛下眉目，那些混乱的光怪陆离的前尘往事，她死在他最后最强的幻术中，她是不可能告诉他们的。

鸣人似乎被佐助的话注入了新的力量，他松开握住樱手腕的手，转而把双手搭在她的两臂外侧，以无比耐心温和的劝慰说道：“樱酱，跟我们回去吧，团藏已经死了，接下来一定是卡卡西老师主持大局，就算纲手婆婆醒了也一定会站在你这边的……”

樱还没有回答，忽然从远处传来有人迅速逼近的声音，三人一起看向那个方向，很快就有几个黑点出现在视线中。樱眼神一暗，趁两人没反应过来一下挥开鸣人的双手，纵身跳上石桥，落在团藏的身体旁边，迅速从身后的忍具袋里抽出一支苦无插进已死的团藏胸口。

鸣人和佐助都惊愕地看着她的动作，这时那几个黑点也已经到了眼前。为首的那人首先看到鸣人佐助无事而松了一口气，紧接着他抬头看向桥面上正站起身的女孩，眼睛逐渐睁大，视线在她和团藏身上来回逡巡，半晌才开口：“樱，这是……”

“卡卡西。”樱如同在蛇窟重逢那次一样冷淡地对他点了点头。卡卡西身后的红发女人，如今木叶的医疗忍者香燐已经迅速来到佐助身边给他治疗。

“你，你都做了什么。”卡卡西的眼神变得非常痛心，虽然眼下的形势说明了某种不言而喻的真相，但他还是无法承认事情已经糟糕到了这种地步。

“如你所见，我杀了木叶的代火影团藏。”樱漫不经心地说。鸣人神色一急，正要说些什么，却被樱严厉的目光狠狠瞪了回去，鸣人喉咙一窒，下意识地没有反驳她一力揽下的罪行。

“各位，请做好准备吧，战争马上就要开始了。”

说完这一句，她往后退了一步进入下方几人的盲区，卡卡西迅速追了上去，只见残留的视线中刷的一下，似乎有两个黑影一同在眼前消失了。他心中大骇，这不是替身术更不是其他的障眼法，正常人也不可能有这么快的移动速度。如果一定要说的话，只有自己的老师惯用的“飞雷神之术”能达到如此效果。

鸣人佐助和香燐也上来落在他身边，皆是震惊地发现樱的踪迹已经完全消失，香燐稍微感知了一下，说樱的查克拉踪迹几乎是原地消失的，甚至超过了瞬移忍术范围。

卡卡西低头不语，过了一会儿转身看到两位学生面色奇怪，尤其是佐助，看着团藏的尸体的眼神深不可测。他低头扫了一眼团藏已经惨不忍睹的尸体，脑中有一种猜测一闪而过。但最终他什么都没说，分别拍了拍佐助和鸣人的肩膀，“好了，回去再说吧。”

*

“二代目，真抱歉，还需要你来接应我。”走在树林中的时候樱对刚才使用飞雷神之术将自己带离木叶众人面前的扉间说。

“确实，如果你能掌握这个术的话就不用让我特意去一趟了。”扉间一边说着一边检查他们两个留在此地的刻印。樱笑了一声没有给自己开脱，和他一起在这个人烟罕至的地方察看两人这一年布阵的成果。

“地脉中的查克拉已经汇聚得差不多了。”扉间看了一圈以后下了这个结论，“只要你输入查克拉催动，理论上而言能达到你想要的效果。”他强调了理论上而言几个字，即使是热衷于研究各种禁术的他也从来没有试图操纵过这么大的阵法，毕竟没有实践过，有多大成功率他也不确定。

但听到他这么说，樱的脸上已经出现了他们相处这么长时间以来他第一次见到的，单纯满足的微笑。

扉间双手抱胸靠在一棵树上，微眯着眼睛看着她说：“今天你此举是为了保全他们两个人？或者说主要是为了保全那个最后的宇智波吧。”

“嗯，代火影没有什么被所有人口诛笔伐的大罪，鸣人如果落得一个包庇的罪名也不值。弑杀火影的罪名还是由我这个叛忍来承担比较好。”

“团藏的手法在我看来没有什么大错。”扉间说道，“你也应该明白，他到底还是维护木叶的那类人，只不过急躁冒进，手段难看而已。”对于自己的这个当年的学生，扉间早知以他的性格恐怕不能善终，所以知道他的结局也只是叹息而已。

“我知道。”樱点点头，“从木叶建立那一天开始，为了大局牺牲的人还少吗？团藏牺牲别人，自己也为此牺牲。二代目，他在五影大会上使的手段估计马上就要被各大忍村声讨了，此刻死了也算省了不少麻烦。”

“你还真是为他们两个殚精竭虑。”扉间的语气中带着一丝嘲笑。樱微笑不语，扉间觉得她这副样子让自己批评也批评不起来，只好继续严肃地说：“可是背着这么多罪名，如果后面没有什么转机，你可能是这一辈子都不能回木叶了，除非别人知道这个大阵是你布置的。你准备让他们知道吗？”

“顺其自然吧。”樱说。她认为即使让别人知道她做了什么也不一定会被原谅，没有人能相信这种程度的未卜先知，就如同断言战争会发生的人往往被指为挑起战争的人一样。事出反常必有妖，异类终归会被排挤。扉间也能理解她的意思。虽然当初说着无论如何都不会相信她所说的曾经见证过一切的无稽之谈，但这一年下来即使多疑如他也已经开始正视樱说的每一句话的真实性了。

但越是相信，他越是不能理解怎么会有人把自己逼到这种地步，以至于他此刻就忍不住发问：“樱，你要知道，你做的这些事，任意一件被昭告于世都足以让你永远被留在忍界的功劳簿上。”

樱开怀一笑：“我们是忍者啊，二代目，忍者怎么可能追求名流千古——不如说名字被太多人所知道的忍者反过来看也是最失败的忍者吧，事了拂衣去，深藏功与名才对不是吗？”她笑嘻嘻地说着不知道从哪里听来的禅语。

扉间看着她说：“可是也没有哪个忍者毕生的追求是无私奉献，救世济人。”他说那两个词的时候语气着实是不屑的。出生在战国，经历了整个创设期的二代目火影千手扉间是个不折不扣的典型忍者，为了自己的集团，为了任务，为了很多自私的东西，他可以毫不犹豫地做一个恶人。“完成任务，活下来，拿到报酬，在刀光剑影中醉生梦死，这才是忍者应当有的追求。”这也是他成为一个典型的威权主义者的原因。笃信人性如此，忍者更是恶之人性展露无遗的典型，在他治理木叶时期各种规章准则更是将他的理念贯彻得相当彻底。

“所以我一直不敢承受您所说的，我是个优秀的忍者的赞誉啊。”樱摊了摊手说，“我这个人觉悟很低的。作为春野樱，我希望我所爱的人幸福快乐地活下去，作为医疗忍者，我希望人命可以不必如草芥一般灰飞烟灭。”

扉间摇摇头：“你这根本就不是一个忍者该有的觉悟。如今的木叶是怎么回事，怎么会教育出这样的忍者来。”他真的很疑惑且恼恨于此，樱却觉得这样恨铁不成钢的二代目火影比那些教科书上的人近人情多了。她将双手背在身后，神情恬淡安详：“二代目，没有人不是自私惜命的，但如果有东西比命更加重要，正常人总会去保护更重要的东西吧。”

扉间斜眼看她：“比你自己的命运更重要的就是那两个人？简直不可理喻。”

“我没有别的办法。”樱说。“我是个无论如何也踏不进他们两个中间的外人，我希望鸣人能拯救佐助，也希望佐助能减轻鸣人孤身一人的痛苦”

“那你呢？你就什么都不给自己考虑吗？”扉间咄咄逼问。

“我幸福过了，”樱平静地说，眼中有着太阳的光辉，看上去简直有神龛中偶像般的恬淡，“我曾经有幸福的一生，父母陪伴，朋友济济，珍视我的人拼尽全力保护我，我珍视的人从未负我。我以前过的那种生活，幸福到我现在偶尔做梦梦到都能笑醒。”

扉间默默地看着她。她曾经的叙说中他得以自己分析得出的是她被抛下，被割离，最后被杀死，说悲惨也不为过。可是这个人平静地说“从未被负过”。

不是纯粹呆笨的乐天派就是过于知足到让让人都为她扼腕流泪的自我牺牲者。

他不想再在这方面与她讨论，因为他们两个都是聪明人，聪明人一旦形成了自己的逻辑闭环就无论如何不会再让别人撼动，多说无益，白费功夫。但扉间仍然对她的觉悟不以为正确，不过虽然不正确，仍然是值得敬畏的。

“你是个勇敢的人。”这是扉间对她最后的评价。

樱摇了摇头：“哪有人天生勇敢。”她也一样曾徘徊良久，踌躇退缩，欺骗自己往生如何都与她无关，最后才决定孤注一掷，也许是佐助中了鼬的月读昏睡不醒的那一天，也许是天台上鸣人让她不要插手的噩梦重演的那一天。“只不过这种糟糕的情况让人没办法胆小，除了勇敢，别无他法。”

两人沉默相对片刻，随后话锋一转，扉间开始说两人已经准备了一年的这个阵的最后结果：“我的事情应当已经完成了，接下来你要做什么？按照你的话来说，战争应该即将开始了吧。”

“是的。接下来我会解除秽土转生之术，二代目，过不久应该还有需要劳烦您的事情，不过就不是我来劳烦了。这段时间辛苦您了。”樱看着日落的方向轻声说。

这会是最后一战，不是对忍界，而是对她来说的最后一战。

TBC.


	24. 殇战

大多数忍者都认为自己也许会走运地在一定的年纪之后退休，或者不走运地缺胳膊少腿被迫退休，再不走运一点就死在任务里，手起刀落，不会很疼就失去生命。但他们没有想过会有各个封闭的忍村放下芥蒂共同对敌的那一天，更没有想过忍界会有真正大厦将倾的时候。

连续数月，忍者联军在大雨泥泞中沉默疾行，在烈日下与诡异的白绝大军对抗，也在深夜里提防不知什么时候就会突袭的强大敌人。他们渐渐忘记了大军开拨那一日各村的领袖慷慨激昂的陈词和被点燃的热血，现在在脑子里剩下的东西只有：活下去，以及尽量多杀几个敌人。在日常生活中也会借着酒劲互相吹捧的忍者们如今也明白了自己也不过是不值一提的无名小卒，死一百次也没有被记住的价值。

不像在最前线的那两位。

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助几乎以两人之力硬生生挡住了白绝军队的战线推进，不然忍者联军恐怕要腹背受敌，更加危险。变幻莫测的战场上普通忍者们只真切盼望那两人不要有任何意外，否则便是某种寄托的垮塌了。

没有人知道这场战争究竟什么时候才能结束，就像没人知道它是如何就这样血淋淋地开场了一样。

“佐助，喝水吗？”鸣人低咳一声，嗓子里都是尘土味。他把倒进热水的茶杯递给了胳膊受伤的佐助，他们两个都在帐篷里等着治疗。医疗忍者紧缺，即使是他们也只能排队等。

佐助接过鸣人递给他的水杯稍微喝了一点，龟裂的嘴唇碰到水而微微刺痛。鸣人也给自己倒了一杯热水，佐助抬眼看着他说：“别喝，你胸口的伤还没缝好。”正在失血的人不能喝水，佐助无奈于鸣人总是记不住这样的常识。

鸣人听了他的话把杯子放在桌子上面，然后走到佐助身边坐下放松靠在他没有受伤的肩膀上。他是个笃信与亲密之人的接触能缓解生理和心理伤痛的人，也确定至少这个时候佐助会看在他的伤口不小的份上不会把他甩开。

佐助果然一动未动，任由他靠着。虽然状态都不佳，但这种血肉模糊的时候是他们两人除了短暂的睡眠时间以外仅剩的休息时间，在这战场上唯一静谧的时刻。鸣人小口抽着气以免拉扯到伤口，轻声说：“佐助，其实以我的体质，这种伤口就算不管明天早上也肯定好了。”

佐助冷笑一声：“忍军需要你节约这样程度的医疗资源吗？也可以，你睡觉的时候务必保持躺着睡。”

“为什么啊？”鸣人故作不解地问。

“以免你翻身的时候肠子流出来。”佐助毫不客气地回答。

鸣人笑了起来，与爽朗的笑声一同振动的是他靠着的肩膀。回到木叶以后，他们还没来得及去调查那些古久的秘辛，战争就已经爆发。他们两人谈了一夜，决定先把这场忍界的寒冬熬过去。

当佐助答应他会并肩作战的时候，鸣人不知怎的，想到如果当初樱没有拦下他，不在木叶与他相依为命的佐助是否还能如此顾及自己。

如今佐助也能跟他开一些玩笑话了，鸣人觉得即使在战场上也安心了不少。但随即他想到另一个人，才刚刚放松一点的心情又快速沉重起来。

“你说樱酱现在在干什么呢？”鸣人问。

“——她不会袖手旁观的。”佐助顿了一会儿，然后不知为什么肯定地说。

“我也知道。”鸣人直起身子抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，“正是这样我才格外担心啊。佐助，樱酱身边大概连一个帮手都没有，如果一个人到处在战场游走——我真担心。”

佐助沉吟片刻忽然说道：“你觉得从樱走的那一天起，她说过不能告诉我们的事情究竟都在指向什么？”

鸣人疑惑地看着他，片刻后灵光一闪惊讶地说：“你觉得樱酱的目的跟这场战争有关？还是说你觉得这战争就是——”樱合伙和别人刻意制造的。他不太想这么说，这场战争是一座生命收割机，如果是樱一手主导，他完全接受不了这个事实。

佐助摇头：“她不会刻意制造战争，但她一定多少知道这场战争的开始。”

鸣人想了一会儿，许多本来无关紧要的细节在此刻于他的脑海中一一串联。樱的叛逃，回归，在大蛇丸那里的动向，对晓的了解，还有对他们两人的暗中观察……正如佐助所说，她好像正从容不迫地准备着什么一样。然而确定这一点以后他更加沉重地叹了一口气：“我们两个真没用啊。”

佐助没有反驳他这连带自己的自责，又喝了一口热水：“等着吧，她一定会出现的。”

鸣人只能点头。此时外面忽然传来喧嚷的声音，一个传讯忍者急促地说有要事见面，被许可以后他进来说道：“鸣人大人，佐助大人，发现秽土转生的宇智波鼬的踪迹！”

*

“鼬，好久不见了呀。”脸已经变得如同蛇形一般的药师兜阴惨惨地对着进入洞窟的男人诡笑，他的脸上是奇怪的紫色花纹，身上也长满了粘腻细密的蛇皮鳞片。

“我来让你解除秽土转生之术。”鼬看着这已经走火入魔的人平静地说。

“哦，虽然我很好奇你是怎么脱离秽土转生的控制的，不过看来此刻你没有告诉我的打算。而且鼬，你就这么有把握能击败我吗？或者说，击败我也不能解开秽土转生哦。”兜仍然阴惨惨地笑着，眼中完全被狂乱所覆盖。

鼬一言不发，然而袍袖下面的手已经开始准备结印，眼睛也转动着变成红色的万花筒。

兜扭动了一下身子，似乎完全不把蓄势待发的鼬放在眼里，他的声音懒洋洋地说：“放弃吧，我不可能解除秽土转生——”话还没说完，他忽然听到头顶传来尖锐的，风刮过玻璃一般的响声，迅速向旁边躲过去，一股巨大的力量打进他刚才站立的地方的地里。兜定睛看去，只见在洞窟中也如金色火焰一般的头发慢慢出现在视线中。他心中隐约出现的不妙的感觉，但还是保持镇定说：“啊，这不是如今的半个救世主漩涡鸣人吗？既然你在这里，那么——”

他转动蛇化的身体，余光看到阴影中走出来第三个人，“果然，佐助君也来了。”

“你现在把握还大吗？兜。”鼬看着他说。

“你们如今又兄友弟恭了？这真是出乎我的预料。不过佐助君，你真的已经知道木叶对宇智波做的那些事情了吗？这样还能站在木叶那一边，宇智波还真是家门不幸，出了这样一对兄弟。”兜挑着最有挑拨性的话说，挑衅地看着从角落里慢慢走出来的佐助。

“木叶的账，我会以后再算。”佐助看着他冷冷地说，“现在是你该死的时候了，兜。”

三个人组成坚不可摧的三角包围着他，下一秒，激战即将开始。

与此同时，战场外围。

“樱酱，你确定要这么做吗？”趴在樱肩膀上的小小蛞蝓担心地问，“利用我的查克拉和你的百豪确实能触发你和二代目火影设立的这个阵法，可是这消耗太大了，如果——”

“不会有事的，蛞蝓大人。”樱随手松开解决掉的一个白绝封印上，拍拍手站起来，“我们只需要在开始的时候注入查克拉就行了，这个大阵已经积蓄了一年的地脉中的查克拉，后面会自行运转。”

蛞蝓沉默了一会儿说：“可是万一地脉中断，阵法会直接吸收你身上的查克拉。樱酱，为什么不直接召唤我？以你和纲手姬现在的力量，至少能召唤我在湿骨林五分之一的本体，到时候一样可以进行大范围治疗。”

樱摇摇头，“范围不够大，我要让整个决战战场全部处在治疗范围之内。而且师父她在战场上已经受了很多次致命伤了，再这样下去恐怕会有很严重的后遗症。”严肃地说完这些，她轻笑着摸了一下蛞蝓的背部说：“蛞蝓大人，这个计划我们已经进行了这么多年了，这个时候劝我放弃真不是您的风格呀，二代目要是知道了肯定也会批评我的——他可是花了好大精力跟我一起研究出来这个阵法的。”她故作玩笑地说。

“我没有一开始就拒绝你的计划是因为我知道你做的是对的。但这些年找不到更多保证你安全的方法，只能在这个时候劝一劝了。樱酱，其实我们仙人是很冷血的，毕竟孤孤单单活了千秋万代，要说对人类慈爱，那是神的事情，与我们仙人无关。”蛞蝓难得说这么冷静无情的话，樱有些惊讶地转头看它，“所以如果你现在无声无息地放弃，保护好自己的生命，我绝对不会觉得你做的有什么不对的地方，毕竟也没有人知道。”

樱顿了顿，大声笑了起来，笑过之后她把蛞蝓拿下来捧在手心里说：“蛞蝓大人，这些年有你的陪伴真是太好了。”

“所以你愿意——”蛞蝓惊喜急切地问。

“不，也不能说没人知道吧。”樱指了指自己，“我知道啊。”

她转过身遥遥看着神树即将破土而出的地方：“我其实也不是出于什么无私的想法，只不过曾经我太过无力弱小，这一次也只是想说明，即使是我也能够做到一些事情而已。”她决不能再眼睁睁看着一大批的生命被像枯草一样无意义地收割。

蛞蝓抬头看着刻意在言语上妄自菲薄的少女，心中叹息。哪有人会付出这么多代价在证明自己呢，更何况这所谓的证明是这样默默无闻。不过眼见着樱已经下定决心不可更改，蛞蝓决定无论如何都要保她周全。

TBC.


	25. 比肩

洞窟重新恢复平静的时候，环境已经完全不像一开始那样了。到处都是断裂的石笋和裂缝深洞，焦土的臭味和苔藓翻开折断的草腥气以及血液的腥味混合在一起，飘满了整个洞窟。鸣人捂着胸口扶着一根石柱站着——胸口的伤稍微裂开了一点。

佐助感觉不到自己身上还有哪里痛。他定定地看着穿过碎石走过来的兄长，应该有很多话想说，但一句也说不出口。

鼬在他面前站定，很长时间以后脸上露出一个佐助已经许久没有见到过的温和笑容：“佐助，接下来我要解开秽土转生之术了。”

佐助心中一紧，解开秽土转生之术，也就意味着他会回归净土，从此这世上再也没有他的踪迹。

“等、等一下，鼬先生！”鸣人走过来急切地叫他，“佐助有话想问你的，是吧佐助。”他拍了拍佐助的背。佐助瞥了他一眼，抬起头看向自己的兄长，他耐心地看着自己，就像小的时候听他描述他在修行中又遇到了怎样的问题。佐助在世界上最相信的人大概就是他的哥哥，笃信一切问题都能在他那里得到解答。

“你——”他喉咙干涩，声带发紧，一时间发不出声，半晌以后干巴巴地说：“有没有什么要告诉我的？”

鼬浅笑着说：“不，我没有什么要告诉你的。”他一边结印一边说，“从此以后你所走的一切路都依仗你自己的判断，佐助，无论你做出怎样的选择，走向什么方向，我都永远深爱着你。”他结印的动作并不快，却丝毫不停。

鸣人见佐助真的没有继续问什么，自己反而耐不住上前一步急切地说：“鼬先生，我想问，樱酱她的事情您知道多少？”已经焦急到了这种地步，但为了尽可能得到解答，他还用了极为恳切的敬语。

印很快就完成了，鼬的身体在光芒中开始分解。他看着并肩站立的两人说：“那个女孩，她是个了不起的人，这场战争将因为她的缘故不至于沦为地狱。与我不同，她把私心和公心都达到了极致。”他没有过多透露，两人都能隐约感觉到鼬对樱的维护。

佐助看着他最后问道：“关于你的眼睛，和我们的决战，是你托付给她的吗？”

鼬点点头：“确实。佐助，在我希望用仇恨逼迫你成长的时候，她已经开始让你在爱中前进了。如果你们见面，希望能传达我的感谢。鸣人，”他的身体已经几近全部崩毁，却还是面对鸣人说出了自己最后的请求，“我的弟弟，就拜托给你们了。”

轻轻的砰一声响，尘埃组成的身体彻底崩溃。佐助怔怔地伸出手，灰尘从他的指缝中落了下去。

世界上再也没有宇智波鼬这个人了。

鸣人正想安慰他一下，洞窟中忽然响起另一个人的声音：“虽然不是好时机，但我还是想说，真是感人呐。”

两人一惊，同时转过身，只见一个扭曲的，恶心的黏糊糊的身体出现在兜已经停止行动的身体旁边，狰狞的面目和阴恻恻的笑容和他们的记忆中毫无差别。两人立刻摆出迎击的架势，鸣人从牙齿中生硬地挤出他的名字：“大蛇丸。”

对于这个曾经让樱离开他们的人，鸣人恨不得现在立刻让他死在螺旋丸下。

面对两人不掺假的杀意，大蛇丸却好像并不在意，他摆了摆手说：“我没有和你们交战的意思，不如说经历了这么多事，我反倒很有兴趣看看你们能给忍界带来怎样的转机呢。”他看着佐助，脸上露出不怀好意的神色，“怎么样，佐助，谁都没有告诉你的真相，我可以让那些人来告诉你。”

佐助内心深处出现了一丝犹疑。纲手醒来以后确实把一些事情以中立客观的角度告诉了他，只不过他还来不及考虑木叶对宇智波的亏欠，对鼬的亏欠要拿什么来偿还的时候，战争就已经爆发了。身在木叶的他不可能对所有忍者包括鸣人在内都要参与的对抗置之不理，暂时隐而不发。但此刻被大蛇丸提起，那种被蒙在鼓中的恼恨和急于得到真相全貌的欲望又在他内心翻腾起来。

一只手放在他的背上。佐助微微转过头，鸣人没有看他仍然盯着对面大蛇丸的举动，但他湛蓝的眼睛中满是坚定：“佐助，如果你想知道，我会陪你一起去。”

大蛇丸打量着他们两个，忽然低笑着说：“我真不明白，你们两个有什么值得樱做到那个地步。”

两人的目光同时变冷。大蛇丸不以为意，带头向洞窟外面走：“好了，既然你们已经决定了，那么就赶快过来吧，去找那些知道真相的人。”

两人默不作声地跟了上去，离开洞窟又疾行了很长时间，来到宇智波遗迹。大蛇丸在路上随手捕获了几只白绝说是作为材料，两人明白了他所说的找人是进行秽土转生之术。

净土的灵魂，真是没有一日真正的安宁。

复杂的术之后，四位火影的身形在尘埃中慢慢成形，鸣人的眼神完全离不开那与自己如出一辙的金色头发，佐助则静静等待他们全部获得意识。

白色头发蓝色盔甲的男人率先睁开了秽土的双眼，他的视线将屋子里的几人轮番扫过，开口道：“怎么，樱没有过来吗？”

几人的注意力立刻被他吸引了过去，鸣人惊讶地问：“你说的是谁？”

“春野樱。”扉间言简意赅地说。

“可是，你怎么会认识樱酱？”鸣人更加不可思议了，“你不是已经死了很多年了吗？”

扉间瞥了他一眼，自言自语道：“看来她还没有回归木叶。”接着他有些不耐烦地说：“好了，那么你们把我们转生出来的目的是什么？”

“哎呀，扉间，对孩子们不要这么凶嘛。”初代目火影无奈地教训自己的弟弟，随后宽和地对两人说：“所以，你们的目的是什么？”

“我想知道，宇智波和木叶之间的真相。”佐助一字一顿地说。

*

以速度著称的二代目和四代目已经先行前往中心战场，鸣人和佐助在树林中极速穿行，也许是因为速度太快说话不便，两人都是一言不发。

但鸣人永远不能在问题未解决时保持太长时间的沉默。他加紧几步跑到佐助身边，在跃起的空隙中问道：“佐助，如果是这样的话，你——”

“我答应过你。”佐助看着前方的路说，“一切等这场战争结束再说。”鸣人还想说什么，但佐助已经做了个不必多说的手势，于是他们只能继续一前一后赶往显然已经如火如荼的战场。

夜风吹开了佐助微长的头发，这样单纯的行进中他的心境变得空茫。他在木叶成长起来，然而这个地方却造就了那样肮脏不堪的往事，他如何能够心无芥蒂。但他就真的能够毁了这个鸣人热爱的地方吗，或者，他能与木叶为敌吗？二代目的话似乎又出现在耳边：

‘春野樱那个人，她为了让你留在木叶用了多少手段，我想现在即使是你们应该也知道一二了。如果你要简单地放弃她努力了这么多年的事情，那就只当她是个单纯的白痴好了。’

他能做到吗，斩断一切羁绊。

佐助闭了闭眼睛。这些混乱的思绪已经不能够让他抽出线头，也许现在将一腔愤怒发泄在战场上才是正确的选择。

遥遥已经能看见那个巨大的异界凶兽，鸣人的一个影分身消失给了他时时更新的战地情况，不过最后一个影分身似乎正兴奋地看到了什么人就消失了。两人冲着核心一跃而下，阻挡在精疲力尽的忍者面前。众人定睛看去，见是鸣佐两人都大受鼓舞。已经到达了战场有一会儿的水门扭头看了他们一眼，笑着说：“你们两个有点慢呐，她已经到场了哦。”

两人一愣，对视一眼，随后心中升起某种期待：“谁？”

“喏，在那里。”水门抬首示意他们去看旁边的高地，只见身穿她惯常的红色作战服的少女站在那里，脚下是硕大无朋的蛞蝓，以她为中心，暗蓝色的纹路在灰暗的大地上一路延伸，包括他们脚下，一直延伸到看不到边的地方。

“真是了不起的女孩。”初代目的分身落在他们身边感慨地说。“这样大范围的治疗忍术阵我在上古秘闻中都没有听说过。真不知道是怎么做到的，扉间，我以为这种程度的忍术只有你会开发呢……”

站在不远处的扉间听到柱间这么喊，不自在地咳嗽了一声，不过距离比较远，没有人听到。

“治疗阵？”鸣人迷茫地问，“那是什么？”

“以治疗为基础设计阵法，引动地脉查克拉对特定对象进行随时的医治。”一个女声插入进来，鸣人惊喜地看过去，是已经恢复的纲手。“纲手婆婆！”

纲手随意地点了点头，神色复杂地看着远处高地上的女孩，“她竟然得到了蛞蝓仙人的认可，爷爷，我恐怕曾经做出了片面的判断。”

“没关系的，小纲。”虽然还不知道近几年木叶究竟发生了什么事情，但此刻柱间仍然宽和地对自己的血脉说：“如果做出了不恰当的事，那么尽量弥补就行了。”

战地中心的十尾暂时被柱间的明神门控制了行动，所以他们才能有这片刻的喘息之机。

佐助蹲下身看了看地上的阵法痕迹，抬头问到：“她是怎么做到针对忍者联军的治疗的？”

纲手看着鸣人说：“她以你的查克拉痕迹作为标记，所有被你的查克拉覆盖过的人都能够在危急时接受治疗。鸣人，看来樱很早就取到过你的查克拉样本了。”

“诶，是吗。”鸣人没有一点怀疑自己是什么时候被取走了查克拉样本，反而一副与有荣焉的样子，“樱酱真是了不起。”

水门也跟着点点头，好奇地问：“这个女孩到底是谁？”

鸣人和佐助对视一眼，走到父亲身边说：“她是春野樱，我们的爱人。”说完两人都一跃而起，消失在原地，下一秒就落在樱的身边。她惊讶地看着突然出现的两人，只见他们分别结下通灵术式，巨大的白色烟雾过后，所有人都看到这三人以同样的高度站在一起，仿佛从未分开过。

水门听到儿子说的话整个人都愣住了，紧接着看到那边新的三竦以无比张扬的气势出现的时候，终于还是欣慰地笑了出来。他转过头问刚刚到来的纲手：“五代目，他们的事情，你知道吗？”

“不。”纲手同样看着那边，“大概只有他们自己知道。”

鸣人以拳击掌心，感到心情从未如此畅快，就算三人共同战死在今天他也一定快乐无比。樱看着站在自己身边的两个少年，眼眶发热，但仍然维持着整个治疗大阵的运转。她侧头看了看佐助，对方也正看着她，而且竟然带着一抹她从未见过的激赏的笑意。

“不愧是你，樱。”他说。

“哈哈，真不愧是你啊，樱酱！”

她早就跟二代目说过，她不是什么无私的人，仅仅因为这样两句话，到如今的一切苦痛就像有了补偿，即使偿不及万一，她也觉得无愧于自己。

“那个大家伙又要进攻了，看来是尾兽玉。”鸣人看着十尾的动作说。“佐助，用连携攻击。樱酱。”他忽然叫了她一声，樱闻声转头去看他，只见这曾经陪伴她最久的少年又露出了见牙不见眼的灿烂笑容，没有半分被战地阴霾笼罩，就像他每次对自己说出约定时一样：“等战争结束，一起回家吧。”

樱一怔，随即低下头。

她不能流泪啊，这里是战场，流血不流泪。

TBC.


	26. 留芳

没有时间让樱去回忆里搜寻哪些是正确的举动，战场瞬息万变，她要在战斗同时监督地脉治疗阵的运转情况，稍不留神就是灭顶之灾。治疗大阵让无数垂危的忍者幸免于死，当他们在大阵中被治愈时，抬头看着那个恶名在外的叛忍的眼神变得感激不已，但一些连治疗机会都没有的忍者仍然在瞬间陨落。

中间地脉的供应确实因为阵法过于庞大的原因而有惊无险地中断过，都是蛞蝓及时给她补充查克拉才免于自身被抽干。中间一次蛞蝓没有马上补充，地脉竟然立刻将樱脖子上的咒印强行打开，片刻之后就把咒印中的查克拉吸收得一干二净，咒印倒是因为这个原因莫名消失了。

蛞蝓非常担心，直接自己将自己的本体召唤了一部分过来呆在樱的身边，随时补充。

不过很快，新的敌人宇智波斑发动了无限月读，当所有生者都被神树束缚后，樱终于没有了继续主持大阵的必要。她喘着气终止阵法运行，蛞蝓分体最后的查克拉补充给她以后消失在原地。

这场战争，终于到了解决神代恩怨的地步。

在樱眼前发生的一切都熟悉又陌生，不过鸣人和佐助共同作战的画面似乎更加游刃有余默契无比。樱做着自己该做的事情，直到最后，辉夜再次被封印。

从半空掉下来的时候，看到那两个少年齐心协力使出的六道•地爆天星，樱恍惚忽然想起了解除扉间的秽土转生之前，他与自己最后的交谈。

‘如果你说的是真的，那么你知道你极有可能又在向死亡迈进，对吗？’

‘是的。’

‘而且你知道，你可以逃走。’

‘是的。’

‘但你不打算逃。’

樱没有说话。她曾经逃避过，认为事情会自己达成圆满的结果，但事实并非如此。

扉间难得叹了口气：‘你是真的很爱他们。’

‘……是的。’

所以即使有可能会死在战争里，也有可能死在佐助手下，她还是来了。继续坠落的过程中，她想自己也许会摔死也说不一定。

下一秒卡卡西接住了她。樱攀着他宽厚的脊背，卡卡西踏着碎石借力，像对一个小孩子一样拍了拍她的背，“结束了。”他在乱石中欣慰且疲惫地说：“都结束了，樱。”

一切战斗彻底完成以后以后，樱扶着卡卡西，身边站着殊死归来的战友被逆通灵回现世，六道仙人就在他们面前，首先感谢了他们的功绩，然后缓缓将上古秘闻的最后说与他们听。接下来尘归尘，土归土，净土而来的灵魂一一升天，了结的未了结的恩怨归于大地。

卡卡西完全脱力昏迷了过去，樱将他慢慢放在地上，抬起头的时候发现六道仙人正以一种十分悲悯的眼神看着她。樱心中一动，她知道六道仙人是足以跨越时空的灵魂，也许他是唯一能够看穿她所经历之事的存在。这位神代的残魂看着她缓缓说道：

“樱，你要明白一件事，人的生命是很珍贵的东西，无论如何都只有一次。”六道仙人苍老的声音缓慢地说，虽然说着好像很烂大街的话，樱却觉得似乎有什么深意在其中。她这么想，也这么问：“请问，您的意思是？”

“没有谁可以重来一次，既定即是既定。也许有一份牵念或者不甘——不，还是姑且称它为牵念吧——能够穿越时空传达给你，但那个事实已经是无法改变的了。”六道仙人悲悯地说。

樱呆了一呆，她何等聪明，几乎立刻就懂了他的意思。佐助和鸣人则完全不明白他们两人在说什么，但下意识地觉得六道仙人好像告诉了樱什么不好的事情，都上前一步站在樱面前，看着六道仙人的尊崇的眼神也淡了一些。樱却好像没有发现他们的态度一样，呆呆地问：“那就是说，我没有能改变任何事情？”

“正是如此。”六道仙人点点头，也对那两人的态度并不介怀，“你只是创造了你自己的未来，避免走上了那一位的路而已。我想这也是那一位的心愿，所以才传达给了你。”

樱呆愣良久，终于还是苦笑起来。原来死在佐助手下，是一种不可更改的可能，她还抱着视死如归的心情从头走到这里，原来未来仍然是未知。

樱不知道六道仙人所说的那一位“春野樱”的心愿到底是什么，但恐怕并不是将死之人对生命的渴望，如果是那样的话，她就不应该与这两人有任何牵扯，平平淡淡过一生，而不是因为那些模棱两可的记忆碎片走上比死亡更辛苦的道路。“那我想问，那……他们，还好吗？”她抱着一丝希冀问。

“碌碌一生，遗憾而亡。”六道仙人回答。

这个话题越发不祥起来，鸣人忍不住抱住樱的肩膀，因为她听到“遗憾而亡”的时候颤抖得非常厉害。佐助思考着两人对话中的深意，却完全不得要领。

“他们到死都记得她，但也因为她的死，成了最亲近的陌路。”六道仙人最后说。

樱终于哭了起来，这场战争尽管有她和扉间设下的大阵，伤亡算不上惨重，但仍有许多忍者死去。熟识的不熟识的死亡在面前轮番上演的时候她没有哭，从前孤身一人流浪时没有哭，作战到遍体鳞伤，在山野的洞窟中失去意识再醒来也没有哭，却因为那两个再也见不到的时空中的人而悲伤不已。连鸣人都没能一下拉住她，任凭她跪倒在地，抓着地上的焦土大恸。

也许这不是她的悲伤，是那个已经彻底死亡的“春野樱”的。

鸣人一下就急了，心如刀绞地跪下来抚摸她的脊背，一边不客气地抬头问：“六道爷爷，你到底对樱酱说了什么啊？！”

佐助的眼神已经变得像对敌人一样冰冷，很显然对于这个帮助他们回到现世的神代存在的老人已经失去了最后的尊重。

樱忽然止住了哭声，她收拢双臂，端端正正对六道仙人跪坐行礼，声音仍然带着哽咽说：“六道仙人大人，我想请求您一件事，如果还有人能做到的话，恐怕也只有您一位了。”

六道仙人已经猜到了毫末，但还是颔首说：“你且说。”

“请您消除我关于那部分的记忆。只要让我知道，我是为了一个信念走上这条路的就可以了。”

虽然那个世界已经模糊不清，但只要仍然记得“她”一路而来的痛苦和无能为力，最后时刻的绝望与不甘，樱就觉得自己无法再向前走。更别说她根本没有能改变那个悲剧，又如何能放下。

既然不属于自己，那就忘了也好。

“可以。”六道仙人点头答应。当樱准备向六道仙人走过去的时候，佐助一下拽住了她的手，她看向他，发现这个一向冷面冷情的人眼中竟然有一丝恐慌。鸣人更是拦在她面前惊慌地问：“樱酱，你要忘记什么？不会是要忘记关于我们的一切吧？”

樱的泪痕黏着在脸上，她轻轻摇头，一只手温和地拨开了佐助的手，仍然向六道仙人走去。他们两个都很想让她停下，但尽管什么都不明白，也知道这是樱做下的一个重大的选择，没有其他任何人可以插手。就像她孤绝地出走，拒绝他们任何一人的陪伴。

樱看着六道仙人淡紫色的轮回眼，忽然那圆环扩散开来，侵占了她的整个视野。一片白光中苍老悠远的声音在耳边响起，“这是我最后的力量，做完这件事以后我就会彻底消失在人世间。阿修罗与因陀罗力量为世界所用也好，为彼此封存也好，皆是我认为不错的结局。有件事我仍然觉得你应该知道。那一位佐助，他的本意也并不是要杀你，得知你的死讯后他甚至准备以命抵命。这并非开脱，只不过希望你勿心中憾痛。”

樱眼角发酸，但没有再哭。白光后面一帧一帧的记忆或清晰或模糊地闪过，是那个“春野樱”强烈到穿越时空灌输到她脑子里的牵念。最后全部一幅幅消失，带着“她”的遗憾，与另一个世界一起终结。

*

这里是战场，但也已经是旷野。巨大的神树静静地站立，其实它已经死去，伸长到世界各地的枝桠是最后抓住现世的枯骨。

樱睁开眼睛，遥远的黑蓝的天空渐渐清晰起来，转过身就看到两个少年紧张地站在她身后。

三个人面对面站着，最后仍然是鸣人先开口：“樱酱，你还记得我们吧？”

“当然。”她点点头，蹲下身再次检查已经脱力昏厥的卡卡西的状况，将温暖的查克拉注入他受损的经脉。两个少年站在她身边，静静看着她治疗他们的恩师。

当她站起来的时候他们都看着她，樱的视线从鸣人的脸上落到佐助的脸上，最后回到伟岸的神树身上。她轻笑着说：“鸣人，佐助，我真高兴，你们这一生没有形同陌路，你死我活。”她也不知道自己为什么要强调“这一生”，只觉得自己似乎通体轻松，此刻死去也肯定是笑着的。

鸣人低声说：“樱酱，只要有你在，我们无论如何不会走到那个地步。”

“是吗……”樱应得漫不经心，她对过往的记忆到了尽头。“解开无限月读吧，这一切都应该结束了。”

“你有什么打算？”佐助忽然问道。樱歪了歪头，“我是叛忍，既然尘埃落定当然要回到木叶接受制裁。佐助君，你原谅了我不代表别人都原谅了我。”她再次这么叫他的时候让他心中一动，温暖的感情从胸腔中流淌出来。

鸣人的拳头慢慢握紧，他不知道一个叛忍会受到怎样的审判。在一切不利情况下漩涡鸣人总能笑着考虑最好的可能，但当他珍惜的东西放在面前时他像所有凡人一样，只能一直惶恐它是否会摔落在地变成碎片。看着樱毫无波澜的脸，鸣人眼底隐隐有些失控：“如果这是一个容不下樱酱的世界的话，我……”

“一起走吧。”佐助说。两个人都愣住了，看向一脸淡然然而坚定的，他们共同的爱人。“解开无限月读，然后离开吧。到一个安静的地方去，我们三个。”

鸣人怔愣地看着他沉静的脸，说不出话来。他本以为这之后佐助必然要为宇智波奋力一搏，届时自己和他不知还要到什么地步。但此刻佐助已率先说出离开，他决定为了他们放下仇恨。

佐助静静地看着他们，等待回答。这一刻他从未觉得自己如此冷静清醒地做着判断。如果说与他们在一起的代价是再也不能雪耻报仇，那么也可以说“放下”的报偿就是他们的永生相伴。那些令他痛苦的仇恨和愤怒也许他这一生都无法放下，但如果鸣人和樱在身边，必能像封印一般将这地狱业火封存在不至于灼伤他自己和别人的角落中。佐助如此相信着。

哥哥，这就是我的选择。

樱猛地后退一步摇头说：“这怎么行，你们不能这么做。佐助君，你的理想，宇智波一族。鸣人，你说过你要成为火影——”

她后退的步伐被生生止住不能再退半分，鸣人变得坚硬的臂膀紧紧箍着她，鼻腔中猛然灌入两人融合的血腥味，少年低哑的嗓音在她耳边喃喃：“樱酱，我不想得到别人的认可了，我只想得到你和佐助的认可——你们才是我的理想。”他一向能用更加打动人心的话语说服别人，此刻却只将内心最苍白简单的那一句拿出来捧到他们面前。

已经很久很久，没有这种眼球被水雾弥漫，视线也因此扭曲的情况出现了。樱把头埋进他的肩窝，半晌才试探着抬起手臂，像冬日里探出洞口踩到皑皑白雪的松鼠一样小心翼翼，最终才决定般环住他的腰。

“嗯。”

佐助释然地笑了，他走上前去同样揽住鸣人的腰身，擎起樱的手，亲吻她沾染着硝烟与血污的指尖。

巨大的月轮高悬于天际，神树开始崩毁，一个一个人被释放出来，茫然地看着这个熟悉又陌生的世界。他们不知道发生了什么，甚至其中的很多还沉浸在自己的完美空想里。

如果有人救了他们，那么救世主在哪里？是那天资卓绝的第七班吗？还是何处降临的神祗？

人们四处张望，但哪里都看不到他们的身影。只有卡卡西的身体躺在一处干净的平台上，身上盖着一件忍者联军的外套。

从此历史上不再有他们，他们只在各自的灵魂中流芳百世。

［〈流芳百世〉正文完］


	27. 外篇 另一个结局

漩涡鸣人再见到宇智波佐助的时候是一个夏天的午后，他正带着一批木叶高层从视察新修建的医院大楼的日程中回来。他正跟身边的鹿丸说加快进程以免扰民时，余光就看到有人从村口那条路过来。扭过头一看，是已经十几年没有见面的佐助。

鸣人一下忘了自己还要对鹿丸说什么，沉着冷静了十几年的火影难得前言不搭后语起来。“嗯，对，快点，然后，快点吧。”

鹿丸皱了皱眉。这几年鸣人的处事风格让即使是他也得揣摩一下有没有什么深意，他反复说着快一点难道是对工程进度不满吗？鹿丸正这么想的时候，一抬头也看见了走过来的佐助——其实他着实分辨了几秒钟才认出来那个人是佐助。他心里的疑惑散开了点，虽然说不上来，但大概明白了鸣人只不过心思不在正事儿上了而已。

佐助在距离他们五步开外停住。这边的木叶高层也都因为火影驻足不前而静静地等在他身后。鸣人穿着崭新的工作制服，因为他没有成家，鹿丸给他找了个管家每天处理他的日常生活琐事，那是个吹毛求疵的大叔，连鸣人制服的每一个角都熨得平整锋利，好像能戳死人。高级布料的火影披风垂在他身后，精致的刺绣昭告所有人这位就是名扬忍界的七代目火影。

佐助站在那里，静静地看着他。头发太长了，长到遮住了一只举世无双的眼睛。身上应该本色是黑色的衣服灰扑扑的，很多地方都有毛边和破损。他斜背着一个破旧的方包，背包的带子也断裂被重新草率地绑了起来。

这一刻鸣人感受到了少年时期那无法跨过的沟壑，只不过现在站在优越一岸的是自己，对面是佐助。不过不同的是，尽管他在对岸，却没有像当年的自己一样露出倾羡的眼神，自己也没有像当年猜测的一样，如果能站在此岸必定扬眉吐气，兴高采烈。

写一切在脑子中的盘旋不过五秒，鸣人已经在脸上扯出高兴的笑容，快步走过去：“佐助！真是你啊，十几年都没回来，我差点没认出来。”

剩下的木叶高层有的人对宇智波佐助并不熟悉，只闻其名未见其人，现下听到火影这么称呼他们都好奇地看过去。那个男人正被自家火影锤在肩膀上的一拳推的晃了一下，隐约可见荡开的头发缝隙中露出的轮回眼。他们都对那深不可测力量产生敬畏之心，不敢多看，低下头去。

真是如传闻一般亲厚的两人，火影这样喜怒不形于色的人都这么开心，看来这位宇智波佐助在他的心中地位相当之高。当年的另一位如果没有在战争中去世的话不知道三人现在又是什么关系呢。他们在心里想。

鹿丸则思索着下午也没什么事情，应该可以让他们两个聊聊天。他知道佐助既然十几年都没有回来，这次回来肯定是有重要的事情，想必还是得让他们商量商量。因此他顺水推舟，走到两人身边说：“七代目，下午的日程都可以推掉，不如你和佐助……”

鸣人摆了摆手：“推掉干嘛，今日事今日毕。佐助跟我一起吧。”

佐助微微点头没有异议。鹿丸想了想觉得也行，反正今天的大多数事情都是视察，也能算带佐助看看如今的木叶是什么样子。他正想着怎么安排的时候，那边单方面热络的对话已经展开了。其他人都心说这果然是一段名留青史的友谊，再长时间的分离也不减分毫，鹿丸却觉得他们两人之间怪怪的，就像那里漏着缝隙，总有冷风吹到他身上。

*

晚上，火影办公室。

“……我知道了，这个情况。”鸣人听完佐助说着最近出现的疑似大筒木后人的情况陷入沉思。

佐助靠在文件柜上，并不在跟他一起想。他早就考虑过所有需要注意的地方，等会儿鸣人提出来以后他会补充。玻璃柜子里放的是各种各样的文件，全部用蓝色的文件夹分类排好，脊背上写着文件内容。

鸣人的字现在好看多了，工工整整，到处透着一股公事公办的味道，他寄过来的信就是如此，整齐得就像打印的一样。

“佐助。”

他稍微站直了一点身子，准备回答鸣人的问题。当他看向那双深蓝的眼睛，只见鸣人笑了笑，卸去身上作为火影的一切沉着冷静，带着一点疲惫和轻松说：“今天晚上你住哪里？”

佐助愣了一下，没想到他会说这个。宇智波祖宅在前几年被整改后作为历史遗迹开放了，这件事鸣人写信征求过他的同意，佐助没想几分钟就写下了同意。他不知道如今还有什么好珍惜的，活生生的都能被他亲手抹杀，拽着死物不放手是可笑的行为。

“随便吧。”最后佐助干巴巴地回答。

“那住我那儿吧。”鸣人说着站起身，把火影披风脱下来披在椅背上，动了动酸痛的筋骨，拿起几份文件装在袋子里，招呼佐助回家。

佐助觉得应该不是这样的，他觉得两人应该还有其他要在这个场合说的话，而不是简单的“回家吧”。

木叶如今高楼林立，如果鸣人不带着的话佐助在这里迷路也不是没有可能。他们两个人肩并肩走了一段路，中间路过一座漂亮的小洋房。鸣人指着那幢房子对佐助说：“那是……她的父母的房子，上次拆迁的时候一起安置过来的。”

佐助看了一眼，房子很不错。收回视线时瞥了一眼鸣人，他正看着房子出神，不知道在想什么。

曾经天不怕地不怕的漩涡鸣人，如今连她的名字都不敢提，仿佛口舌中卷着一把刀，随时会翻出刃来，割开伤口。

很快鸣人也收回了视线，跟佐助转了几个弯，来到了他的房子。佐助进门之前转头看了一眼火影楼的方向，知道鸣人绕路了，为了让他看到那幢房子。

换鞋的时候鸣人说今天他的管家回家去了，所以他能够稍微随意一点，不然随便弄出什么动静那个大叔都会出来看他需要什么。

“我一个人的话，大概会一天一顿一乐，两顿泡面解决的吧。”

听他絮絮叨叨地说生活的琐碎，佐助的心情很平静。他把这些事有意无意地记住，作为将来放空时可以拾起来翻一翻的回忆。

鸣人带着他走进厨房，掀开桌上的保温筒盖子，开心地说：“有夜宵，是汤圆。”

他招呼佐助坐下，去拿了两副餐具出来，把热腾腾的汤圆倒了一半进他面前的碗里面，汤汤水水溅了出来落到桌子上，平息以后碗里浮上来白色的汤圆。

鸣人似乎很饿，在佐助对面坐下，说了一句我开动了以后就顾不上说话一个一个接着吃。佐助不是很饿，但他也慢慢吃着。他在吃的上很不讲究，能吃饱就行，因此这精致的夜宵在一个狼吞虎咽和一个心不在焉的态度下多少失了价值。

吃完以后鸣人东翻西找找出来干净的毛巾和睡衣让他去洗澡，自己也去楼下的浴室洗。佐助洗完出来的时候鸣人已经洗好澡坐在床上，正盘腿看着一份大概是刚才带回来的文件。

听到动静鸣人抬起头，在橘色的灯光下对他笑了笑：“啊，你还挺快的。等我看完这些就睡了。要不你先睡？”

佐助说：“嗯，没关系。”他走到床边，鸣人向边上挪了挪给他留下空位，佐助就躺下来盖上被子。

这十几年他在床上睡觉的经历不多，一时间反而没什么睡意，半睁着眼睛看鸣人卧室白色的天花板。

大概十五分钟以后，他隐约听到客厅里那个时钟报时的声音，应该是十一点了。身边传来纸张翻动的声音，鸣人把文件折好放进文件夹，伸手跃过睡在外侧的佐助，把文件夹放在桌子上面，顺手关了台灯。

他卧室窗帘的遮光性非常好，一点夜色和月光都无法流入，于是现在环境一下变得黑暗起来。

有的话是只能在黑暗中起头的。

“佐助，准备留多久？”鸣人低声问。他问准备留多久，而不是准备什么时候走。其中的心思佐助很容易就能分辨出来，不过他并不准备承接这样的好意。

“明天一早。”

他回答得如此快而且笃定，鸣人沉默下来，半晌才干涩地开口说：“其实，现在应该也不紧急，如果你累了——我是说——”他说不出来“留下来”这三个字。有黑色的锁链从记忆深处爬出来，悄悄缠上了他的喉咙，慢慢收紧。

佐助睁着眼睛，天花板上的花纹现在是看不到了。“你可以吗？”他轻声问，能感觉到鸣人在自己旁边的手颤抖起来。

“我可以吗？”他继续说。

鸣人的手不抖了，他变得像一具尸体一样平静。佐助却不知为何忽然多了说话的欲望，他对着黑暗的空气说：“你为什么当时不让我死，也许现在已经——”与她在一起了。

鸣人很长时间没有回答，半晌才传来他茫然的声音：“我不知道。”

既不是因为爱他，也不是因为这世界还需要他，也不是因为那没有意义。只是不知道。

佐助闭上眼睛，他感觉到累了，这个时候应当休息。鸣人大概也累了，他没有再说话。眼皮让佐助的世界透不进来一丝光线，隔绝了即使是漩涡鸣人的温度。以前有人说，有光的地方就有影子，光明越是灿烂，影子就越是浓重。但世界上没有无黑暗的光，却有无光的黑暗。就像他此刻，即使靠岸，也知道自己终将漂泊。

那不是他的罪，是他的业，是他落入地狱后也要不停承受烈火焚烧的噩梦。

*

天光还一点都没亮的时候佐助就醒了。他偏过头看到鸣人还在睡，看上去不是很安稳。轻轻从床上起来，鸣人的浅眠被打扰，一下醒来朦胧地说：“你去哪儿？”

“我准备走了。”佐助开始穿衣服。

一直到他穿好衣服，鸣人都没有再说什么，就像他只是在梦中一问，然后又很快回笼了黑甜乡一样。佐助背上自己仍旧破旧的包，拉开卧室门的时候听到身后传来一句：“路上小心。”

咔嚓。门关上了。

要在木叶陵园找到她的墓碑不是件困难的事情。佐助很快在那比旁人的都要大的墓碑前站定，看着上面对她一生的描述。毕竟是英雄，光辉灿烂，连死都是在最后一战中力竭而死的。

力竭而死。

佐助盯着那几个字。

他一点都不想让谎言给他在木叶留有立足之地，第一是他根本不稀罕，第二是他想自己应当是被憎恨的人。她已经死了，没有办法恨自己，那么应当由世人来代替她恨他，让所有人都知道即使宇智波佐助拯救了世界也最终对不起一个人。

风渐渐不那么冷了，白色的光从他面向的地平线那里慢慢渗透出来，马上就会有别人来，真正以敬仰之心观瞻她的一生，他该走了。

佐助低下头，吻了一下她冰冷的，灰色的墓碑。

［另一个结局 完］


	28. 外篇三 日月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本番外含3p，男女，男男，肛交，不能接受的万请慎入！

年轻的男性需要各种各样的发泄，除了刀与剑的碰撞以外，他们还需要温柔的肌肤相触，来缓解过多血液沸腾以后僵硬的肌肉。一般来说两个相爱的人做这些事情总是水到渠成，但当爱情以不合寻常的方式展开的时候，这事情也就变得复杂起来。  
  
樱明确地跟鸣人和佐助表达过自己目前还没有做好这方面的准备，但完全不介意他们两个在肉体关系上暂时将自己排除在外。  
  
“我知道在你们这个年龄——咳。”樱在三人定居以后的第一次家庭会议中说，“不用在意我，我，这个，等我准备好了会告知你们一声的。”  
  
虽然她这么说了，但鸣人和佐助并不觉得这事情上可以轻松不考虑樱地自由自在。于是他们决定忍耐一段时间，等着樱口中所说的“她做好准备”的时候。  
  
这一等就是小半年。  
  
这对于两个男人来说无疑是难熬的一段时间。自己的爱人就在身边，每天同榻而眠挨挨擦擦，还不能动手动脚，放在这种正是蜜里调油的时间段里简直是地狱的折磨。事实是，鸣人和佐助仅仅在晚上睡觉的时间就至少要起三次反应，但又不能去洗凉水澡，不然樱一旦察觉到一定会非常愧疚。他们也不想让她因为愧疚勉强自己。  
  
不过以樱的洞察力她很快就发现了两人睡觉时候微妙的辗转，于是后来总是在书房里呆到很晚才回房睡觉。一是免得他们因为自己的缘故欲火焚身，二是给这两位属于他们的时间。不过樱不知道的是他们两个早就达成了不能在她不在的情况下亲热的协议，所以真的就是单纯的睡觉而已。她自己倒是因为在书房潜心学术，成果斐然，匿名发了两篇高质量草药学文章。  
  
“佐助，这样下去可不行，我们得想个办法。”鸣人终于有一天把佐助拽到房间里说。  
  
“这有什么办法。”佐助淡淡地扫了他一眼。相比较鸣人而言，他忍得比较不那么难受，而且在内心深处，他希望等到樱真正自愿把自己交给他们的那一天。  
  
“这是个坎，你知道吗？”鸣人用手比划着，严肃地说：“樱酱不是不爱我们，但她毕竟没有经验，要是我们不主动的话给樱酱的压力会很大的。”  
  
他这么说佐助倒是难得觉得有点道理，于是他双手抱胸斜斜地靠在窗户上一副准备听他说一会儿的样子，“她不愿意，主动有什么用。”  
  
“你这就不懂了吧。我上次在樱酱的书里面看到了，只要是自然界的生物，总会对异性的性感器官有反应的，到时候自然会在大脑中产生追求快乐的冲动，这是不能抗拒的生理本能。”  
  
佐助用一种无语的表情看着他：“这段话你背了多长时间？”  
  
“也就二十分钟吧……哎！别打岔。”鸣人反应过来他的揶揄以后恼怒地瞪了他一眼，转过身做了一个非常……淫荡的翘起屁股的姿势，虽然由他这么一个肌肉结实的男人做起来相当变扭，但佐助不得不承认他一看到鸣人这副姿势就口干舌燥起来。  
  
“你看，”鸣人把自己的屁股拍得啪啪响，“翘屁嫩男！这怎么样。”  
  
佐助咳嗽一声扭过头，含糊地说：“唔，或许有用。”  
  
他这么干脆地承认了鸣人倒是有点惊讶，紧接着他反应过来站直身子不怀好意地凑到佐助身边对着他的耳朵暧昧地说：“是不是还没对樱酱起作用，就对你起作用了？”  
  
佐助横了他一眼正准备一手刀劈在鸣人头上，就被他一把捏住了手腕凑到嘴边在掌根那里舔了一下。  
  
这家伙，总是知道自己哪里最受不住。  
  
佐助好像被千鸟反噬了一样，从手腕一直麻到心口。正当他准备反客为主，房间的门忽然打开了。两个男人同时向门口看去，只见樱抱着一个篮子站在那里，手还放在门把手上，见他们两个的姿势眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地开口说：“啊，不好意思，我刚洗过澡只是想来看看你们有没有浅色的衣服要洗一起丢洗衣机里，既然如此你们慢慢来——”说着她迅速退出了房间，鸣人立刻松开佐助向门边走了一步喊道：“我有啊樱酱，我的T恤——”  
  
“等会儿一起洗吧……”樱已经远离的模模糊糊的声音传来。两人同时扶额，知道她说的一起洗是什么意思。  
  
“樱酱到底是觉得我们两个的话有多激烈啊……”鸣人非常无奈。  
  
佐助斜了他一眼，心说他们两个激烈起来恐怕远超樱的想象，大概鸣人自己都没有意识到。不过樱的这种十分下意识的排斥让他明白确实如鸣人所言，要尽快进行一些行动才是。他考虑了一会儿刚才鸣人所说的，在樱的那些书上看到的话，确实不无道理，而且可行性也不低，即使是他，放下一点身段的话也不是不行。但佐助并没有马上表示自己愿意参与到鸣人的计划之中，他眼前浮现的是刚才鸣人扭臀的样子。  
  
“那么就交给你了。”佐助游刃有余地说，戏谑地朝鸣人笑了一下，“翘屁嫩男。”  
  
“诶。”鸣人惊讶地看着他，“你不跟我一起来吗？”  
  
“等你失败了我会接手的，”佐助说，“大概几天？三天？”  
  
仍然十分容易被佐助轻易挑衅成功的鸣人不服气地瞪了他一眼，斩钉截铁地说：“放心，既然分开上，你恐怕就没有机会上场了，佐助。”他说完雄赳赳气昂昂地拉开卧室门出去了。  
  
*  
  
第二天轮到樱做早餐，她一大早起来打开收音机，一边听晨间新闻一边煎蛋。端着平底锅转过身正准备把煎蛋放进盘子里，猛然看到厨房门口站着个人，吓了她一跳，煎蛋因此滑动了一下，油珠溅了出来差点溅到她手臂上。  
  
樱因此没好气地对巍然不动的鸣人挥了一下锅铲，“干什么呢，一大早的在这里吓人。走开，我要出去。”  
  
鸣人却没有如她所言让道，反而从身后掏出来一本书和一支笔，“樱酱，我有个问题想请教你一下。”  
  
樱惊讶地看着他：“奇了，你还又开始学习书本知识了？”  
  
“那是。”鸣人一本正经胡说八道，“被你和佐助说多了，我也是有尊严的。”  
  
“行。”樱看起来很高兴，“你让让，我把煎蛋放盘子里再烤个面包就行了。等会儿你有什么尽管问。”  
  
鸣人想了想，答应一声转过身。此时啪嗒一下，他的笔掉到了地上。  
  
然后樱就看到鸣人以一种十分缓慢的速度背对着她弯腰捡自己的笔。正当她准备催他快点的时候，那包裹在家居服中结实且具有弹性的臀部不轻不重地扭了一下，似乎是为了避开门上的把手。她眨了眨眼睛，忽然意识到鸣人的这个动作实在是有点……她脸红起来，责怪自己满脑子黄色废料。  
  
鸣人终于捡起笔站起身面对她，樱轻咳一声端着煎蛋到桌子那儿，各自分好以后擦了擦手，转过身问鸣人：“什么问题？拿来我看看。”  
  
鸣人把书本什么的放在桌上凑过去揽着樱的腰：“要不我们等会儿再说？”  
  
“那怎么行——”樱话还没说完，餐厅的门被打开，穿着睡衣的佐助走进来了。他瞥了一眼两人的姿势，挑了挑眉没说话，坐下来吃自己的早餐。不过喝牛奶的时候眼珠转了转还是盯着他们看，让樱想到曾经被他怀疑身份的时候那种瘆人的眼光。  
  
虽然已经脱离了那段岁月，但樱还是情不自禁暗自一抖，刚被引起一点的桃色情思迅速熄灭，她拍开鸣人的手问他到底要问什么。才刚刚摸到她漂亮腰线就被迫终止的鸣人感到非常挫败，随便指了一个手里剑测算理论询问，樱不客气地说这是木叶中忍级别的理论知识。  
  
于是挫败的鸣人更挫败了。  
  
不过漩涡鸣人最不缺的就是愈挫愈勇的精神，结果表现为接下来的一周里鸣人的臀部在樱的视线中出现的频率大幅度提高。为了避免她审美疲劳，鸣人还设计了自己的手臂、上半身、喉结的出场场合。  
  
但他这第一次的理论与实践相结合并没有收到良好的成效，更不幸的是恰恰相反，樱夜里停留在书房的时间还有延长的迹象。  
  
鸣人哀叹一声躺在床上盯着天花板双目无神地说：“我说佐助啊，难道我对樱酱来说已经没有吸引力了吗？”  
  
习惯了嘲讽他的佐助见证了他这一周的各种努力付诸东流，本来想勉强安慰他一下，至少告诉他对自己来说他的翘屁还是很有吸引力的，但是鸣人接下来说：  
  
“不应该呀，我那个样子我自己都想上自己。”  
  
这种人根本就不需要被安慰。佐助收回嘴边的话，转而躺上床把台灯调到最暗，算是给等会儿进来的樱留一点光源。他们两个睡在这张大床的两边，中间空了很大的位置，一是为了留给樱睡，二是为了避免碰触，擦枪走火。  
  
“算了算了，下周继续努力。”鸣人咕哝一声，翻身睡觉。佐助看他没有太纠结就也闭上眼睛休息了。  
  
过了大约一个半小时，卧室门被轻轻推开，洗漱好的樱走了进来，看到两人已经睡着，她轻手轻脚地关掉台灯，从床尾爬上床在两人中间躺下，轻轻呼出一口气。鸣人翻身面对她，习惯性地把一只胳膊搭在她的小腹那里。  
  
樱的臀部肌肉一缩。女性当然是存在欲望的，漂亮的肌肉与身材同样吸引着她，鸣人一周以来有意无意的勾引让她总有些口干舌燥，不得不躲在书房更多的时间。过去的二十几年她可从来没在性上多了解什么，总觉得对这两个有经验的伴侣羞于开口。  
  
想要什么的……她还从来没对他们索求过什么啊。  
  
樱平复了好一会儿才压下鸣人在黑暗中的碰触带来的火热。佐助在她的另一边躺得很平整，但一般来说早上起来的时候她总是背靠他的胸膛躺在他怀里，鸣人也会挤过来以一些紧凑的姿势搭着他们两个。  
  
所以早上的时候他们三个总是挤在佐助这半边床，另半边完全空着。  
  
樱胡思乱想着，比起前面几天格外睡不着，只好开始想白天的药草提取剂对特种病毒的杀伤效果。  
  
其实成果不是很明显，到现在还做不到完全清除一个单位的病毒体，不知道是什么原因。  
  
说不定是提取剂浓度不足？但植株本身应该是没问题了……  
  
如果在提取过程上努力的话，或许蒸馏可行……但高温会使里面的成分变性……蒸馏不行的话离心？可是离心需要很高的转速……转速……转速……  
  
樱一惊，忽然想到了什么，她慢慢把鸣人的手从自己的小腹上拿下来，缩动着向床尾去，才刚刚穿上拖鞋，鸣人睡意朦胧的声音传来：“樱酱……上厕所吗？”  
  
樱见他醒了心中有点愧疚，但更多的是马上实验新方法的激动，反正他已经醒了就说：“鸣人，你能不能来一下？”  
  
鸣人有点疑惑，不过樱都叫他了他就乖乖地坐起身穿鞋跟她一起走出了卧室。  
  
来到实验室，樱先迅速弄了点提取剂出来，鸣人不解地问她做什么，樱将一个试管递给他比划着解释说：“我想让你帮我进行离心提纯。你能不能用螺旋丸制造一个中空的高速转动离心场？”  
  
“……啊？”半夜被叫出来为科研事业做贡献的漩涡鸣人实名疑惑了。  
  
*  
  
第二天鸣人顶着黑眼圈起床，佐助挑眉问他昨天夜里跟樱做什么去了。鸣人看到佐助眼中有点期待，但只能无奈地说陪樱做了一晚上实验。  
  
“也不能说一晚上，我三点就回来睡觉了，樱酱六点才回来的。”他打了一个哈欠，轻声说：“我去做早饭，你别吵她了，让她多睡一会儿吧。”  
  
樱蜷缩在他们中间把两人不盖的被子全卷过去，把自己包成一个团，对两人说话的声音毫无反应，可见睡的真的很沉。鸣人爱怜地俯身把她的脸扭出来一点免得一会儿呼吸不畅，佐助把空调调高一度后走进卫生间去洗漱。  
  
他们两人一起坐在餐桌旁边的时候樱显然还没有任何要起来的意思。鸣人留了一份早餐盖在一边，如果等会儿樱还不醒来的话会变成一份午餐。  
  
佐助看着他一边咬煎蛋一边扒拉头发的模样，不算太讽刺地说：“怎么，你终于败下阵来了吗？”  
  
鸣人已经无心跟他掰扯这些，有气无力地看了他一眼说：“佐助，如果没有我们的话，樱酱大概会嫁给科学。”  
  
虽然佐助从不在打击鸣人这件事上留情，但是当他这么说的时候他也不得不担忧起来：“情况这么糟糕吗？”  
  
“糟糕？”鸣人干脆放下筷子看着他冷笑一声，“你有没有试过一晚上连续使用三十次螺旋丸，还要在中间留出什么——方便离心的空洞？你有没有试过偷偷亲亲她伸过来的手然后她说刚刚处理了大蠊提取液还没洗手？”  
  
“大蠊……是什么？”佐助疑惑地问。  
  
鸣人哀嚎一声：“是蟑螂，是蟑螂啊！佐助我昨天居然用嘴唇碰到了蟑螂提取液啊啊啊啊！”  
  
佐助捂住他哀嚎的嘴：“小声点，樱在睡觉。”鸣人顺手拽住他的手贴在脸上，整个脸都垮了下来，狐须和眉毛都垂成了让人怜惜的模样，可怜兮兮地说：“佐助，我错了，我不该那么有自信的，现在求你加入还来得及吗？”  
  
佐助也踌躇了，他其实没想到鸣人的“引诱”计划这么失败，毕竟如果是对上他的话可能一早就成功了。不过这事儿不解决也是他们共同的问题，因此佐助最终点点头说：“嗯，既然你这么说了。”  
  
鸣人松开他的手继续吃早饭，精神不济的脸色终于好转了一些，他一边吃东西一边含糊地说：“佐助你可要加油，我姑且承认你在色相上的诱惑力比我更强好了。”  
  
佐助慢慢吃着早饭，中间看了几眼卧室的房门，心里想着鸣人这么失败的话恐怕不是诱惑力的问题。  
  
*  
  
发现鸣人这段时间终于在自己面前消停下来的樱松了一口气。她是个极其敏锐的人，稍微推断推断就能理解鸣人这些时间的异常举动目的是什么。但是现阶段的她还只能装聋作哑，一再回避。  
  
上次的提纯实验有了鸣人的帮助已经在离心的情况下得到了更加纯粹的溶液，樱的实验算是取得了重大进展。但是用螺旋丸这种等级的转速提纯恐怕世界上没有多少人能做到，所以她的方法普适性并不高，樱只能把它暂时搁置，这段时间开始了另一项研究。  
  
不过说是研究，不如换成说是总结前人经验的文献整理。暂时她没信心在这方面作出什么超越“前人”的成就来。  
  
不过尽管如此，这项“研究”已经被樱提上了重中之重的日程。鸣人的举动让她意识到如果要继续过这样三人在一起的生活，那方面的和谐是不能回避的问题，就算自己没经验，也不能拿这个事情当借口……  
  
如此想着的樱开始大量搜集多边婚姻的实例。这是她的习惯，当没有办法的时候就去找资料，希望在书本中找到一切答案。  
  
这种方法通常是行之有效的，但这一次她显然踢到了钢板。  
  
樱所找到的文字资料中关于多边婚姻问题的，大多是关于如何相处和保持关系平衡，以及处理多方的矛盾。这种问题根本就不存在于她和鸣人佐助的生活中，然而一提到性方面，文字资料就变得讳莫如深，丝毫没有参考价值。  
  
樱在正统研究上没有获得想要的帮助，下一条路径是求助于通俗文学。不出她的意料，不少文学作品或者三流小说中会提到这个，而且有的还颇为细致，看的她面红耳赤，心说这比自来也写的还要有过之而无不及。但当她以科学实际的眼光来看时，就发现其中的艺术性创造实在是太多，香艳而不切实际。  
  
“男人的阴茎怎么可能进入女人子宫中啊，真是，这些人知道那口子有多大吗？”樱坐在马桶上一边翻看一边含糊不清自言自语，另一只手拿着牙刷有一下没一下地给自己刷牙。  
  
这些东西她只能偷偷研究，虽然佐助和鸣人一般不会翻动她的东西，但是她连把这些文字资料光明正大放在自己的实验室都不敢，生怕哪一天被他们发现自己在看这种大尺度色情文学。  
  
唉，自己要自学到能实践不知道要到什么时候啊。樱惆怅地想着，把打印出来的纸小说翻过一页。  
  
忽然她听到浴室的门被敲了几下，一个清冷的声音说：“樱，你已经在里面刷牙——”他好像算了一下时间，“——半个小时了。”  
  
樱一惊，没想到自己沉浸在小说合理性探究里面这么长时间。她赶紧站起身把书装进防水袋放进抽水马桶的水槽中，说道：“哦佐助君有事吗？”  
  
“我进来了。”佐助说着拧了拧门把手，但浴室的门被从里面锁住了，他皱了皱眉，片刻后樱从里面打开了门，一脸谄笑地看着他。佐助向里面看了一眼问：“你在里面做什么？”  
  
“啊这……我，不好意思，我坐了一会儿就睡着了。”樱不好意思地摸摸头发，指着自己的嘴角：“牙膏都干了啊。”  
  
佐助看了一眼，果然如此。不过她嘴角的一点白让他瞬间想到了别的东西，本来很正常的脸在他眼中瞬间变得色情起来。佐助轻咳一声，扭头扬了扬自己手上的东西说：“我可以进去洗澡了吗？”  
  
樱立刻点点头，想出去让他进去。佐助抓住她的胳膊疑惑地问：“你不重新刷牙吗？”  
  
樱这才想起来自己还有一嘴干掉的牙膏泡沫，讪笑一声说对。两人一起进入浴室，佐助关上门。  
  
樱重新给自己挤牙膏的时候佐助神情自然地脱下衣服走进玻璃隔间，打开花洒开始冲洗。  
  
当这样一个漂亮的肉体在镜子中不停闪动的时候，有人可以抵制诱惑不去看吗？反正樱不行。那漂亮的肌肉线条，上面的水膜，顺着缝隙流下来的水流，还有他转过身来的时候胸口小巧的乳头……  
  
樱突然意识到自己的牙膏又要干了，赶紧三下五除二刷完牙说了一声慢慢洗就冲出了浴室。佐助挑眉看了一眼她出去的背影，然后视线移动到抽水马桶的水槽。  
  
樱走进卧室的时候鸣人已经睡着了。他们三人现在以接高酬劳的自由任务为生，今天鸣人刚刚接了一个回来，看上去非常劳累。他这个人只要一累，睡姿就尤其不雅，就像那些随着成长而一起发育起来控制他睡相的成熟基因也一起累睡着了一样。  
  
樱把他落在床外的腿捞上来，然后再让他的上半身摆正，自己再躺下。鸣人仍然感应一般地翻身搂住她，樱一转头就看到暴露在松松垮垮的睡衣外面的胸肌。她转回头叹了一口气。  
  
春野樱，你要是还是个女人就赶快自学成才啊。  
  
*  
  
众所周知，当没有一种理论能够解释遇到的问题时，唯一的办法就是亲自实践，然后创造理论。  
  
读了一百本打包色情文学的樱终于有了这样的觉悟。学术论文不能告诉她如何过多边婚姻的性生活，通俗文学不能正确地阐述人体构造合理情况下的三人性爱方式，所以这些还是得自己摸索。  
  
樱想着——今晚一定要把那两个男人拿下！  
  
她这样想了一个半月，每天都这么想，除了生理期那几天。  
  
说实话樱确实有点看不起自己，但晚上每每站在门口给自己打完气，重新在脑子里回顾一遍进去要怎么开始左拥右抱一碗水端平，一进门就忘了个一干二净。鸣人问她站在门口做什么，她阿巴阿巴一会儿然后垂头丧气地说睡觉。  
  
堂堂春野樱，木叶第一学霸，竟然得了学渣才会得的进入考场瞬间清空记忆综合症。  
  
眼看着三人一起生活的时间已经逼近一年，樱想到自己让热血正浓的两个人男人禁欲了这么长时间就压力巨大，甚至有时候想着这种事情无法排解会不会让他们变得更加好斗之类。  
  
抱怨自己抱怨的时间长了，樱有时也会在心里抱怨抱怨他们两个：真是的，明明他们早就有性生活了吧，要是他们满足彼此，自己或许可以跟他们保持柏拉图式的婚姻……  
  
随即她又在心里啐了自己一口。鸣人和佐助是因为在意她的感受所以才隐忍着不在任何事情上将她排除在外，自己竟然还因此抱怨也未免太好歹不分了。  
  
樱惆怅地将最后两本世俗文学放进马桶的水箱中，起身刷着牙看着镜子中的自己。  
  
鸣人和佐助，因为自己的缘故，一个抛弃了火影之位，一个放下了族仇家恨，别的事权且不说，连上床都依着她的意思来，自己却因为紧张畏惧之类的放任他们这么等着……真是太糟糕了啊。  
  
樱吐出一口白色的泡沫，紧紧盯着镜中的自己。  
  
决定了。她在心中说。结婚一周年的时候，一定！要把那两人办了。  
  
樱狠狠喝进一口水，在口中漱了几下，然后趁着愧疚带来的勇气仔细思考了一遍流程。  
  
佐助进来的时候看到樱一只脚踩在抽水马桶的盖子上，另一只手按着水箱盖，一副擒拿着什么的模样。他挑眉问道：“樱，你在做什么？”  
  
樱一抖，赶紧收回手脚，顺便把叼着的牙刷也从嘴里拿出来，迅速想了个借口说：“没什么，突然想起来以前学过的一套小擒拿，准备试试还记不记得。”  
  
佐助露出一点感兴趣的神色，询问她是什么样的擒拿方式。樱硬着头皮胡诌了几个动作。不过她的体术优秀，编几个微调过的擒拿动作还是很简单的，复杂的是她和自己的爱人之一在洗手间比划拳脚的心情。  
  
一周年随着樱的勇气越来越少而加速接近。这一天三人都没有接活，一起在家里安安静静缩在暖气旁边看电视吃东西。  
  
外面正在下雪，樱穿着不厚的衣服缩在鸣人怀里吃橘子，两人看着电视上的搞笑节目时不时讨论几句。其实佐助对这种节目并不是非常感兴趣，他坐在一旁一边随便看两眼一边在研究一张淘来的武器图纸，上面画着各种精巧的暗器改良形状。  
  
这样平淡温馨的时光一直延续到晚上。当佐助把图纸收起来说去做晚饭的时候，樱一个激灵想起了今天自己的安排，立刻从鸣人怀里钻出来光着脚踩在地上把佐助按了回去。佐助一时不察，被她按得一个趔趄，坐都没坐稳，还撞到了鸣人的肩膀。  
  
樱咳嗽了一声面对疑惑的两人说：“今天我来做饭吧。”一般来说只要鸣人和佐助在家都是他们两个轮流做饭，倒不是樱做饭不好吃，只不过他们两个超过平均水平太多。不过既然她主动请缨，两人从来不会拂她的面子，便都坐在沙发上一副悉听尊便的模样。  
  
樱正准备去厨房，佐助叫住了她，待她转身时皱眉说：“把鞋穿上。”  
  
樱这才发现自己刚才赤着脚站起来，现在还准备赤着脚走开，赶紧尴尬地穿上自己挑的毛绒拖鞋，迅速离开客厅溜进了厨房。  
  
鸣人和佐助对视一眼，不知道她为什么这么着急，不过只是做饭而已，总不会有问题，所以他们仍然只是做着自己的事情。  
  
毕竟也是自己过了很长时间的人，再加上为了这顿晚饭樱已经做好了不少前期准备，包括洗菜和处理食材等等，所以没过多久她就开始把菜端上桌，叫两人来吃饭。  
  
鸣人关了电视机跟佐助一起走到餐厅，看到桌上还放着三个酒瓶子，惊讶地看着樱说：“樱酱，今天还要喝酒吗？”  
  
“对啊，反正你们两个明天都没任务吧。”樱说，“而且一周年是很重要的日子，理应喝点酒庆祝一下嘛。”  
  
三人都已成年，而且如今也没人会束缚着他们喝酒的事情，所以樱提出这个提议其他两人都没有怎么反对，坐下来以后先各自给自己倒了一杯酒，然后举杯轻碰。樱笑着说：“愿年年有今日。”  
  
鸣人也笑着回了一句：“必定年年有今日。”他从来不许愿，想要做的事情就一定要做到。佐助也跟他差不多。三人喝下了这杯酒就开始吃樱做的饭菜，鸣人一直赞不绝口，佐助话不多，但也没有停下筷子过。不过樱的舌头也是正常的，她能吃出来这比他们两个的手艺差远了。  
  
不过反正今天的盛宴也不在这里，樱反而比他们都要心不在焉。两个男人虽然算不上细致入微的人，对于伴侣的心情却都是相当敏感，中间玩笑一般地问起樱是否还在惦记着最近的研究，都被她搪塞了过去，讪笑着举杯喝酒。  
  
酒过三巡菜过五味，他们吃得差不多了，鸣人站起来要收拾桌子，樱伸手阻住让他不用操心，自己会收拾起来。三人喝的酒不多，而且这酒的酒精含量很低，他们都是清醒且行动自如的很。收拾餐后残局是很麻烦的事，但樱已经推着站起来的两人让他们去洗澡。  
  
鸣人看着急切地推着自己去洗澡的女人，忽然眼睛一亮，与佐助眼神交流了一下，得到了一个高深莫测的回应。这下再也不用催，他高高兴兴地和佐助去主卧浴室洗澡去了。  
  
他们两个进去以后樱迅速把碗筷收拾到水池里，但是她也没有洗，趁着两人不在自己有空的这段时间，快步到自己实验室的浴室去洗了个澡，还点了熏香，然后穿着浴袍坐在实验桌旁边把自己整理成文的计划又看了一遍。  
  
如果从旁观者的角度看，她神情严肃坐姿端正，眉头紧皱还时不时闭眼默念一番，完全一副马上要进考场还在临时抱佛脚的苦逼考生模样。但又穿着足以称得上性感的浴袍，空气中还弥漫着若有若无的迷迭香味，和前种猜测又完全不搭调起来。  
  
看了大概十分钟，樱闭上眼睛合上计划书塞进抽屉里，站起身露出风萧萧兮易水寒一般的神情起身走向卧室。  
  
里面静悄悄的，什么声音也没有。樱现在真希望自己有一双白眼，能看到里面的两人在做什么。她无声地深呼吸了几下，心中再次给自己打气，然后伸手推开了房门。  
  
那两人各自靠着床头，竟然都在看书。樱一开始有点莫名其妙，但很快她就看到了两人拿着的书的封面，以及放在一边的防水袋。  
  
仿佛被火遁烧到了头，樱的大脑瞬间一片空白，只能结结巴巴地说：“你、你们怎么在看——”  
  
鸣人抬起头看她，消失因为她身上的浴袍而露出奇怪的神色，然后笑着扬了扬手上的书说：“刚才冲马桶的时候感觉水流有点小，我怀疑是水箱堵了，打开一看就发现里面有这个。”  
  
佐助唔了一声，还当着樱的面又把通篇色情的小说往后翻了一页。  
  
樱在内心哀嚎一声，她现在恨不得自己把自己塞进水箱里冲走。还有什么计划都成了泡影，她立刻转身想出去查一查“被伴侣发现自己看色情文学怎么办”。  
  
手刚刚搭上门把，肩膀就被揽住，樱悚然一惊，发现刚才还靠在床头的鸣人这时候竟然已经到了自己背后。真不愧是金色闪光的儿子。她莫名其妙地想。  
  
“樱酱……”鸣人的手按住她搭在门把手上面的手慢慢带下来，嘴唇对着她的耳朵说：“你要到哪里去呀？”刚才洗过澡，所以他身上已经没有了因为喝酒发汗而散发的不好闻的气息，只有一点点醺人的酒香。樱结结巴巴说不出话，鸣人的手已经摸到她的腰上。  
  
“该不会这么晚了还要做实验吧？”他的声音有点戏谑，似乎又有点委屈。樱给他摸得腰部发痒，感觉到身后有硬热的东西顶着自己，她想到酒精会刺激性欲的。  
  
不能再一而再再而三地退缩了！樱如此想着，按住鸣人的手转过身，看着他和那边也放下了黄书的佐助，深呼吸一次后郑重地开口说：“鸣人，佐助君，我准备好了。”  
  
鸣人率先吻住了樱的嘴。他总是着急的那个人，樱还没能来得及说些什么就被攫住了呼吸，晕晕乎乎地被带到床上，只有余光看到佐助在慢条斯理地脱衣服，苍白的身体在房间本就不明亮的房间中慢慢显露出来。他走过去坐在樱的背后，带着凉意的胸膛刺激了樱被鸣人撩拨了一下就汗湿发热的后背，让她不自觉轻轻咬了鸣人一口。  
  
佐助，总是给她一种完美的大理石雕塑的感觉。现在那大理石雕塑活了过来，漂亮有力的手指将她的浴袍前襟解开，伸进去抚摸揉捏她的胸乳。她只觉得身体酥麻发软，倒在佐助的肩膀上任由鸣人在她口腔中索取。  
  
这两人真是调情的高手，樱身上没有一处不被照顾到，哪里都被揉弄搓捏，很快就成了一片一片令人想更加放肆的粉红。  
  
计划赶不上变化，樱现下所有能记得的只有在他们爱抚自己的时候爱抚回去。她抚摸着佐助的腰臀，扭头亲吻鸣人的乳头。鸣人口中啧了一声，她手下佐助的肌肉在薄薄的皮肤下触电一般地抽动。  
  
与伴侣的皮肤接触真是让人幸福愉悦的事，樱恍惚中忽然明白了为什么有人会患肌肤饥渴症。  
  
佐助的手指慢慢向下滑动，终于摸到了已经因为爱抚而渐渐渗出水液的樱的穴口。  
  
樱的腿一抽，下意识就要合拢。鸣人伸手勾住了她的一条细长的腿，在她的小腿肚上亲吻了一下，哑着声音说：“樱酱，不能拒绝了哦。”  
  
她看着鸣人幽蓝的眼睛，怎么看怎么觉得不像平时的鸣人。  
  
当然不像，旷了这么长时间，鸣人看到樱终于躺在这里一副不胜之态，恨不得立刻将她按倒在身下，不管不顾先压弄一番。  
  
佐助的手指伸了一根进去，樱抽搐了一下，内里的膣肉绞尽入侵的异物。男人轻笑一声，在她耳边说：“樱，你真紧啊。”  
  
樱的脸红得不像话，不是因为对方言语露骨，而是言语露骨的是伴侣的缘故。  
  
佐助试探着扩张的时候鸣人的也一边亲吻樱身上各处的软肉一边去揉捏她渐渐充血的阴蒂。奇异的快感从那里升腾而起，樱开始不能自控地喘息，她的脚时不时蹬在床单上，下半身一阵一阵地扭动，却不知道是想逃离还是想把自己送上去。从后面看，两个强健男人的缝隙中露出一双细白的长腿，绷紧又松开，当真可怜。  
  
未经人事的樱很快在两人的手指下迎来了第一个小高潮，她挺起腰颤动了几下，终于完全放松，躺在佐助胸口一边喘息一边失神地看着天花板。佐助抽出两根手指，看到它们已经全然被濡湿，知道这具他们肖想已久的身体也做好的准备，于是给鸣人使了个眼色，鸣人了然地先起开，佐助揽着樱翻了个身，让樱躺在自己身下。  
  
她的浴袍早就完全松开，现下只还有几片布料不干不脆地搭在身上，樱迷离地看着佐助清俊的面容，只见他慢条斯理地将她身上所有的衣服脱干净随手扔到床下。从快感中回归的神思让樱注意到视线中有什么在晃动，她凝神看去，只见佐助腿间沉甸甸的性器正对着自己。  
  
樱不可避免地紧张起来，虽然那性器看上去很干净，比起她作为医生见过的那些也更加好看，但——就是很大。  
  
佐助俯下身舔了一口她的乳房。平时看起来非常冷情的佐助做这种色情的动作真是让樱羞涩无比，她扭过头正对上鸣人带着笑意的眼睛，他爱怜地摸着樱汗湿的头发，口中对佐助说：“轻一点，佐助。”  
  
佐助没有应，樱感觉到他的性器头已经触到了自己的入口，微微用力拨开前面的花瓣，然后一点一点挺了进去。  
  
先是一阵刺痛，然后就是越来越胀。樱皱着眉，忍受还未有快感时佐助一寸寸的塞进来。佐助没有完全插入，粗硕的根部还留在外面，他暂时停下了动作，同样濡湿的脸庞看着樱轻声问：“樱，还可以吗？”  
  
其实他需要用极大的定力保持不动，樱的腔道在不停收缩，一阵一阵从他的性器上勒过，让他快要忍不住用自己的力道将她撞成自己的形状。  
  
这样一个看上去一脸禁欲的男人脸上弥漫着压抑着什么的紧绷神色，樱心底冒出来奇怪的满足和欲望，她低声回答：“嗯、唔，可以……”佐助亲了亲她的脸，终于开始抽撤起来。  
  
樱可怜就可怜在她第一次决定和伴侣们过性生活就要承受他们压抑了一年的欲望。佐助撞得既快且急，刚才还没有消退下去的快感此刻又慢慢被冲顶上来，樱伸手想要在这浪潮中抓住什么，很快就抓住了一双手，然后被拽着上半身移动了一点，鸣人迫不及待地吸她的嘴唇和脖子，双手也开始失了轻重地捏拧她的乳房和臀肉。  
  
佐助和樱的第一次没有用很长时间，他很快拉住她的腰抵在自己的胯部，在她的呻吟中闭着眼睛射进了积聚的精液。樱的腰背绷得像即将断裂的琴弦，然而她才刚刚松懈下来，一股力量就将她从佐助的性器上抽出揽过来，另一根同样粗硕的热气腾腾的性器对准了她来不及合上的阴唇，噗嗤一声完全捅了进去。  
  
樱低低地尖叫一声，推着鸣人的胸膛喘息着说：“稍微、稍微等一下，鸣人——”  
  
鸣人就着佐助留下的润滑前后抽动，拽着她的手亲吻她的指尖急促地说：“等不了了——樱酱——樱酱——”  
  
他和佐助不同，佐助做爱的时候喜欢沉默着用爱抚和动作代替语言，而鸣人一定要用各种各样的话语表达自己的情感和快乐。  
  
“好紧啊，樱酱，我好舒服——”他闷哼着就着侧入的姿势把樱的小腹用力按向自己，“可以再深一点吧——”说着他狠狠一个深捣，尖锐的快感顿时从小腹升腾而起，樱忍不住伸手去按住那里，恍惚她平坦的腹部好像被他插得凸出了一块。  
  
“鸣人，不要这么重……”樱觉得眼泪都要给他顶出来了，鸣人却是充耳不闻。她泪眼朦胧地看到佐助坐在旁边，伸手向他仿佛求救，佐助接住她的手，却带到刚才他挞罚的所在，樱惊愕地发现那处又是硬挺一根了。  
  
“这不科学……”樱的喃喃让两个男人忍不住笑。佐助让她的手圈住自己的性器，自慰一样套弄，还指导她抚摸根部的囊袋。樱不忍心让佐助憋在一旁，只好耐心给他手交。只是鸣人动作过于猛烈，她的力道也很难控制，一轻一重让佐助的表情也时而舒服时而难耐。  
  
这时候樱稍微能体会到了一点色情小说中所提及的“顶到子宫”的感觉。鸣人实在是不知收敛，大开大合全根进出，樱总觉得他的东西将要戳穿自己的小腹。但那种全然饱胀接纳他的感觉带来的心理快感大于生理快感，到后来她也不知道是酸痛更多还是舒爽更多。  
  
鸣人换了好几个动作，樱觉得自己腰都要断了才射精。在她体内释放的时候他压着声音说让她放心，两人都做了措施，樱正迷迷糊糊想问什么措施，身子又被佐助接了过去。  
  
春野樱终于体会到了多边关系的恐惧。她尝试着和佐助讲道理：“佐助君你看，中忍考试还有中场休息呢……”  
  
佐助微微一笑，樱正在因为这难得的笑容而心醉神迷，就听到他说：“我们已经休息一年了。”  
  
完了。  
  
这是樱最后清醒的想法。  
  
她在接踵而至的高潮巅峰无法滑落，肉体的碰撞在房间里荡来荡去，接纳得太多甚至让她的小腹鼓胀起来。即使如此她也没有被放过。  
  
佐助喜欢传统的姿势，能够从上到下在贯穿樱的同时看到她变化的脸色。舒爽、皱眉、低泣，他紧盯着她的脸，动作没有鸣人那样粗暴冒进，眼神却一样是想将她拆吃入腹。  
  
忽然他感觉到后面一凉，佐助一个没留神差点缴械。他回头看去，只见鸣人手里拿着一罐润滑油，正在往他后面涂。  
  
佐助心里一抖，一脸的不可思议：“鸣人，你——”  
  
“抱歉啊，佐助，本来说先让樱酱舒服我们再说的，但我有点忍不住了。”鸣人的手指将一团膏体推进他体内，佐助臀部一缩，没忍住全部插进樱身体中，让他身下的女人发出无法抑制的呻吟。  
  
不过这个时候推拒是不可能的，佐助只好任由鸣人给他润滑扩张，然后鸣人开始慢慢推进他的身体。  
  
佐助忍不住从喉咙里发出一声低喘，暂时停下了对樱的动作。被几场高潮弄得神思迷离的樱睁开眼睛，看到自己上方交叠的两个身影，一时间也不知道作何反应。  
  
虽然她早就知道这在多边性爱里是很常见的事情，很常见……  
  
不过很快她就没心思考虑这些了。鸣人在佐助身上更不客气，撞击的动作甚至带着佐助的性器在樱体内一起抽动起来。他们三人共同沉沦在这欲望的漩涡，房间里的温度一升再升。  
  
樱迷蒙中看向身上的人，看到佐助闭着眼撑在自己上方，胳膊肘支撑在她头旁边，汗水顺着比自己还白皙的脸颊流到脖子，然后滴到她的胸口上。他前面埋在爱的女人的体内摩擦，后面被爱的男人插着顶到快感所在的地方，当真是进也地狱，退也地狱。  
  
这样无法自拔的佐助让樱竟然起了上位者一般的爽快，她伸手揽住他的脖颈，亲吻他喘息的嘴唇。佐助一怔，随后回吻着她，鸣人趴在佐助背上，亲吻樱搭上来的指尖。  
  
不分离，就这样永远相连下去吧。  
  
这一刻三人都是这么想的。  
  
冬日在外面，世界也在外面，但没有人在意。因为他们就是彼此的世界，彼此的日月。  
  
［全文完］  
  



End file.
